Kétezer éves szerelem
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A párosítás Methos/Hephaistion. Nagy Sándor karaktere engem soha nem fogott meg, annál inkább Hephaistion :-) Mikor néztem filmet, végig olyan érzésem volt, hogy Hephaistion halhatatlan, vagy legalábbis benne van a lehetőség… Gondolatban sokszor próbáltam már összehozni Methosszal, de ő túlságosan szerette Alexandrost ahhoz, hogy másfele kacsintgasson. Talán most...
1. Chapter 1

Napjainkban…

A bárban ülünk MacLeoddal, ahogy mostanában elég gyakran, és ahogy mindig is tesszük, valami bagatell hülyeségen vitatkozunk. Most éppen a tizenhetedik századi filozófiából ásott elő valamit, amit az akkori bölcsek kőbe véstek, hogy aztán a száz évvel utánuk születőknek legyen mit megcáfolniuk. Mindig erről szólt a világ. Mac szeret ilyen régi dolgokat előrángatni a történelem mélységes mély kútjából, hogy eltöltsük vele az üres estéinket néhány korsó sör mellett, és persze nekem sincs ellenemre a dolog. Sokszor nem értünk egyet, sőt, szinte soha, mégis, jó olyasvalakivel vitatkozni, akinek legalább halvány fogalma van a régi dolgokról. Még akkor is, ha a fogalmai az időről és a változásról még mindig teljesen mások, mint nekem, és még mindig mélységesen fel tud háborodni, ha azt mondom, hogy sok ezer évvel ezelőtt még mások voltak a társadalmi normák, mint napjainkban. Joe pedig, akinek szenvedélye a történelem, néha mosolyogtató módon bír ragaszkodni egyes azóta elfogadottá vált téveszmékhez. Most azonban csak ketten beszélgetünk, szépen csendesen.

Egyszerre kapjuk fel a fejünket a borzongató érzésre, ami egy másik halhatatlan közeledését jelzi, majd egy pillanatra összeakad a pillantásunk. Kis ideje abban a hitben éltünk, hogy ketten vagyunk Párizsban, de ezek szerint mégsem. Feszült figyelemmel várjuk, ki fog felbukkanni, és egy rutinmozdulattal ellenőrizzük, hogy rendben van-e a fegyverünk.

Mikor azonban belépsz, egy pillanatra elakad a lélegzetem. Dermedten teszem fel magamban a kérdést, hogy mikor is láttalak utoljára. Ha egyszerű ember lennék, egy legyintéssel azt mondanám, ezer éve. De nem vagyok egyszerű ember, így rá kell jönnöm, sokkal több annál. Megvan az kétezer is.

Röpke másodpercek alatt emlékek tucatjai futnak át rajtam, de ahogy a szemünk találkozik, mélyre süllyesztem őket. Ki tudja, te mire emlékszel ezekből. Inkább alaposan szemügyre veszlek. Semmit sem változtál az évezredek alatt, ahogy én sem. Hosszú, selymes, barna hajad most is úgy omlik a válladra, mint régen… ezüstösen kék szemed most is úgy ragyog, mintha az egyetlen csillag lenne a csillagtalan égbolton… régen mindig kihúztad fekete szénnel, hogy még jobban kihangsúlyozd, de ezt ma már nem teheted meg, legalábbis nem úgy, hogy megúszd a gúnyos beszólásokat. Pedig neked még ez is jól állt.

Gyönyörű voltál… kevés olyan férfival találkoztam az évezredek során, akire használtam ezt a szót: gyönyörű. De te az voltál. A mosolyod bájos volt, és mindez a te szelíd pillantásoddal és a bársonyos hangoddal… mindig is elragadó voltál… elbűvöltél. Végigmérlek, és nem tudom megállni, hogy halványan elmosolyodjak. Annak idején általában páncélban láttalak, hisz az életünk nagy részét a háború tette ki, vagy selyemben-bársonyban, ahogy az békeidőben a rangodhoz és… egyéb más pozíciódhoz kijárt. De meg kell állapítanom, hogy ez a fekete farmer és fekete ing kombináció is nagyon jól áll neked, kihangsúlyozza a szemed színét, a karcsú, de mégis csupa izom alakodat, a finom vonásaidat. És még a halhatatlanok között megszokott, a kardot eltakaró hosszú kabát sem sokat ront a képen.

De mindez csak néhány másodperc alatt fut át rajtam, majd egy sóhajjal próbálok kiszabadulni a múlt ingoványából, de igazából Mac hangja az, ami visszaránt a valóságba.

- Ismered őt?

- Igen – nézek rá, de aztán megcsóválom a fejem. – Nagyon régen nagyon jól ismertem őt.

Lassan lesétálsz a lépcsőn, és én felállok, és eléd megyek. A lépcső alján megállsz, és megvárod, hogy odaérjek, de akkor lesütöd a szemed. Magamban eltűnődöm, hogy vajon még mindig olyan szégyellős vagy, mint régen? Akkor ezt is úgy szerettem benned.

- Methos – nézel fel rám végül egy félénk mosollyal az arcodon. Megdobban a szívem, és ezer rég elfeledettnek hitt érzés borít el. Azt hittem elfelejtettem már mindezt. Elfelejtettem már, mit éreztem irántad… azt hittem, az évszázadok olyan vastag rétegben telepedtek már az érzéseimre, hogy sosem lesznek képesek előtörni… és most olyan intenzíven érzek mindent, mintha csak tegnap váltunk volna el. Úgy szeretnélek megölelni… legalább egy pillanatra. Meg kell ráznom a fejem, hogy a jelenre tudjak koncentrálni.

- Hephaistion… isten hozott! Csatlakozz hozzánk!

- Ki van veled? – sandítasz MacLeodra.

- Gyere, bemutatom neked! – invitállak újra, és ezúttal rábólintasz, és visszasétálunk az asztalunkhoz. – A barátom Duncan MacLeod, a Skót felföldről.

Meglepődsz egy pillanatra, majd alaposan szemügyre veszed MacLeodot, miközben kezet fogtok, ő nem különben téged, így folytatom a bemutatást.

- Ő pedig… Hephaistion, a… Makedón birodalomból. Vagy Babilonból? Melyiket szeretnéd? – sandítok rá.

- Ő… mindig azt mondta… - mondod újfent lesütött szemmel, tűnődve - Babilon az új otthonom. Igen, maradhatunk Babilonnnál – sóhajtasz, és ez a sóhaj még mindig azt mondja a számomra, hogy még mindig őt szereted. Még akkor is, ha már kétezer éve annak, hogy nem nevezted a nevén. Ő… ez az egyszerű szó mindig őt takarta… Alexandrost.

Próbálom elterelni a gondolataimat ezekről az elszomorító emlékekről. Elég, ha azokban az időkben évekig hű társaim voltak ezek a gondolatok. Kapaszkodtak belém, hiába akartam sok éven, sok száz mérföldön át lerázni magamról. Nem akarom visszakapni őket. Nem akarok visszacsúszni abba a gödörbe, ha már egyszer kimásztam belőle, és azóta sok másikból is. Inkább rendelek magunknak három sört, és tűnődve rád nézek.

- Mi szél hozott Párizsba?

- Elhinnéd, ha azt mondanám, véletlenül erre jártam? – mosolyodsz el, ahogy továbbra is egymást vizslatjuk, tűnődve a miérteken, és a hogyan továbbon.

- Nehezen hinném el, hogy konkrét ok nélkül elhagytad a mediterrán térséget, ahol mindig is éltél – rázom meg a fejem.

- Még mindig jól ismersz – hajtasz fejet. – Ez mindig is így volt. Jobban ismertél, mint én saját magamat.

Hát, ezt nem állítanám ilyen biztosan, de sokat tudtam rólad, többet, mint a körülötted élők többsége, és minden esetre előbb tudtam rólad, hogy halhatatlan vagy, mint te saját magadról.

Eszembe jut az is, hogy amíg még figyelő voltam, egyszer próbáltam utánad nyomozni, és meg is találtalak, de csak annyit értem el, hogy szereztem magamnak néhány rossz napot. Nem kereshettelek meg, egyikünknek sem akartam rosszat, csupán kíváncsi voltam, élsz-e még.

- Az igazság az, hogy keresek valamit – vallod be tűnődve, miközben belekortyolsz a sörödbe, és kis ideig elgondolkodva figyeled az aranyló buborékokat a pohárban. – Egy nagyon régi tárgyat. És azt beszélik, hogy nálad van – sandítasz MacLeodra. – Azt is beszélték, hogy itt megtalállak… Ezért jöttem ide… gondoltam, kötetlenebbül egyezkedhetnénk egy sör mellett, mint a boltodban. Így kevésbé… hivatalos. De arról nem szóltak a mesék, hogy halhatatlan vagy. Rólad pedig – pillantasz rám -, végképp nem beszélt senki.

- Mert itt kevesen tudják, hogy ki vagyok valójában – sóhajtok. – Még halhatatlan körökben sem.

- Értem. És szeretnéd, ha ez így is maradna, igaz?

- Ha van rá mód – bólintok rá.

Egy pillanatra elneveted magad, ami régen ritka látvány volt, mindig megbecsültem ezeket a pillanatokat. Valóban nem sok okunk volt nevetni, a háborúk töltötték ki a mindennapjainkat, s te még sok minden más miatt is gyötrődtél.

- Természetesen – bólintasz rá. - Békés szándékkal jöttem, nem szeretnék bonyodalmat.

Most én vagyok az, aki egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét. A bennem lévő vihart már a puszta megjelenésed felkorbácsolta. Ennyit a bonyodalmakról. De végül Mac szakít ki bennünket a töprengésből.

- És elárulod, mit keresel?

- Egy gyűrűt – tér vissza a figyelmed MacLeodra. – Egy nagyon régi gyűrűt.

- Van néhány a birtokomban – feleli Mac, de érzem benne az óvatosságot. Még nem látja át pontosan a helyzetet, még nem tudja, mire számíthat tőled. – Mégis jobb lenne, ha holnap bejönnél az üzletbe, és megnéznéd, köztük van-e, amit keresel. Nem szeretek látatlanban egyezkedni. Ezek nem olcsó dolgok. A régi tárgyak felbecsülhetetlen értéket képviselnek. A még annál is régebbiek pedig…

- Talán meg tudunk egyezni – szűkül össze a szemed egy pillanatra, és bár nem tudom, csak sejtem, mi az, amit ennyire keresel, tudom, bármit megadnál érte. Azt még nem tudom, hogy erőszakkal is megszereznéd-e… mindig szelíd voltál és békés, csak az ő kedvéért harcoltál, az ő világmegváltó álmaiért… De érte, és az emlékéért tudom, bármire képes vagy. Ez mindig is így volt. Mindent megtettél érte, és bármit elviseltél tőle, ezért voltál mindig olyan szomorú, hogy majd megszakadt a szívem érted.

- Rendben – adod meg magad végül. – Ott leszek. Holnap reggel. Te is eljössz? – nézel rám.

- Szeretnéd? – ütöm el kérdéssel a kérdést, de kíváncsi vagyok, mit mondasz.

- Ha már találkoztunk, és már úgyis felkavartuk egymás lelkét… igen… kíváncsi vagyok, mi van veled – nézel rám egy bűntudatos mosollyal.

- Ott leszek – sóhajtok, és megcsóválom a fejem, mire megint lesütöd a szemed, majd Macre pillantasz.

- Kilenckor?

- Rendben – egyezik bele ő is, mire még rábólintasz, majd elköszönsz, és magunkra hagysz bennünket.

- Mesélsz? – néz rám kíváncsian Mac.

- Erről most nem szeretnék – hárítom el kimérten, mire még kíváncsibban néz rám, de tudja, nem lenne most ildomos, hogy faggasson, mert csak összekapunk. Vannak a múltamnak olyan részei, amibe nem akarom őt beavatni.

- Szóval túl személyes…

- Nincs mit mesélnem, MacLeod – nézek rá morcosan. – Ha lenne… akkor talán nem viselt volna meg ennyire ez a találkozás – mondom, majd kiiszom a sörömet, és otthagyom. Még érzem a pillantását a hátamban, ahogy felmegyek a lépcsőn, el tudom képzelni, hogy csóválja meg a fejét, de végül kisétálok az utcára.

Mac jelenlétét még halványan érzem, ahogy becsukódik mögöttem az ajtó, de te már messze jársz, csak a lelkemben tomboló vihar maradt, ami úgyis tudom, hogy nem fog csillapodni a holnapi találkozásunkig, és hogy utána elcsitul, vagy még jobban felerősödik, csak a jó ég tudja.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ma éjjel a régi csatákkal fogok álmodni, és reggel úgy ébredek, mint akit kerékbe törtek. Az ilyen régi dolgok még álmomban is ritkán jönnek elő, de tudom, hogy most te mindent visszahoztál. Pedig mennyi minden történt már azóta…

Lassan sétálok haza, és bármennyire is nem akarok rajtad gondolkodni, azt teszem. Még erővel próbálom távol tartani a régi dolgokat, inkább azon töprengek, merre járhattál, mit csinálhattál az elmúlt kétezer évben. Olyan hosszú idő… Azt sejtem, hogy tényleg nem nagyon hagytad el azt a vidéket… a régi Babilon vidékét… ahol először meghaltál, és ahol ő is meghalt.

Nem akarom ezeket a gondolatokat, így mikor hazaérek, gyorsan megiszok még egy sört, hagyva, hogy kissé elzsongítson, majd letusolok, és ágyba teszem magam. Tudom, a holnapi napom kellőképpen hosszú lesz, s az azután következőket majd a holnap határozza meg.

~~o~~

Mikor másnap reggel felébredek, néhány másodpercig nem is értem, miért olyan nyomott a hangulatom. Aztán eszembe jutsz, és az is, hogy lassan indulnom kéne, ha nem akarom lekésni a találkozót. Nem vagyok túl lelkes… Nem mintha nem örülnék neked… el sem tudom mondani, mennyire örülök, hogy láthatlak. Egyszerűen csak tudom, minél tovább vagy itt, minél inkább visszatérnek az emlékeim, annál keményebb lesz, mikor majd megint eltűnsz. Mert eltűnsz, ebben szinte biztos vagyok, és megint nem marad más, mint az az eszméletlen hiányérzet, amit akkor is magad mögött hagytál.

Ennek ellenére veszek egy nagy levegőt, kikecmergek az ágyból, magamra húzok egy farmert, a megszokott megviselt pulcsival, fogom a kardom, és útnak indulok.

Az üzletben még csak MacLeod jelenlétét érzem, így besétálok. Felnéz a könyvelésből, és alaposan szemügyre vesz. Nem nézhetek ki valami fényesen, mert megcsóválja a fejét.

- Még mindig nem akarsz mesélni?

- Vannak dolgok, amik nem tartoznak rád – vágok vissza köszönés helyett, mire megint sóhajt, és feláll az asztalától.

- Ahogy akarod. Tudod, mit keres?

- Igen, azt hiszem. Egy aranygyűrűt, nagy, ovális, vörös kővel. Mint a felkelő nap fénye… mint a lobogó tábortűz lángja…

- És miért kell neki annyira?

- Ezt lehetőleg ne kérdezd meg tőle! – figyelmeztetem szigorúan. Semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy kiborítsuk egymást, márpedig, tudom, ha eszedbe jut az az este, ki fogsz borulni. Az az este, mikor neki ajándékoztad ezt a gyűrűt. És mi ketten is azon az éjszakán beszélgettünk igazán először. Szóval nekem sem nagyon kellene felidéznem.

- Ha elmondod, nem kérdezem meg tőle – néz rám várakozón Mac. Aljasnak érzem a zsarolást, de érted még ennek is engedek.

- Nászajándékba adta valakinek.

- Kinek?

- Számít? – kérdezem nyersen, de válaszolni már nem jut ideje, mert megérezzük, hogy közeledsz.

Ahogy belépsz, valószínűleg megérzed köztünk a feszültséget, mert néhány másodpercig cikázik köztünk a pillantásod.

- Jó reggelt! – lépsz közelebb végül.

- Jó reggelt! – fújja ki az addig visszatartott levegő Mac, és inkább a tárgyra tér. – Szóval egy régi gyűrűt keresel?

- Igen – bólintasz rá. – Sok-sok éve keresem már. Te el sem tudod képzelni, mióta. Nem volt könnyű a nyomára akadni, de… remélem, tényleg nálad van.

- Hát… járjunk utána – adja meg magát Mac, majd az egyik zárt vitrinhez lép, kinyitja, és egy fából készült dobozkát vesz elő, és odahozza hozzánk. Leteszi eléd, majd még egyszer végignéz rajtunk, és lassan kinyitja.

Nem kell belenéznem, elég csak az arcodra vetnem egy pillantást, és tudom, megtaláltad, amit kerestél. Lehunyod a szemed egy pillanatra, és már nyúlnál érte, mikor megáll a kezed a levegőben, és Macre nézel.

- Szabad?

Mac csak udvariasan bólint, mire óvatosan kiveszed a gyűrűt a dobozból. Úgy érinted meg, mintha valami nagyon törékeny dolgot vennél a kezedbe. Látom, hogy reszket a kezed. A szemed ugyanolyan könnyfátyolos, mint mindig, ha róla beszéltél, ha rá gondoltál a halála után.

- Ez a gyűrű legalább ezerötszáz éves – mondja Mac.

- Legalább kétezer kétszáz – helyesbítesz halkan. – Egyiptomban találtam, Krisztus előtt úgy kétszázötven évvel. Mit kérsz érte? – pillantasz MacLeodra, miközben visszateszed a helyére.

- Mit ajánlasz? – mosolyog halványan Mac, mivel ő is átérezte, milyen fontos ez neked.

- Mit szólnál egy cseréhez?

- Az attól függ, mit ajánlasz.

A zsebedbe nyúlsz, és egy kis ékszerdobozt veszel elő. Azonnal felismerem a gyűrűt, ami benne van, elég csak egy pillantást vetnem rá. Te viselted sok éven keresztül. Átnyújtod Macnek, aki átveszi, alaposan szemügyre veszi, majd hoz egy nagyítót, és megvizsgálja.

- Jól meggondoltad ezt? – néz rád végül.

- Nincs ezen mit gondolkodni – mondod állva a pillantását.

- De ugye tudod, hogy ez sokszor többet ér? – pillant a kezében tartott dobozra.

- Nem érdekel az ára – rázod meg a fejed. – Ez nem erről szól.

- Sejtettem – mosolyodik el Mac. – Rendben. Ha neked így jó, én csak nyerhetek rajta – nyújtja feléd a kezét, te pedig megszorítod. Az üzlet megköttetett.

Újra a kezedbe veszed azt a gyűrűt, Mac pedig a másikat gyorsan bezárja a szekrénybe, mintha attól tartana, hogy meggondolod magad. Én tudom, hogy ez a lehetőség nem áll fenn, hisz egy kétezer éves vágyad teljesült végre. Csak nézlek, ahogy nézed az ősi ékszert, és összeszorul a szívem.

- Nekem mindig te leszel a Nap… - suttogod az ősi nyelven, és nekem itt szakad el a cérna.

Régen is embertelenül nehéz volt szembenéznem azzal a mély szerelemmel, amit iránta éreztél, most mitől lenne könnyebb? És az, hogy még kétezer évvel a halála után is csak érte élsz… újra darabokra töri még az én nem létező szívemet is.

Csak elfordulok, és kisétálok az üzletből. Érzem, ahogy mindketten néztek utánam, MacLeod döbbenten, értetlenül, te bűntudattal, hisz pontosan érted a reakciót… nem számít. Csak az, hogy minél messzebbre menekülhessek tőled. MacLeod még utánam szól, de nekem eszem ágában sincs visszafordulni.

Céltalanul indulok el valamerre, de egyáltalán nem lep meg, hogy egy órácskával később a Szajna parton eszmélek a gondolataimból. Leülök a lépcsőre, és veszek egy nagy levegőt.

Újra és újra csak azt a pillanatot látom magam előtt, ahogy a tenyeredbe szorítod a gyűrűt, és tudom, nem vagyok képes már távol tartani magamtól az emlékeket. Végül megadom magam nekik.


	2. Chapter 2

Kétezer évvel korábban…

Sötétség borult már a városra, és a körülötte elterülő táborra, ennek ellenére mindenki ébren volt. Hatalmas tábortüzeket ültek körbe, és a várost is fáklyák százai borították szinte nappali fénybe. Ébren voltak, hiszen ez a nap különleges, ez a nap ünnep volt. Alexandros végre engedett a nyomásnak, a népe és a hadvezérei, de leginkább az anyja nyomásának, és megnősült.

Mindenki örült ennek, még akkor is, ha a vezérek kézzel-lábbal tiltakoztak az ellen, hogy nem makedón lányt vesz feleségül, végül mégis örültek… csak te nem… és én. Te azért, mert mindennél jobban szeretted őt, és ez az esküvő egy újabb láthatatlan falat épített közétek az összes eddigi mellé, én pedig azért, mert láttam, milyen fájdalmat okoz ez neked.

De te még ezt is elfogadtad… ő bármit tett, te fejet hajtottál, és támogattad, kerül, amibe kerül. Feláldozva önmagadat, az érzéseidet Alexandros oltárán.

Próbáltad emelt fővel viselni azt napot, és rajtam kívül talán senki nem látta kínt, ami ott égett a szemedben. Talán csak ő, de ő akkor nem törődhetett vele. A kötelesség az újdonsült felesége mellé szólította.

Csak néztelek, ahogy nézed őket, ahogy csendben a háttérben maradsz, ahogy mindig, ha Alexandros ezt akarta. Megértettem őt is, hisz az ő helyzetében meg kellett felelnie bizonyos elvárásoknak, de akkor is… pontosan tudta, mit tesz veled ezzel. Megaláz, beléd rúg, félreállít… Megint. De te még ezt is megbocsátottad neki… soha egyetlen pillanatig sem haragudtál rá semmiért. Elég volt egy mosolya, a szomorú szemének egy pillantása, és te mindent elnéztél neki.

Ahogy az ifjú pár eltűnt, téged is szem elől veszítettelek egy kis időre, de aztán hamarosan felbukkantál újra. Ha lehet, még szomorúbb voltál, mint eddig, könnyeket láttam a szemedben, amit próbáltál hosszú hajad függönye mögé rejteni, és nekem fogalmam sem volt, mi történt, ami feltette a koronát az elmúlt napra. Örültem, hogy előkerültél, csak, hogy nem sokkal később ismét eltűnj.

Mindig éreztem, ha a közelben voltál, pedig akkor még nem voltál halhatatlan. Csodák csodája volt ez, hisz annyi csatát vívtunk már meg, bármelyikben kaphattál volna egy halálos sebet, hogy aztán halhatatlanként ébredj újra. De te jó voltál… már akkor piszok jó voltál… az ellenség sok sebet ejtett rajtad, de végleg legyűrni senkinek sem sikerült.

Szemmel tartottalak már az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy elindultunk erre az őrült hódító hadjáratra. Mondanám, hogy vigyáztam rád, de nem voltál rászorulva. Bátor, erős, jól képzett harcos voltál, mint Alexandros bármelyik vezére, hisz előbb tanultatok harcolni, mint járni. Csak egyszerűen melletted akartam lenni, ha mégis megtörténik, hogy átváltozol, hogy ne legyél egyedül egy idegen, feje tetejére állt világban, mikor magadhoz térsz. Úgy is éppen elég nehéz, ha van melletted valaki, aki elmagyarázza, hogy egyáltalán mi történik veled.

Mindig a te csapatodban harcoltam, és csatáról csatára feljebb jutottam a ranglétrán. A csatákban szerzett érdemeimnek és a gyógyítói tapasztalataimnak hála, elismert tagja voltam a seregednek. Mindig a csata sűrűjében harcoltam, és utána gyógyítottam a sebesülteket. És mindeközben észrevétlenül beléd szerettem. A mindig szomorú szemedbe, a bájos mosolyodba, a szelídségedbe, a szerénységedbe…

És mindezzel párhuzamosan egyre tisztábban láttam, mi van közted és Alexandros között. Nyílt titok volt az emberek között, hogy szeretők vagytok, már egészen ifjú korotok óta, de senki nem látott emögé. Senki sem látta, hogy ez az érzés olyan mély, hogy nincs az a pletyka, nincs az a rosszindulatú intrika, nincs az az anyai vagy atyai parancs, ami ezt megingathatná. Hisz mindenki ellenetek volt. Olympia királyné, a hadvezérek, a nép, amely örököst követelt Alexandrostól, az egész világ. De ti akkor is szerettétek egymást, és kitartottatok egymás mellett.

Te szenvedtél ettől, mert imádtad őt, mégsem lehettél vele nyíltan. Én pedig attól, hogy imádtalak téged, és láttam, hogy mennyire szenvedsz.

Akkor, mikor másodszor is eltűntél aznap éjjel, a keresésedre indultam. Aggódtam érted, mert mikor utoljára láttalak, elég rossz állapotban voltál. Akkor úgy éreztem, azért tűnsz el, mert nem akarod, hogy bárki lássa, mennyire maga alá temet ez az egész. Nem akartad senki számára nyilvánvalóvá tenni az érzéseidet. Legalábbis nem jobban, mint ő megengedhette magának.

Nagyon halványan éreztem még a közelségedet, az érzékelésem határán jártál, így gyanítottam, elhagytad a várost, de talán még a körülötte elterülő sátortábort is.

Elindultam, nagyjából a megérzéseim után, ki a városból, a sátrak között. Némelyik tábortűz mellől invitáltak a mulatozók, hogy csatlakozzak, de csak odaintettem, hogy később. Aznap éjjel nem volt az a boroskupa, ami eltérített volna a célomtól.

Ahogy elhagytam a sátrakat, erősödött a jelenlétedet jelző borzongás. Ide már-már el sem hatolt a lobogó tüzek fénye, én mégis megtaláltalak.

A semmi közepén ültél a földön, elbújva egy hatalmas kő mögé, és el tudtam képzelni, milyen üveges tekintettel bámulsz magad elé. Próbáltál menekülni a fájdalom elől, de te magad is tudtad, reménytelen. Ezen az éjszakán mindenképp.

Eddig elnézted Alexandros félrelépéseit, hogy csal Bagoasszal, vagy bármelyik jóképű szolgálójával, aki éppen a keze ügyébe akad. Tudtad, hogy az csak a fizikai szükséglet kielégítése… Bár Bagoast viselted a legnehezebben. Iránta talán még érzett is valamit, és ezt te is tudtad. A fiatal fiú bájos arca, és nem utolsósorban az alázata megfogta Alexandrost. Mindig eltűntél, ha Bagoas neki táncolt. Nem bírtad nézni a nyers vágyat Alexandros szemében.

Mégis… volt köztetek valami ki nem mondott szövetség, hisz ő is vigyázott Alexandrosra, amennyire lehetőségei engedték, ahogy te is. Volt, hogy mindketten mellette voltatok, mikor kiborult, és ketten együtt próbáltatok lelket önteni belé, hol több, hol kevesebb sikerrel.

De ez most más. Ez most hivatalos. Ez a nő majd gyereket fog szülni neki, majd családjuk lesz, így te még inkább háttérbe szorulsz majd.

Fázósan összehúztad magadon a palástot, pedig kellemesen meleg éjszaka volt. De te beleborzongtál a magányba, és a gondolatba, hogy ő éppen valaki mást ölel.

Összeszorult szívvel sétáltam oda hozzád, majd leguggoltam mögötted, és megsimogattam a két karod.

- Jól vagy? – kérdeztem aggódva.

- Methos – ismerted fel a hangom, pedig még csak fel sem néztél. – Szeretnék most egyedül lenni.

- Én viszont nem szeretnélek most egyedül hagyni. Szükséged van valakire, aki melletted van ma éjjel.

- Tudom, hogy segíteni akarsz – sóhajtottál -, de most nem tudsz.

- Tudom – bólintottam rá. – Tudom, mit érzel.

- Nem, nem tudhatod – ráztad meg a fejed, és nagyon nyeltél, ahogy a fájdalom felkúszott a torkodon.

- De igen… hidd el, pontosan tudom – mondtam, mire felkaptad a fejed, és némi ijedtséggel néztél fel rám, de csak egy megnyugtató mosolyt kaptál. - Ott ragyog a szemedben… minden nap, minden percben, amikor ránézel – mondtam, mire lehajtottad a fejed. Sosem volt szabad ennyire nyilvánvalóvá tenned az érzéseidet. Azt hitted, ha én láttam, akkor bárki más is felfedezhette. Pedig csak én láttam, mert én figyeltem rád igazán, senki más. - Csata előtt, ahogy erőt merítesz belőle, és csata után, ahogy az első gondolatod, hogy megkeresd őt - folytattam. - És ma is láttam, hogy mit éreztél. Mert… én is ugyanezt érzem. Szeretek valakit… aki sosem lehet az enyém. Még annyira sem, mint ő a tiéd. Ismerem a fájdalmadat. Engedd, hogy itt maradjak veled! Talán könnyítene a szenvedésen, amit most érzel.

- Hát maradj! – adtad meg magad a szelíd erőszaknak, mire letelepedtem melléd.

- Igazságtalan az élet – csóváltam meg a fejem, ahogy én is a távoli horizontra szegeztem a tekintetem.

- Ennek így kellett lennie – mondtad szigorúan, mintegy saját magadat is győzködve. – Nem feszíthette a húrt a végtelenségig. A saját emberei fordultak volna ellene.

- De akkor sem ezt érdemeljük – ráztam meg újra a fejem. – Te sem… ő sem… és én sem. Az igaz érzéseknek be kellene teljesedniük. Legalább neked boldognak kellene lenned vele.

- Nem lehet az enyém… nem… úgy nem, ahogy én szeretném… - hajtottad le a fejed. – Még akkor sem… ha szeretné… ha ő is… szeret.

- Szeret téged – karoltam át a vállad, és egy pillanatra megszorítottam. - Te vagy az ő erőssége. A menedéke.

- Igen, persze – néztél félre.

- Te is tudod, hogy így van.

- Igen, tudom – láttad be. – De az ő életében annyi minden van. Annyi minden, ami fontosabb nálam… a világ… aminek a meghódítására olyan szenvedéllyel vágyik. Semmit és senkit nem szeret úgy, mint az álmait. Mindent alárendel ennek… - fakadtál ki, majd összeszorított szemmel megráztad a fejed. – Nem lenne szabad ilyet mondanom.

- Így érzel – szorítottam meg újra a vállad, majd elengedtelek. – És én megértem, hogy így érzel. Nagy dolog az, amire ő vágyik. Talán túl nagy dolog egyetlen embernek.

- Ő képes rá – néztél fel rám végre, de az a hit, az a bizalom, ami a szemedben csillogott, csak még jobban fájt. – És én büszke vagyok rá, hogy mellette harcolhatok – tért vissza a tekinteted a csillagokra. – Nem ez bánt… nem igazán.

- Te őt akarod… és nem ezt az őrült háborút – sandítottam rád egy pillanatra, de már a gondolat tiltakozást váltott ki belőled. Ő és a világmeghódító tervei egyek voltak. De végül nyugalmat erőltettél magadra, és rám néztél.

- Ha így gondolod, miért vagy itt, Methos?

- Nem tehetek mást – mondtam állva a pillantásod.

- Ahogy én sem – sóhajtottál, és újra elfordultál tőlem.

- Ez így olyan reménytelen – tűnődtem el. – Végül senki sem kapja meg, amit szeretne. Te sem, és ő sem.

- Ő képes valóra váltani az álmait – állítottad magabiztosan.

- Mit gondolsz, barátom – fordultam feléd -, ha tényleg sikerül neki… ha meghódítja a világot… vajon boldog lesz? Vajon úgy érzi majd, hogy révbe ért? Vajon úgy érzi majd, hogy sikerült megfelelnie minden vele szemben támasztott követelménynek?

- Nem tudom – ráztad meg a fejed csüggedten. – Néha úgy érzem… menekül… de nem tudom, mit tesz majd, ha már nem lesz hova menekülnie. Néha nem értem… azt a kényszert, ami hajtja… csak próbálok segíteni, ahogy tudok.

- És ő így hálálja meg…

- Methos! – szóltál rám szigorúan, mert még aznap sem tűrted el, hogy bárki rosszat mondjon rá.

- Bocsáss meg! – hajtottam fejet. Nem veszekedni akartam, hanem segíteni, még akkor is, ha ez is egy reménytelen vállalkozás volt.

- Neki mindig bizonyítania kellett… az apjának, az anyjának, a vezéreknek… a népének... leginkább önmagának. De senki nem ismeri őt igazán.

- Csak te.

- Sokszor még ebben is kételkedem – ráztad meg a fejed. – Bár kétségkívül én ismerem a legjobban… nekem feltárja a gondolatait… a miérteket is… és az aggodalmait… de… néha azt hiszem, még ez is kevés. Kevés ahhoz, hogy segíteni tudjak. Kevés ahhoz, hogy megadjam neki, amire vágyik. Olyan, mintha keresne valamit, amit soha nem találhat meg.

- A lelke békéjét – mondtam, mire egy pillanatra találkozott a pillantásunk, és lesütötted a szemed.

- Vannak pillanatok… de tényleg csak pillanatok… mikor úgy tűnik, megtalálta. Amikor békére lel önmagával.

- A karjaidban… az ölelésedben – mondtam ki, amit te nem akartál.

- De most mégis valaki mást ölel – mondtad elcsukló hangon.

- Nem így akarja, hidd el!

- Ez most nem vígasztal – suttogtad.

- Tudom – mondtam halkan, majd lassan mögéd térdeltem, és finoman masszírozni kezdtem a vállad. El akartál húzódni, de nem hagytam. – Ne félj! – súgtam. – Nem lát meg senki. Csak engedd el magad! Csak azt szeretném, hogy egy kicsit próbálj megnyugodni! Tudom, hogy többet nem segíthetek… de ne kínozd magad azzal, hogy most rá gondolsz! Nem szabad! Tönkreteszed magad.

- Nem tudok nem rá gondolni – súgtad. – Ez a legszörnyűbb… csak őt látom magam előtt. Annyira… fáj.

- Bárcsak segíthetnék – csóváltam meg a fejem. Abban a pillanatban elmondhatatlanul gyűlöltem Alexandrost, amiért ezt tette veled. Eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy egy éjjel megkeresem és megölöm… de tudtam, ezzel is csak neked ártanék, szétszakítanám a lelkedet, így elvetettem az ötletet, és próbáltam inkább rád figyelni.

Hosszú ideig ültél csendben, talán némi vigaszt találva a váratlan gyengédségben, de a gondolataidat mégsem bírtam elterelni. A betonkeményre feszült izmaid csak nagyon kicsit engedtek a kezem alatt. Mikor egy óra múlva újra megszólaltál, akkor sem tudtál másról beszélni, csak róla.

- Olyan sokszor kívántam már - mondtad halkan -, hogy bárcsak egyszerű emberek lehetnénk mindketten… egyszerű kézművesek, vagy földművesek… Lehet, hogy nehezebb életünk lenne, hogy meg kellene küzdenünk a betevő falatért, hogy kapanyéltől és nem kardmarkolattól lenne kérges a tenyerünk… de senkit sem zavarna, hogy szeretjük egymást… boldogok lehetnénk. Nem kellene ez a pusztítás… és ő nem vágyna olyan nagyon a világuralomra - mondtad lehajtott fejjel, és igazolva láttam a gyanúmat, miszerint tényleg csak az ő kedvéért harcoltál, és te magad nem láttad értelmét az egész őrült hadjáratnak.

- Talán majd lecsillapodik. Fiatal még… adj neki időt – mondtam bíztatón, holott magam sem hittem ebben. Alexandrost nem az ifjúság heve, hanem valami őrült belső kényszer hajszolta végig a világon.

- Igen – bólintottál rá, de a te hangodban sem volt több meggyőződés, mint az enyémben, majd hátranéztél rám. – Methos, most már… nyugodtan magamra hagyhatsz. Már nem lesz baj.

- Biztos? Szívesen maradok veled, amíg csak akarod – szorítottam meg a vállad.

- Hálás vagyok, hogy mellettem voltál – próbáltál halványan elmosolyodni, és nekem kihagyott egy ütemet a szívem, pedig gyatrára sikeredett próbálkozás volt. – Sokat segítettél. De nekem még sok mindent végig kell gondolnom, neked pedig ideje nyugovóra térni.

- Rendben – adtam meg magam. – De ne maradj sokáig! És próbáld összeszedni magad! Nem veheti észre rajtad senki, hogy mennyire bánt.

- Tudom – bólintottál rá. – De ma senki nem fog jobban kinézni, mint én, hisz átdorbézolták az éjszakát. Így nyertem egy nap haladékot.

- Igaz – bólintottam rá, és nem könnyű szívvel, de feltápászkodtam mellőled, de végül mégis visszaguggoltam hozzád. – Ha bármiben segíthetek, keress meg, rendben?

- Köszönöm, Methos! – mondtad még halkan, majd mikor visszafordult a tekinteted a lassan már pirkadó horizontra, még megszorítottam a vállad, és magadra hagytalak.

Ahogy sétáltam vissza a szállásom felé, forrtak bennem az indulatok. Leginkább a tehetetlenség miatt. Annyira szerettem volna valahogy segíteni, de nem tehettem. Bajba kevertelek volna, és azt szerettem volna a legkevésbé.

A rég elhamvadt tüzek körül mélyen aludtak az emberek, így attól nem kellett tartanom, hogy bárki kikövetkezteti, veled töltöttem azt az éjszakát. Nem mintha bármi olyasmi történt volna, aminek nem lett volna szabad, de ezt kettőnkön kívül senki nem tudhatta. Alexandros pedig volt olyan forrófejű világ életében, hogy még a vélt sérelmet is megtorolta volna. És bár nem ölhetett volna meg igazán, akkor sem vigyázhattam volna rád tovább, és nem lehettem volna melletted, mikor végül bekövetkezett… De erről akkor még fogalmam sem volt, így éppen akkor, mikor a felkelő nap első sugarai megvilágították a várost, bezuhantam az ágyamba, és elaludtam.


	3. Chapter 3

_Napjainkban…_

Hosszú órákkal később találsz rám. Biztos MacLeod mondta el, hogy ha valami bajom van önmagammal vagy a világgal, mindig vízpartra megyek, és lévén Párizs, nem maradt más, csak a Szajna. Talán végigjártad az egész folyópartot. Én azonban annyira elmerültem a múltban, hogy csak akkor veszem észre a közeledésed, mikor már csak néhány méterre állsz tőlem. Mégsem mozdulok. Csak nézem a vizet, mintha a hömpölygő ár magával vihetné az emlékek fájdalmát. Lesétálsz hozzám, és leülsz mögöttem a lépcsőre, majd finoman masszírozni kezded a vállam. Ez régen csak neki járt ki tőled, így be kell vallanom, meglepsz ezzel a gyengéd érintéssel.

- Jól vagy, Methos? – kérdezed egy perccel később.

- Persze – bólintok rá egy sóhajjal.

- Hát még mindig így fáj? – kérdezed halkan.

- Miért, a te fájdalmad enyhítették a századok? – kérdezem kissé nyersebben, mint akartam, így megrázom a fejem. – Ne haragudj!

- Semmi baj. Igazad van – mondod békülékenyen. – Mikor megláttalak… minden emlék visszatért… még azok is, amiket megtanultam elfojtani.

- Nem lett volna szabad… nem lett volna szabad találkoznunk – rázom meg a fejem csüggedten.

- Tényleg így érzed? – szorítod meg egy pillanatra a vállam, mikor érzed, hogy el akarok húzódni.

- Van értelme? – kérdezem csüggedten, és maradok a helyemen. – Csak kínozzuk egymást és magunkat.

- Ha úgy szeretnéd, elmegyek – siklik finoman a kezded a vállamról a karomra, és én beleborzongok ebbe az érintésbe. Tudom, hogy csak megnyugtatni akartál vele, mégis… nekem mást jelent. Elérhetetlen vágyakat, álmokat, amiktől régen is egy szakadék választott el.

- Már mindegy – hajtom le a fejem. – Ez már nem lesz jobb, csak rosszabb, ha elmész.

- Akkor maradok – mondod végül, és el tudom képzelni azt a halvány, szívdöglesztő mosolyt, ami feltűnik az arcodon. – Elmeséled, mi van veled mostanában? Mivel foglalkozol?

- Történelmet tanítok – vonok vállat, hisz semmi jelentősége nincs. Ez nem munka, nekem legalábbis, csak emlékezés és elmélkedés. Pszichoterápia, ami segít feldolgozni az emlékeket. Jobb esetben.

- Engem is meg szoktál említeni? – kérdezed még mindig mosolyogva, ahogy átülsz mellém, és rám nézel.

- Igen, előfordul – mosolyodom el én is halványan.

- Egyszer azt mondta – tűnődsz el -, hogy mindannyiunknak eljön az ideje… s a halálunk után csak az számít, amit tettünk. Az ő nevét megőrizte a történelem… mi… csak statiszták voltunk mellette.

- Hős voltál - biztosítlak. - Ahogy sokan mások is. Parmenion, Kleitosz, Kasszandrosz, Krateirosz… és a többiek is. Nélkülük… nélkületek nem jutott volna el olyan messzire. Olyan emberek vették körül, akik bármire képesek lettek volna érte. A legjobbak voltatok. De az emberek nem szeretnek sok nevet megjegyezni.

- Nem, Methos – rázod meg a fejed. – A többiek lehet, hogy hősök voltak… Ha hős lettem volna, meg tudtam volna védeni. De nem tudtam… elbuktam… ahogy Patroklosz is elbukott Trója alatt…

- Patroklosz Akhilleuszért halt, ahogy te őérte – nézek rád sóhajtva. – De… ha máshonnan nézzük… az olyan csillagok… amik olyan fényesen ragyognak, mint ő… hirtelen hunynak ki… sokszor önmagukat pusztítva el. A saját vesztébe rohant… és azt hiszem… még saját magának sem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért.

- Jót akart… jobbá tenni az emberek életét. Összekötni az országokat és a népeket… Segíteni nekik eljutni oda, hova vágyni se mertek – mondod halkan, és gyanítom, az ő saját szavait idézed, ahogy annyiszor. Még mindig szóról szóra emlékszel a beszélgetéseitekre.

- De Babilonban rá kellett volna döbbennie, hogy vannak népek, amik fejlettebbek, kulturáltabbak… gazdagabbak nálunk. Akiket tisztelnünk kellene, és tanulnunk tőlük, nem pedig nyers erővel leigázni őket.

- Tisztelte őket – veted ellen. – Sokkal jobban, mint abban a korban ez jellemző volt. Sok hibát követett el, Methos… ezt már én is beláttam… de azt tudom, hogy a szándékai jók voltak.

- Álmodozó volt – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Ezt Kadmosz írta róla, ugye?

- Igen, úgy ötven évvel a halála után – gondolkodom el. – Érdekesen ellentmondásos dolgokat írt. Pár száz évvel később volt szerencsém olvasni a feljegyzéseit.

- Ugyanazokat az ellentmondásos dolgokat, amiket mi is láttunk – látod be. – Végtelenül hitt az álmaiban, ugyanakkor végtelenül alábecsülte önmagát. Becsvágyó volt, mégsem tartott meg semmit önmagának. A fél világ ura volt, az idő többségében mégsem mondhatott magáénak mást, mint egy kardot és egy lovat. Az egész életét ellentmondások jellemezték.

- Áldozat volt – vontam vállat. – Az anyja és az apja áldozata.

- Igen – bólintasz rá. – Sokszor tette fel nekem a kérdést, melyiküknek volt igaza. Olympiának, aki istennek tartotta, vagy Philipposnak, aki puhánynak. Azt hiszem, már születése pillanatában ez az ellentmondás hatotta át az életét. Vajon kinek volt igaza?

- Te voltál az egyetlen, aki megmondhatta neki, hogy egyiküknek sem. Te voltál az egyetlen, aki mindig a szemébe mondhattad az igazat, és azt elfogadta. Senki másra nem hallgatott.

- Rám sem hallgatott – rázod meg a fejed. - Meghallgatott, az igaz, a szemébe mondhattam olyat, amit senki más, de mindig leszerelt. Mindig meg tudott győzni az igazáról, mindig olyan… lelkesítően, olyan magával ragadóan tudott beszélni, hogy még a pokolba is utána mentem volna. És ő tudta ezt. Hogy bármire képes vagyok érte – csóválod meg a fejed újra. – Mindig azt mondta, hogy ez csak a kezdet… és én mindig hittem neki.

- Igen, vakon bíztál benne. De te megmondhattad neki… akár azt, hogy a vezérek nem akarják, hogy üldözze Dariust, megmondhattad neki azt is, hogy a leigázott népek egy kapzsi diktátornak tartják, hogy rabszolgának érzik magukat a meghódított földeken, megmondhattad neki, hogy a kicsapongásaival csak lejáratja magát…

- Te mindig olyan dolgokat tudtál rólam – hajtod le a fejed – amikről azt hittem, nem tud senki. Honnan?

- Csak odafigyeltem rád – vonok vállat. – De nem segíthettem, míg ott voltunk. Már így is sokszor csúnyán nézett rám.

- Tényleg? – nézel rám meglepetten, és leesik, hogy neked azt a beszélgetést sosem meséltem el…

_Kétezer évvel korábban…_

Épp a palota előtt sétáltam el, a kovácshoz tartottam, hogy kiköszörülje a pajzsomból a legutolsó csatában szerzett sérülést, mikor Alexandros utánam szólt.

- Methos!

Megvártam, míg odaért hozzám, aztán fejet hajtottam. – Felség!

- Csatlakozz hozzám! – mondta, és továbbindult. Szigorú kedvében volt, amit általában inkább csak a vezéreinek tartogatott, hisz az egyszerű emberrel mindig nyájas volt és nagylelkű, így nem tudtam, mire számíthatok tőle, csak elindultam mellette.

- Azt mondják, tegnap este a palotában jártál – mondta szinte hanyagul, még csak rám sem nézve. Magamban káromkodtam egyet, és megfogadtam, ha megtudom, ki dobott fel, annak alaposan ellátom a baját. Nem magam miatt, nekem Alexandros nem árthatott volna, inkább amiatt aggódtam, hogy köztetek fog feszültséget okozni, ha megtudja, nálad jártam. Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy összeszedted-e magad az esküvő óta eltelt néhány napban. Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy tehetek-e érted még valamit. Megnyugtattál, hogy már rendben leszel, de én mégis aggódtam. A figyelmem azonban visszatért a királyra, aki türelmesen várta, hogy mit reagálok.

- Igen, felség – ismertem be végül, mert tudtam, ha tagadni próbálnék, csak még jobban felbőszítem.

- Miért? – sandított rám.

- Beszélnem kellett valakivel.

- Elárulod, hogy kivel?

- Egy baráttal, aki szomorú, és szüksége volt néhány bíztató szóra.

- Áruld el ki az! Hátha én is segíthetnék! – állt meg, miközben fürkészőn nézett rám.

- Nem lehet, felség. Már így is épp elég szomorú. Nem akarok neki még több bajt okozni – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Methos – próbált tovább faggatni, de én tisztában voltam azzal, hogy tudja, miért jártam bent a házban.

- Felség, ha úgy kívánod, nem megyek többé a palotába – adtam meg magam. Semmi értelme nem volt, hogy bajba keverjelek. Az lett volna számodra az utolsó csepp, ha még a féltékenységével is szembe kell nézned. Főleg így, minden ok nélkül.

- Hogy kérhetnék ilyet? – nézett valahova a hátam mögé a távolba. – Ha a barátodnak szüksége van rád…

- Nem rám lenne szüksége – néztem rá szemrehányón, mire megvillant a szeme, de végül csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és lehajtotta a fejét, de aztán felnézett rám, és a pillantása már kemény volt és kérlelhetetlen.

- A barátod el tudja dönteni, kire van szüksége. És neked el kell fogadnod a döntését – mondta szigorúan, immár egyenesen a szemembe nézve.

- Úgy lesz, felség – hajtottam fejet, és azt csak magamban tettem hozzá, hogy akkor sem tehetnék mást, ha a fejem tetejére állok. Túlságosan szeretted őt, és én ezzel nem kezdhettem semmit.

Még rábólintott, én pedig fejcsóválva néztem, ahogy elsétál. Nyílt és egyértelmű fenyegetés volt, hogy tűnjek a közeledből. Nem tartottam igazságosnak. Ha megadna, vagy legalább megpróbálna megadni neked mindent, amire szükséged van, még el is fogadtam volna, hogy kisajátít… de ez közel sem volt így. Csak szenvedtél, azt viszont nem tűrte el, hogy bárki más vigaszt nyújtson neked. Nem mintha engedted volna…

_Napjainkban…_

Megrázom a fejem, ahogy visszatérek a jelenbe, és úgy döntök, inkább egy másik jelenetet mesélek el.

- Emlékszel, mikor azt a csúnya sebet kaptad a perzsa dárdától?

- Az első napokból nincsenek igazán emlékeim, alig voltam magamnál – rázod meg a fejed. – De amúgy igen. Jó időre ledöntött a lábamról. Ha te nem vagy…

- Már akkor meghaltál volna. A láz elvitt volna. Sokat gondolkodtam azon, hogy jobb lett volna, ha akkor hagylak meghalni.

- Miért? – nézel rám döbbenten, hisz ismertél... gyógyítóként, orvosként bármit megtettem volna a betegeimért már abban az időben is, ahogy az idők folyamán bármikor, és sosem mondtam volna ilyet.

- Megkímélhettelek volna sok mindentől, ami az után történt – vontam vállat.

- Methos, én végig mellette akartam lenni! – tiltakozol.

- Igen, tudom. Akkor is, amikor már nem volt beszámítható.

- Ne mondd ezt! – szólsz rám még mindig keményen.

- Te is tudod, hogy Ázsiában már csak fantomokat kergetett. Megszállott volt. Nem érdekelte, hogy az embereit mérgeskígyók tizedelik, hogy elefántok ellen kellene pusztakézzel harcolnunk, hogy tucatjával fagynak halálra az embereink a hegyekben, hogy a lavinák egész szakaszokat temetnek maguk alá… semmi nem érdekelte, csak a látomásai. A vezérek akkor már rég haza akartak menni… a családjukhoz, a gyerekeikhez, akiket már tíz éve nem láttak, rajta kívül mindenki belefáradt már az évtizedes háborúba, de őt ez nem érdekelte.

- Nem ezt akartad mesélni, ha jól sejtem – rázod meg a fejed kissé ingerülten. Mindig így reagáltál, ha kritizálni próbáltam. Mindig védted, még akkor is, amikor mindenki más számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy hülyeséget készül csinálni.

- Nem – sóhajtok visszatérve az eredeti gondolatmenetemhez. – A csata után, mikor rád találtam, már alig vert a szíved. Próbáltam ellátni a sebed, elállítani a vérzést… mikor megjelent. Teljesen ki volt kelve önmagából, szó szerint nekem esett. El akart zavarni, megtiltotta, hogy hozzád érjek, még azt is, hogy még egyszer rád nézzek.

- Tényleg? – néztél rám meglepetten. – De… mégis összeraktál. Ápoltál napokig. Erre emlékszem… Tartottad bennem a lelket, mikor ő nem lehetett mellettem. El sem mozdultál mellőlem azokban a napokban. Tudom, hogy… fogtad a kezem, mikor senki nem látta, és… úgy hitted, én sem vagyok magamnál.

- Igen, valóban így volt – ismerem be. - Közöltem vele, hogy én elmegyek, de akkor te nem éred meg a reggelt, de talán még az éjfélt sem. Mikor megkérdeztem tőle, hogy tényleg ezt akarja-e, úgy nézett rám, hogy azzal a pillantással ölni lehetne, de végül visszaengedett hozzád. Sőt… azt mondta, ha meghalsz, engem is kivégeztet. Szép kilátásaim voltak, mondhatom. Rengeteg vért vesztettél, és csak imádkozhattam, hogy ne fertőződjön el a sebed, mert akkor nem tehettem volna semmit.

- Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél…

- Nem azért tettem, hogy megköszönd – vonok vállat. – Engem már akkor kötött a hippokratészi eskü, mikor ez a fogalom még csak éppen kialakulóban volt. Te pedig talpra álltál, és visszamentél hozzá. Ennyi volt a történet.

- Methos…

- Neki mentettelek meg, nem magamnak – sóhajtok, mielőtt még újra az a vád ér, hogy el akartalak venni tőle. Volt már erre példa…

Kétezer évvel korábban…

- Visszamegyek! És nem érdekel, mit mondasz, nem tudsz visszatartani! – mondtad határozottan, és el is indultál.

Alig néhány órája ébredtél, s még éppen csak kapizsgáltad, mi történt. Zavart voltál, riadt és mivel tőlem hallottad az igazságot, meglehetősen nehezteltél rám. Mintha tehettem volna bármiről is… Még nem értetted igazán, mit jelent halhatatlannak lenni, és csak az lebegett előtted, hogy vissza kell térned hozzá a táborba, hisz tudtad, ha téged megöltek, már őt is komoly veszély fenyegeti. De nekem vissza kellett tartanom téged, bármi áron. Nem tehettem mást, előhúztam a kardom. Akkor egyszer fogtam rád fegyvert, de sajnos nekem is vannak bizonyos dolgok, amiknek mindent alá kell rendelnem. Még a saját érzéseimet is. Ezek pedig az addig is és azóta is ezerszer elátkozott szabályok. Nem fedhetjük fel magunkat, te pedig most épp arra készültél. Még ha nem is mondtad volna ki szavakkal… a fél tábor látott téged holtan, nem egészen huszonnégy órája.

- Methos – néztél rám döbbenten. – Mit csinálsz?

- Nem mész sehova!

- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezted még mindig ledermedve, a pillantásod le nem vetted a kardomról.

- Mondtam neked… nem láthatnak téged többé! Meghaltál! Látták. Ő is látta. Mit gondolsz, mit élne át?

- Örülne nekem – néztél rám dacosan. – Láttam, hogy szenvedett, mikor ott feküdtem haldokolva!

- Hephaistion… kérlek, értsd meg!

- Mit? Hogy nem akarod, hogy visszamenjek hozzá? Mit gondolsz, Methos? Azt hiszed, ha megtiltod, hogy visszamenjek, elfelejtem őt? Hogy majd téged foglak szeretni?

- Tényleg azt hiszed, ezért csinálom? – engedtem le a kardot. – Igen… szeretlek… az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy megláttalak – ismertem be szomorúan. - Mindig szerettelek… de sosem akartalak elvenni tőle. Tudom, hogy hozzá tartozol… tartoztál… a szíved mindig az övé lesz. Tudom, hogy a szerelmeden semmi nem változtat. Sosem lehetsz az enyém… Azt hiszed, nem fogadtam el? Hogy nem törődtem bele már azon az éjszakán… mikor elvette Roxane-t? Már akkor tudtam, hogy a szerelmedet iránta semmi sem ingathatja meg. Már akkor mondtam neked, hogy akit szeretek, soha nem lehet az enyém. Sosem hittem ezt másként, és nem is fogom. Sosem mondtam volna el, ha nem hánytorgatod fel!

Lehajtottad a fejed erre a kitörésre… Tudtad, hogy őszinte, tudtad, sosem állnék közétek, ha csak erről lenne szó. És pontosan emlékeztél azokra a szavakra, amik akkor elhangzottak.

- Kérlek! – kértem már sokkal szelídebben. – Lásd be, mi történne, ha visszamennél! Láttak holtan. Képtelenség, hogy most élsz, és besétálsz a táborba! Nem bírnák felfogni, nem bírnák megérteni! És nem is szabad szembesülniük ezzel!

- Megöltek… - csóváltad meg a fejed még mindig hitetlenkedve. Te ezt voltál képtelen felfogni. Pedig annyira várható volt, hogy a türelmüket vesztett vezérek oda ütnek, ahol Alexandrosnak a legjobban fáj. És az te voltál, bármennyire is nehezemre esett elfogadni.

- Igen. És számukra halott vagy. És ennek így is kell maradnia.

- De ő… ő szenved. Tudom, hogy ő az egyetlen, akinek hiányzom, de nem akarom, hogy miattam… nem akarom, hogy… - elcsuklott a hangod, és egy könnycsepp megszökött a gyönyörű szemedből. Ledobtam a kardom, és odaléptem hozzád, hogy átöleljelek. Tudtam, sokkal kevésbé ráz meg az, amit magadról megtudtál, mint az, hogy el kell szakadnod Alexandrostól.

- Igen, szenved. Elveszített téged. Téged, aki az egyetlen igaz támasza voltál. Az egyetlen voltál, akiben bízhatott… De hidd el, még ő sem bírná feldolgozni, hogy visszajöttél a halálból. Engedd el őt! Ne miattam, ne azért, mert én mondom… hanem próbáld belátni, hogy így helyes. Ez az egyetlen lehetséges út.

- De mi lesz vele nélkülem? Mindig azt mondta, meg kell védenem önmagától… Nélkülem…

- Talán talpra áll – szorítottalak magamhoz. – Az álmai majd segítik.

- Mielőtt… meghaltam… azt mondta… tavasszal Arábiába megyünk. De én már akkor tudtam, hogy oda már nem tarthatok vele. Ki vigyáz majd rá?

- Elég erős, hidd el…

- Nem, egyedül nem. Kell mellé valaki… talán majd… Bagoas vigyáz rá – mondtad összeszorított szemmel, és úgy öleltél, hogy kis híján összeroppantak a bordáim. Miközben mindketten tudtuk, hogy Bagoas túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy bármit is tehessen Alexandrosért, még az esetleges legjobb szándékai ellenére sem. És ő nem harcos, a csatákba nem kísérheti el, hogy vigyázzon rá a legnagyobb káoszban. És nem védheti meg az udvarias bájvigyorokba csomagolt ocsmány árulásoktól sem. És azt is sejtettük, hogy ő lesz a következő, akit kiiktatnak mellőle, aztán majd sorban a feleségei, és végül a fia, és Olympia királyné következik.

De ez a mondat azt is jelentette, hogy kezd megtörni az ellenállásod, és végül belátod majd, hogy nem tehetsz mást, mint hogy velem tarts. Hogy hová? Ki tudta azt előre? Azelőtt is céltalanul jártam a világot, mielőtt belefutottam volna Alexandros seregébe, és tudtam, most is jó néhány év bolyongás vár ránk, mire magunkra találunk mindketten. Főleg te. De nem akartalak magadra hagyni, sokáig nem voltál még olyan állapotban, hogy megvédd magad, ha belefutsz egy másik halhatatlanba. Nem a képességeidben kételkedtem, hisz tudtam, vívsz úgy, mint akármelyikünk, de nem ismerted a szabályokat, végtelenül becsületes és naiv voltál… és nem utolsósorban semmi célt nem láttál az életben. Nem tudtad volna megvédeni magad. Ezért is voltam még évekig melletted, hiába volt nekem kegyetlenül nehéz. Mert az volt. Elmondhatatlanul nehéz volt nézni, ahogy kínlódsz, hallgatni a fájdalmas sóhajokat az átvirrasztott éjszakákon, mikor egyikünk sem aludt még nagyon sokáig. De melletted voltam, nem tehettem mást…

Napjainkban…

- Már beláttam, Methos… Tudom, hogy jót akartál – ránt vissza a hangod a jelenbe. - Már sok mindent megértettem, sok mindent másként látok. Akkor még nem értettem sok mindent. Még nem szembesültem azzal, hogy reagálna ránk valaki, akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy halhatatlanok léteznek.

- Ezek szerint azóta sikerült szembesülnöd vele – nézek rád fürkészőn.

- Igen, volt már, akinek elmondtam – hajtod le a fejed egy nehéz sóhajjal, csak akkor sandítasz fel, mikor egy pillanatra rád nézek. – Methos – csóválod meg a fejed -, kétezer évet senki sem bír ki magányosan. Még én sem – sóhajtasz újra, mire megint rád nézek, majd visszatér a tekintetem a folyóra. – Tudom, hogy ezt most árulásnak érzed…

- Nem érzem árulásnak – biztosítalak. – Tudom, hogy igazad van abban, amit mondtál. Tudom milyen hosszú ideig magányosnak lenni, és találni egy társat olyan, mint amikor a fuldokló végre levegőhöz jut… De úgy sejtem, nem voltál ott szívvel-lélekkel ezekben a kapcsolatokban.

- Sosem hazudtam senkinek, Methos – kapod fel a fejet. – Szerettem őket…

- Tudom – bólintok rá. – Tudom, hogy szeretted őket. De mond azt nekem, hogy a hosszú éjszakákon, mikor nem tudtál aludni, nem gondoltál rá… miközben valaki más aludt a karjaidban.

Csak lehajtod a fejed, ami minden beismerésnél többet jelent. Nem erőltetem tovább a témát, inkább visszatérek a jelenbe.

- És te? Mivel foglalkozol manapság?

- Kereskedelemmel – vonsz vállat, majd egy pillanatra elmosolyodsz. – Elég nagy utat jártam be a háborúktól idáig.

- A háborúk ma már nem arról szólnak, mint régen.

- Nem, valóban – látod be. – Már sok minden nem arról szól, amiről régen.

- De azért van, ami változatlan.

- Methos…

- Nem számít – rázom meg a fejem. – És… meddig maradsz? Most, hogy megtaláltad a gyűrűt, amit kétezer éve kerestél…

- Nem tudom. Nem terveztem, hogy sokáig maradok… de… nem láthattam előre…

- Nem baj. Jobb úgy… talán könnyebb… ha nem maradsz sokáig.

- Akkor holnap elmegyek – mondod, és ahogy felnézek, látom, hogy keménységet erőltettél magadra. Ez sosem állt jól neked. Mindig azt jelezte számomra, hogy olyat teszel, ami idegen tőled.

Nem tudok mit mondani. Nem tudom, hogy lehetne jobb, hogy lehetne könnyebb. Maradhatnál néhány hétig, egy-két hónapig, de minden nap, minden percben csak kínoznánk egymást. És téged vár a saját életed, amit csak néhány napra terveztél ott hagyni. És talán vár is haza valaki… erről egy szóval sem beszéltél, én pedig nem akartam rákérdezni. Még ha épp szabad is vagy, úgysem maradnál velem. Olyan sok dolog van, ami közénk áll. Olyan sokat gondolkodtam ezen akkor régen… hogy vajon tudnál-e szeretni, ha nem lett volna az életedben ő? Talán akkor sem szerettél volna belém… talán soha nem vonzódtál hozzám egy pillanatig sem, és én csak naiv ábrándokba ringattam magam. Belém bújik a kisördög, és kétezer év után végre szeretnék választ kapni erre a kérdésre.

- Hephaistion – sandítok rád óvatosan -, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze – bólintasz rá, de nem nézel fel, a tekinteted a Szajna lassan folyó vizén nyugszik.

Eltűnődöm, hogyan is öntsem szavakba a kérdést, a kétséget, ami olyan hosszú ideje marcangolt, ha éppen eszembe jutottál.

- Ha annak idején… más körülmények között találkoztunk volna… ha nem ismerted volna őt…

- Tudod, hogy ezt el sem tudom képzelni?

- Gondoltam – bólintok rá. – Mindegy… felejtsd el! – mondom, és néhány percre csend telepszik ránk.

- Mit szerettél volna tudni? – töröd meg a csendet, miután néztük, ahogy egy teherhajó eldöcög előttünk.

- Azt – adom meg magam sóhajtva -, hogy lett volna egy egészen pici esélyem nálad, ha ő nincs az életedben?

- Methos… te egy csodálatos ember vagy – nézel fel rám, mire lehajtom a fejem, de te folytatod. – Akkor is az voltál. Jóképű, erős, bátor… olyan kiállásod volt, amit bármelyik hadvezér megirigyelhetett volna. Tudod te egyáltalán, hogy a seregben hányan epekedtek utánad?

Meglepve kapom fel a fejem. Annak idején nem volt időm ilyenekkel foglalkozni. Az érted való aggódás és a háború teljesen kitöltötte az életemet.

- Bizony – mosolyogsz rám halványan. – Kasszandrosz is odáig volt érted, és te még csak észre sem vetted.

Egy pillanatra felrémlik előttem az ifjú Kasszandrosz bájos arca, a hosszú, fényes fekete haja, még az is, milyen villámokat szórt a fekete szeme, mikor látta, hogy Alexandrosz egy újabb őrültségre készül. De mindez már rég volt, s végül a pillantásom visszatalál hozzád, mire folytatod.

- És emberségből is kitűnőre vizsgáztál… segítőkészségből, önzetlenségből. Ha… nem lett volna ő… az életemben… nem is álmodhattam volna nálad csodálatosabb társról. De… a sors nem így akarta – fejezed be egy mély sóhajjal.

- Nem, valóban.

- Sajnálom, Methos – szorítod meg a karom egy pillanatra, és ahogy rám nézel, a gyönyörű kék szemedben olyan őszinteség csillog, hogy hinnem kell neked. - Hidd el, akkor is sajnáltam. Fájt, hogy fájdalmat okozok neked. Pont neked, aki mindig mellettem álltál… De nem hazudhattam. Nem lett volna fair. És te sem lehettél volna boldog.

- Tudom – bólintok rá. - Akkor is tudtam. Így kellett történnie. Nem kellene… ennyit kihoznunk belőle. Csak feltépjük a régi sebeket. Mindkettőnknek van elég. Ne tegyük még nehezebbé – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Sajnálom, Methos! Hogy mindezt visszahoztam…

- Nem bánom, tudod? – nézek fel rád egy szomorú mosollyal. – Fájdalommal teli évek voltak… mégis… szívesen emlékszem vissza rá. Egy csodálatos érzést köszönhetek neked… még akkor is, ha nem teljesedhetett be. Ami pedig téged illet… sose kérj bocsánatot azért, mert szerettél valakit! Még akkor se, ha az a valaki nem én voltam. Egy ilyen mély érzésért nem szabad bocsánatot kérni. Emlékezz rá… jó szívvel és büszkén… és egyszer majd… engedd el! Ne… nem miattam – rázom meg a fejem, ahogy felnézel rám. – Csak azért, hogy felszabadulj. És most… ne beszéljünk erről többet! Így alakult az életünk, és ezen már nem tudunk változtatni. Éljünk a jelenben, rendben?

- Rendben – bólintasz rá, és újra ránk ereszkedik a csend.

Kis idővel később veszel egy nagy levegőt, mintha mondani akarnál valamit, de aztán meggondolod magad. Mikor kérdőn rád nézek, csak megrázod a fejed.

- Megígértük, hogy nem beszélünk erről többet.

- Ha valamit el akarsz mondani, mondd! Ne cipeld tovább magaddal – nézek rád.

- Nem, csak… az jutott eszembe… most is olyan önzetlen vagy, mint régen…

- Persze – mondom némileg cinikusan.

- Elengedsz… akkor is elengedtél… megtehetted volna, hogy nem.

- Holnap is tükörbe akarok nézni, tudod? – kérdezem némileg nyersebben, mint szeretném, mire megcsóválod a fejed.

- Tudom. Nem kínozlak tovább, ha nem akarod. Talán tényleg jobb, ha most elköszönünk. Talán, mire újra találkozunk, könnyebb lesz.

- Újabb kétezer év múlva – bólintok rá.

- Igen – mosolyodsz el halványan. – Methos… megadhatom neked a számom? Ha esetleg szükséged lenne rám… bármikor megtalálsz.

Csak rád nézek egy pillanatra, majd vissza a vízre. Nem igazán tudod értelmezni ezt a pillantást, pedig csak annyi van benne, hogy most is szükségem lenne rád, de ugyan miért mondanám ez el?

- Ha úgy gondolod, mégsem kell, majd eldobod – mondod halkan, miközben előveszed a tárcád, és egy névjegyet húzol ki belőle, miközben véletlenül kirántasz egy másik cetlit, ami épp a lábam előtt hullik a földre. Felveszem, és csak egy pillantást vetek rá. Egy szálloda kártyája, itt van nem olyan messze a folyóparton. Biztos ott szálltál meg. Odanyújtom neked, és utána átveszem a névjegyet, amit te nyújtasz felém. A rajta álló név nem mond semmit, ahogy az enyém sem mondana neked. Előhalászom a telefonom, belepötyögöm a számot, visszaadom a kártyád, és közben megcsörgetlek. Mindez a procedúra abszolút feleslegesen… hisz mindketten tanultunk ebből a két napból… nem fogjuk zargatni egymást, miért tennénk? Úgyis összefutunk majd néhány száz év múlva. Elég kicsi a világ ahhoz, hogy keresztezzék egymást az útjaink.

Tűnődve nézel rám, nem tudod, mit mondhatnál még.

- Nem kell mondanod semmit – fogom meg a kezed egy pillanatra. – Úgyis tudjuk… szavak nélkül is… mit gondol… mit érez a másik. Mindig is tudtuk. Ezek az érzések velünk maradnak, bármerre is vet minket az élet. Talán újabb kétezer év múlva tényleg könnyebben tudunk már beszélgetni. Remélem úgy lesz.

- Úgy lesz, Methos. És most megyek… hagylak végre… levegőhöz jutni. De… azt komolyan mondtam… hogy keress meg, ha szükséged van rám.

- Úgy lesz - hagyom rád, de a halvány mosolyodból tudom, érzed ennek az ígéretnek a valódiságát.

- Hogy lehet kétezer évre elbúcsúzni? – hajtod le a fejed zavartan.

- Ahogy régen is – nézek rád. – Vigyázz nagyon magadra! Szeretnélek még látni.

- Igen, akkor is ezt mondtad. És én megígértem, hogy látni fogsz még. Most is megígérem. Találkozunk még Methos. Te is nagyon vigyázz magadra!

- Vigyázni fogok – ígérem. Mit is tehetnék mást?

Még megszorítod a karom, úgy, ahogy régen is, aztán egy sóhajból erőt merítve felállsz, és elsétálsz.

Egy darabig még üldögélek a parton, csak nézve a vizet próbálom kiüríteni a gondolatokat a fejemből. Nem járok sok sikerrel, így miután sötétedni kezd, fogom magam, és hazaindulok. Csak ekkor tudatosodik bennem, hogy egész nap nem ettem semmit, így megvacsorázok, és hogy bepótoljam a múlt éjszakai virrasztást, gyorsan ágyba teszem magam. Nem reménykedet álomtalan, pihentető alvásban, hisz tudom, vannak még olyan jelenetei a közös múltunknak, amik még nem tértek vissza, és számíthatok rájuk, így kedvetlenül ugyan, de lassan álomba merülök.


	4. Chapter 4

Kétezer évvel korábban…

Éjfél elmúlhatott már, mikor felriadtam. A tábortűz, ami mellett elaludtunk, rég kihunyt már, parázs sem izzott már a hamu alatt. Ki sem kellett nyitnom a szemem, hogy tudjam, nem vagy az elhamvadt tűz túloldalán. Felültem és körülnéztem, de nem láttalak a környéken.

Csak sóhajtottam. A napokban megint éreztem, hogy nem vagy itt lélekben. Sokszor csak bambultál magad elé üveges szemekkel, és ha szóltam hozzád, úgy riadtál fel, mint aki álomból ébred.

Akkor már három éve bolyongtunk együtt, és bár ezt akkor még nem tudtuk, körülbelül abban az időben ölték meg Alexandrost. De ebben a három évben sem próbáltam igazán közeledni hozzád, tudtam, éreztem, hogy nem szeretnéd. Még mindig csak utána epekedtél… sok éjszaka láttam könnyesen csillogni a szemed a tábortűz fényében, mikor azt hitted, hogy már alszom. Ilyenkor néha odamentem hozzád, és átöleltelek. Néha el is szunnyadtál a karjaimban, csak hogy reggel, mikor felriadsz, zavartan húzódj el tőlem. Ilyenkor nem tehettem mást, mint hogy engedtelek, és egy szomorú sóhajjal néztem utánad. Elmondhatatlanul szerettem volna segíteni… lecsókolni a könnyeket az arcodról… de úgysem engedted volna.

Aznap éjjel balsejtelmektől eltelve indultam el a keresésedre. Nagyjából mindig éreztem merre lehetsz, így nem sokáig kellett keresgélnem. A szirt szélén találtam rád, ahol átbeszélgettük az elmúlt délutánt. Tudtam, hogy tetszik neked ez a hely, így néhány napra letelepedtünk itt, mielőtt tovább indultunk volna. Nem tartottunk sehova, csak jártuk a világot, annak idején még nem volt az ilyesmivel semmi baj. Ha egy hely megtetszett, ott megtelepedtünk egy időre, aztán továbbálltunk.

Alaposan szemügyre vettelek, mielőtt odamentem volna hozzád. Magadba fordultál, és úgy éreztem, ez semmi jót nem jelent. Valami bántott, és úgy éreztem ez most nem csak Alexandros hiánya, hanem van még valami más is. Óvatosan léptem oda hozzád, nem akartalak megriasztani, és finoman a válladra tettem a kezed.

- Hephaistion, mi a baj? – kérdeztem halkan.

- Nem jó ez így, Methos – sóhajtottál fájdalmasan.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy… csak fájdalmat okozok neked – hajtottad le a fejed bűntudattal.

- Nem számít – ráztam meg a fejem. Annyira szerettelek volna magamhoz ölelni, és elűzni a szomorúságod, de tudtam, már akkor tudtam, hogy másként fog végződni ez a beszélgetés.

- De nekem számít – hajtottad le a fejed. – Ez nem tisztességes…

- Nem hagylak magadra- próbáltam szelíden ellenkezni.

- Tudok vigyázni magamra.

- Tudom. De akkor is szeretnék melletted lenni.

- Tovább gyötörni magad? Miért, Methos? – csak lehajtottam a fejem, tudtam, nem kell válaszolnom, hisz magad is tudod a választ. – Nem bírom nézni… - csóváltad meg a fejed. – Azt hiszed, nem látom, milyen sóvárogva nézel rám, hogy aztán egy reménytelen sóhajba temesd az érzéseidet? Azt hiszed, nem látom, hány éjszakát virrasztasz át miattam?

- Mindez nem számít, hidd el!

- Ezt magyarázd meg a lelkiismeretemnek is – hajtottad le a fejed. – Nem ezt érdemled tőlem. Képtelen vagyok ezt tovább csinálni.

- Ne mondd ezt! – simogattam meg a karod. – Nem kell… bűntudatot érezned. Hidd el… már rég nem… reménykedem. Már rég nem… álmodom arról, hogy egyszer majd… valami megváltozik közöttünk. Nem azért vagyok veled… mert várok tőled valamit. A barátságod is elmondhatatlanul sokat jelent nekem. Egyszerűen csak…

- Egyszerűen csak látni akarsz minden nap… csak beszélgetni, hallani a hangomat… De amíg így van, amíg ezt minden nap megkapod… a fájdalmad nem enyhülhet. Minden este látom a szemedben az érzést, hogy talán majd holnap… És… csak egymás fájdalmát gerjesztjük.

- Nem akartalak gyötörni – néztem rád, és lassan már nekem is kezdett bűntudatom lenni. Hisz akkor miattam voltál szomorú. Mintha nem lett volna elég a saját bánatod, ami az elmúlt három évben semmit sem enyhült.

- Nem, Methos… egyáltalán nem gyötörtél. Rengeteget segített, hogy mellettem voltál… de most… el kell mennem.

Lehajtottam a fejem, ahogy tudatosodott bennem a fájdalom, hogy hamarosan kisétálsz az életemből. És én nem tehetek semmit. Lassan elfordultam, hogy ne lásd a szememben ezt az érzést, de finoman megfogtad a kezem.

- Kérlek, Methos! Addig nem… tudunk levegőt venni… igazán szabadon. Tudod, hogy fontos vagy nekem… elmondhatatlanul sokat jelentesz… de nem tudom megadni neked, amit szeretnél. Csak fájdalmat okozok amíg itt vagyok… ha elmegyek… magadra találsz majd te is.

Csak néztem a könnyes, kék szemed, és beláttam, hogy hazudtam neked az előbb. Ahogy hazudtam saját magamnak is az elmúlt években. Igenis reménykedtem… hogy egyszer majd valami megváltozik… hogy egyszer majd elfelejted őt… csak elég időt kell adnom neked. Tévedtem. Így tényleg nem tehettem mást, mint hogy elengedlek.

- Szeretlek! – súgtam, miközben magamhoz húztalak egy búcsúölelésbe. – De ha úgy érzed, menned kell… nem tartalak vissza – engedtelek el, de most te voltál az, aki lehajtottad a fejed. - Szabad vagy – szorítottam meg a karod. - Éld az életed! Vigyázz nagyon magadra. Légy mindig éber, és emlékezz mindarra, amit tanítottam! Szeretnélek még látni.

- Úgy lesz – bólintottál rá még mindig lehajtott fejjel, aztán felnéztél rám. – Találkozunk még, Methos – ígérted, majd összeszorítottad a szemed egy pillanatra, hogy erőt gyűjts, aztán elfordultál tőlem, és elsétáltál. Csak így… ilyen egyszerűen. Fenét. Benned is ugyanúgy tomboltak az érzések, mégsem voltál képes tovább velem maradni. És én akkor is tehetetlen voltam, mint ahogy előtte és azóta is annyiszor. Hisz nem kényszeríthettem rád semmit. Még szeretni sem lehet valakit akarata ellenére. És a szerelmet sem lehet kicsikarni valakitől. Annak szívből kell jönnie, és ha nem jön, hát nincs mit tenni.

Csak leroskadtam ott, ahol voltam a szirten, és nem akartam gondolni semmire. Még nem akartam beengedni magamba a veszteséget. Kis idővel később hallottam elvágtatni a lovad, de csak egy sóhajjal hanyatt dőltem a hajnali harmattól már nedves fűben.

Végiggondoltam az előző délutáni beszélgetésünket. Általános dolgokról beszélgettünk, a világban időnként óhatatlanul bekövetkező ilyen-olyan változásokról. Elgondolkodtam, vajon ez a beszélgetés indított-e el azon az úton, ami végül a döntésedhez vezetett. Azóta sem tudom. Nem tudom, nem saját magam ástam-e meg a csapdát, amibe végül beleestem.

Jó néhány napig maradtam még ott a szirten, ahol még szinte kézzelfoghatóan éreztem a jelenlétedet. Nem akartam odébb állni, mert tudtam, azzal, hogy újra egyedül vágok neki az útnak, magam számára is beismerem, hogy vége. Vége egy soha nem is létezett kapcsolatnak.

De végül mégis útra keltem újra, és bár nem volt könnyű, de szembenéztem a történtekkel.

Napjainkban…

Ma éjjelre elegem lett az álmokból. Csapzottan, elgyötörten és fáradtan riadtam fel, így feladom a reményt, hogy vissza tudok aludni. Inkább kimászom az ágyból, és felöltözöm. Csak egy pillantást vetek az órára, konstatálom, hogy hajnali kettő múlt, majd útnak indulok.

MacLeod bárkájához vezet az utam.

Tudom, hogy messziről érzi majd, hogy jövök, így nem is próbálok rejtőzködni. Határozott léptekkel lépek a hajóra, de mielőtt megdöngetném az ajtaját, érzem a hátamban a kardját. Magamban káromkodok egyet, hogy hova figyeltem, hogy nem vettem észre, hogy mögém került, de inkább nem mondok semmit.

- Methos – szólal meg meglepetten. – Mi a fészkes fenét keresel itt éjnek évadján?

Költőinek érzem a kérdést, így inkább a tárgyra térek.

- Mit kérsz azért a gyűrűért?

- Miről beszélsz? – néz rám értetlenül.

- A gyűrűről, amit Hephaistiontól kaptál.

- Nincs neked annyi pénzed, Methos – rázza meg a fejét, majd kinyitja az ajtót. – Gyere be!

Nekem azonban most kegyetlenül nincs kedvem jópofizni, így elkapom a karját, és visszahúzom.

- Mennyi?

- Drága az neked. Megmondtam mindkettőtöknek, hogy többet ér a másiknál. Többször többet.

- MacLeod, engem ez hidegen hagy. Kell nekem az a gyűrű – állom a pillantását.

- Mi van, kitört a gyűrű-fetisizmus? – fakad ki dühösen, amit nem is csodálok, hisz legszebb álmából ébreszthettem, és kevés olyan rossz érzés van, mint arra ébredni, hogy egy másik halhatatlan közeledik az éj leple alatt. Ő viszont csak morog tovább. - Mi ütött belétek? Mik ezek, varázsgyűrűk?

- Duncan, figyelj rám – próbálok lehiggadni, és fel is kapja a fejét, hogy a keresztnevén szólítom. Ritka eset. – Bármit megér nekem az a gyűrű. Bármit – erősítem meg, hogy tudja, valóban így gondolom. – Megadok neked bármit, amit csak akarsz.

- Methos, neked elment az eszed! – csóválja meg a fejét. – Gyere már be, és ülj le egy percre!

Türelmetlenül sóhajtok, de végül megadom magam, és utána megyek. Leülök a kanapéjára, megvárom, míg hoz mindkettőnknek egy sört, majd leül és várakozón néz rám.

- Jó… és most elmondod, ki ez a pasas.

- Már elmondtam.

- Bővebben?

- Nagy Sándor egyik hadvezére volt. Együtt harcoltunk végig fél Európát és Ázsiát, Krisztus előtt úgy háromszáz évvel – próbálom ártalmatlan információkkal leszerelni.

- Igen? – néz rám továbbra is várakozón.

- Ennyi.

- Methos!

- Mellette voltam, mikor halhatatlan lett – tárok fel egy újabb réteget a titkokból, de ez még mindig nem a teljes igazság, és ezt ő is tudja.

- Szóval a mestere voltál.

- Nem volt szüksége mesterre. Már emberként is volt olyan jó harcos, mint akármelyikünk. Pár évig egymás mellett vezetett az utunk, aztán elköszöntünk – zárom rövidre, pedig ez közel sem volt ilyen egyszerű. Mármint elköszönni tőled… Elvesznék az emlékekben, , amit az álmom tökéletesen visszahozott, de Duncan nem igazán akarja hagyni.

- Methos, mikor fogod már fel, hogy megbízhatsz bennem? – ránt vissza a hangja a valóságba.

- MacLeod, mikor fogod már fel, hogy az igazán fájdalmas emlékekről még kétezer év után sem könnyű beszélni?

- Jól van, rendben… - adja meg magát. - Akkor csak azt áruld el, mit akarsz azzal a gyűrűvel? És kié volt az a másik?

- Nagy Sándoré.

- Na ne – néz rám döbbenten. – És én csak úgy kiadtam a kezemből – hunyorít rám.

- Még mindig úgy gondolod, az ér többet, ami nálad van?

- Egyikre sincs ráírva, kié volt – von vállat végül. – Kleopátrának még álmában sem volt annyi nyakéke, mint amiről most azt híresztelik, hogy az övé volt.

- Ha találsz egyet, csak kérdezz engem – sandítok rá pimaszul.

- Na jó, nem kell felvágni – forgatja meg a szemét. – Szóval, mit akarsz azzal a gyűrűvel?

- Mit számít az neked? Megmondtam, megadok bármit, amit kérsz érte. És még emellett is… tartozni fogok neked. És lásd be… ez nem kis dolog.

- Methos, mi már annyiszor mentettük meg egymás életét, hogy rohadtul nincs értelme számon tartani, ki tartozik kinek és mivel – mondja, majd feláll, és elsétál a bárka hátulja fele.

Eltűnődöm azon, amit mondott, és rá kell jönnöm, hogy igaza van. Megmentett Cassandrától, ahogy én őt Keantől… Megmentett Kalastól, ahogy én őt a figyelőktől… utána mentem, mikor a sötét őserőtől hajtva végigtombolta Európát, és ő mellettem volt, mikor elveszítettem Alexát… tartottam benne a lelket, mikor megölte Ingridet, ő pedig kihúzott a gödörből, mikor meg kellett ölnöm Silast… sorolhatnám reggelig, de végül a visszatérése visszaránt a jelenbe. Odaül mellém a kanapéra, és azt a bizonyos ékszerdobozkát nyomja a kezembe. Gondolom, hazahozta, hogy még alaposabban tanulmányozhassa a gyűrűt.

Kinyitom, és egy halvány mosollyal szemügyre veszem a gyönyörű kékköves gyűrűt, ami benne van.

- Mit kérsz érte? – sandítok rá.

- Jössz egy szívességgel.

Elhúzom a szám, pedig ehelyett a válasz helyett mondhatott volna akár egy csillagászati összeget is, teljesen jogosan. Nem tudom, melyik verzió lenne a jobb, így továbbra is fintorgok, mire elneveti magát, tudja, hogy nem szeretek senkinek tartozni. Az ilyesmi olyan kötelék, ami alól nem lehet kibújni, és általában a lehető legrosszabbkor rángatják elő.

- Tudod, kiscserkész vagyok, és a nemes ügyekben mindig jól jön a segítség – somolyog.

- Meg fogom még ezt bánni – sóhajtok. – De most nem érdekel. Mondtam, bármit megér nekem. Még azt is, hogy tartozom neked.

- Visszaadod neki? – néz rám ezúttal komolyabban.

- Igen – bólintok rá. – Sok-sok éven át viselte. Hozzá tartozik. Tudom, milyen fontos neki, még akkor is, ha kétezer éve úgy érezte, az a másik sokkal fontosabb.

- Miért?

- Mert ennyi maradt meg neki… belőle.

- Nagy Sándorból?

- Igen – sütöm le a szemem, de még így is érzem, hogy kattog az agya ezen a dolgon.

- MacLeod, ne próbálj megérteni kétezer évvel ezelőtti dolgokat! – figyelmeztetem. – Az egy…

- Más világ volt, persze, tudom, mondtad már néhányszor – csóválja meg a fejét.

- És sosem hitted el. Nem baj. Nem is kell még értened. Majd beszéljünk erről ezer év múlva.

- Reméljük, lesz lehetőségünk – bólint rá. – És most? Megkeresed Hephaistiont?

- Nem tudom, mennyire díjazná, ha hajnalban rátörnék – sóhajtok.

- Szép – játssza a felháborodottat Mac. – Bezzeg, mikor rám törtél, nem voltak lelkiismereti aggályaid.

- Nem hát – biztosítottam egy kárörvendő mosollyal. – És még egy rossz üzletbe is belerángattalak. Majd levered rajtam.

- Erre mérget vehetsz! – biztosít nevetve. – És most értékelném, ha hagynál végre aludni. Épp Amandával álmodtam…

- Fene az ízlésedet – nevetem el magam.

- Methos!

- Jól van, megyek már, nem kell ilyen undoknak lenni – mondom, miközben felkelek, és kifelé indulok.

- Undok, mi? Akkor te mi vagy? – dünnyög utánam, mire csak halványan elmosolyodok, és kilépek a szabadba.

Éjszaka van még, messze még a hajnal, de nincs kedvem hazamenni, így csak elindulok a folyóparton. Egy lámpa alatt megállok, kinyitom a MacLeodtól kapott kis ékszerdobozt, és a kezembe veszem a gyűrűdet. Gyönyörű darab, bár a mai világban körberöhögnének vele, csak mi tudjuk értékelni a szépségét. Nem tudom, mennyi ideig hordhattad, de gondolom sok száz évig, mielőtt rászántad magad, hogy lehúzd az ujjadról. Nem szabad lemondanod róla, még akkor sem, ha nem viselheted többé. Ezért szeretném visszaadni neked. Végül visszasüllyesztem a dobozkát a zsebembe, és tovább indulok.

Önkéntelenül visznek a lábaim a szállodád elé. Csak akkor döbbenek rá, hogy nem kellett volna erre jönnöm, mikor ott állok előtte. De már késő bánat, már érzem a jelenléted, így gyanítom te is az enyémet. Nem akarok bemenni, nem tervezem, hogy hajnali négykor rád törjem az ajtót. Csak átsétálok az úttest túloldalára, és a járdát a folyótól elválasztó kőkerítésre könyökölök, és megint csak bámulom a vizet.

Tíz perccel később csatlakozol hozzám, szó nélkül könyökölsz mellém, csak egyszer sandítasz rám kérdőn. A tekinteted éber, mintha te sem hunytad volna le a szemed ma éjjel. Lassan előveszem a dobozkát a zsebemből, és leteszem eléd. Egy pillanatra döbbenten nézel rám, de végül megrázod a fejed.

- Én ezt nem fogadhatom el tőled, Methos!

Soha a kétezerkétszáz év alatt nem voltam rád dühös, de most saját magam számára is megmagyarázhatatlanul önt el a düh. Talán az elmúlt két nap, talán az elmúlt kétezer év tehetetlensége tetőzik be bennem egyetlen pillanat alatt. Azt megértem, hogy elutasítod a közeledésem, a szerelmem… ezért soha nem szóltam. De ez csak egy apróság, egy gesztus egy olyan valaki felé, aki kedves nekem. Kevés ilyen ember volt az idők folyamán, ebben a mostani kaotikus világban pedig még kevesebb van. De ha még ennyit sem fogadsz el tőlem, jobb, ha elfelejtjük egymást.

- Akkor dobd a folyóba, vagy csinálj vele, amit akarsz – rázom meg a fejem bosszúsan, és ellépek mellőled, hogy otthagyjalak.

- Methos, várj! – kapod el a karom, és nem engedsz elmenni. – Én… nem érdemlem meg… ez…

Egy sóhajjal visszafordulok hozzád, és ahogy a szemedbe nézek, lassan sikerül lecsillapodnom, és gyengéden megcirógatom az arcod.

- Ez sosem erről szólt. Sosem azért voltam melletted, sosem azért tettem, amit tettem, mert bármi viszonzást vártam cserébe. Nem kellett semmit kiérdemelned. Már azzal kiérdemelted, hogy létezel. Azért voltam melletted, mert szeretlek, és azért hoztam vissza a gyűrűdet, mert hozzád tartozik.

A tenyerem finoman az arcodra simul, de te lesütöd a szemed, így elhúzom a kezem.

- Ég veled, barátom! – siklik végig még finoman a kezem a karodon, de most sem hagyod, hogy ellépjek tőled.

- Methos… adj nekem még egy kis időt, kérlek!

Ez a mondat a maga nyomorúságában is elég komikus, így majdnem elnevetem magam, de aztán a reménytelenség legyőzi a helyzet abszurditását, és a tekintetem visszatalál a tiédhez.

- Az idő nem segít, Hephaistion… ő már kétezer éve elment… az a szerelem, ami kétezer év alatt nem múlt el, veled marad az idők végezetéig. Mert ebben élsz… úgy kapaszkodsz bele, mint egy fuldokló. Mi változna kétszáz, vagy kétezer év múlva? Semmi. Akkor is ugyanúgy őt fogod szeretni. Még ha egy kis időre el is tudsz feledkezni róla… ha engem meglátsz, minden emlék visszatér. És te ragaszkodsz ezekhez az emlékekhez. A múlthoz. És… ha nem akarsz… legalább egy kicsit… továbblépni… akkor ez sosem fog megváltozni. Amíg a múltban élsz, nem tudod megélni a jelent. Talán nem is akarod.

- Már csak egy kis időre lenne szükségem – súgod lehajtva a fejed. – Tudom, hogy nem hiszel nekem.

- Ne kelts bennem reményt – kérlek, és gyengéden felemelem a fejed. – Ne ígérj olyat, amit nem biztos, hogy be tudsz tartani. Inkább majd… lepj meg egyszer, amikor úgy érzed, lesz hely számomra a szívedben.

- Hamarosan. Megígérem – súgod. – És köszönöm… a gyűrűt… de nem… nem kérhetem csak úgy… ez túl… nagy ajándék.

- Csak egy szívességbe került – nyugtatlak meg.

- Akkor – hajtod le a fejed te is egy halvány mosollyal -, én is tartozom neked egy szívességgel.

- Dehogy – rázom meg a fejem, de aztán közben az ajkadra téved a pillantásom, és hirtelen kiszárad a torkom. Úgy vélem, egy gyengéd csók tökéletesen elég lenne viszonzásként. Nem is kérnék semmi mást, csak hogy egy percre a karjaimban tarthassalak, és csókolhassalak. Te is tudod, mi jár a fejemben, ezt a feszültségedből tökéletesen érzem, így távolabb lépek egy lépést, hogy megadjam neked azt a távolságot, amire szükséged van. – Jobb, ha most megyek.

- Methos – kapod el a karom immár harmadszor, és látom, keresed a szavakat.

- Csss… - teszem két ujjam az ajkadra. – Ne ígérj semmit, kérlek! Úgy könnyebb lesz.

- Rendben – adod meg magad. – Menj! Hamarosan találkozunk.

- Nagyon vigyázz magadra! – cirógatom meg az arcod búcsúzóul, majd szinte erővel szakítom el magam tőled, és lassan elsétálok.

Bolyongok még egy kis ideig a parton, de ahogy lassan felkel a nap, belátom, hogy nincs sok értelme. Az érzelmek, az indulatok nem fognak most elcsitulni bennem, hiába lődörgök még itt néhány órát. Ehhez most idő kell. Napok, hetek… Régen évek kellettek, de most nem hagytam, hogy annyira elborítson ez az egész, mint akkor. Legalábbis ebben reménykedem.

Lassan hazasétálok, aztán ágyba teszem magam. Bízom abban, hogy már békésebbek lesznek az álmaim, hisz bár sok jelenet van még, amit felidézhetnék, de a leggyötrőbbeken már túl vagyok, és a tudatalattim általában ezekkel szokott kínozni, így remélem, most, hogy már kifogyott a lehetséges fegyverekből, hagy egy kicsit pihenni.


	5. Chapter 5

Délután ébredek, és mivel a gyomrom figyelmeztet, hogy lassan huszonnégy órája nem ettem semmit, kivonulok a konyhába. Sok ehető nincs itthon, de azért magamba erőltetek néhány falatot, majd egy doboz sörrel a kezemben letelepszem a nappaliban, és gondolkodom. Egész estig gyötrődök, de mivel elegem lesz belőle, fogom a kabátom, és átsétálok a bárba. Abban reménykedem, hogy a nyüzsgés, a zene, az ismerős dolgok majd elterelik a figyelmemet egy kis időre. Kérek egy sört, és leülök a leghátsó sarokban álló asztalhoz. Belekortyolok a sörömbe, aztán hátradöntöm a fejem a falhoz, lehunyom a szemem, és csak hallgatom a zenét. Joe szomorú hangja tökéletesen megfelel a hangulatomnak. A blues mindig is ezt az életérzést volt hivatott kifejezni, a veszteséget, a magányt, a csalódást.

Megtanultam már, hogy úgy, ahogy nem élhetek folyamatosan a múltban, az emlékekben, ugyanúgy nem élhetek valami távoli jövőben lebegő ígéret szellemében sem, így az ígéretet, hogy hamarosan visszajössz, elrejtem valahova mélyre, és próbálok a jelenre koncentrálni. Próbálom valahol ott folytatni az életemet, ahol néhány nappal ezelőtt, a felbukkanásoddal abbamaradt.

Egy órával később érzem, hogy valaki közeledik, de mivel tudom, hogy te már elhagytad a várost, nem lehet más, csak MacLeod, így fel sem nézek, csak amikor már érzem, hogy itt áll előttem. Akkor veszem a fáradtságot, hogy kinyissam a szemem, és ránézzek.

- Jól vagy, Methos? – kérdezi, és komolyan vizslat, miközben leül velem szemben.

- Jól vagyok – biztosítom, aztán megint kortyolok a sörömből, ami alaposan megmelegedett már azóta. Nem számít, ittam már sokkal rosszabbat is. És régen sem kényeztetett minket az élet olyan luxussal, mint hűtőszekrény.

Mac nem faggat, inkább ő is a sörével foglalkozik, majd nézelődik a bárban, és hallgatja a zenét. Csak egy fél órával később fordul hozzám újra.

- Gyere, sétáljunk egyet! – ajánlja fel, de nekem mozdulni sem nagyon van kedvem.

- MacLeod, nem hagynál békén? – sandítok rá, mire megrázza a fejét.

- Nem. Rád férne, hogy kiszellőztesd a fejed. Nem foglak nyaggatni, ha nem akarod, de azt sem fogom hagyni, hogy belesüllyedj a mocsárba. Gyere! – mondja még egyszer, és feláll. Egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem, és követem a példáját.

Kisétálunk az utcára, és a friss levegő valóban észhez térít egy kicsit a benti levegőtlenség után. Csak úgy találomra indulunk el valamerre, s végül egy gyéren megvilágított parkban kötünk ki. A kutya se jár erre, de mi nem zavartatjuk magunkat a közbiztonság miatt, ami Párizsban is hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után. Ugyan ki árthatna nekünk? Letelepszünk egy padra, és Mac megtöri a csendet.

- Elment?

- Igen – sóhajtok.

- Azt hittem, rábeszéled, hogy maradjon.

- Az életben sem tudtam semmire rábeszélni. Bár… igazából nem is próbáltam soha. Nem éreztem úgy, hogy jogom lenne hozzá – csóválom meg a fejem, majd újra csend borul ránk egy időre.

- Szerettem őt – ismerem be Macnek, és megcsóválom a fejem. Mi a fenéért kell nekem erről beszélni?

- Elmeséled?

- Elég röviden?

- Ahogy akarod – bólint rá.

- Én őt szerettem, ő Alexandrost, és itt a kör bezárult. Az ő kapcsolatukat… nehéz lenne szavakba önteni… de nekem nem volt helyem az életében. Mikor a vezérek megmérgezték, kimenekítettem Babilonból, és próbáltam felkészíteni az életre, ami rá várt. Ő akkor már tudta, hogy szeretem, de azt is tudtuk mindketten, hogy az ő szíve még nagyon sokáig Alexandrosért fog dobogni, akkor is, ha soha többé nem láthatják egymást. Még mindig… Mindegy… nem akartuk kínozni egymást, így egy idő után elváltak útjaink, ahogy most is. Ennyi a történet.

- Sajnálom, Methos! – szorítja meg a karom egy pillanatra Mac.

- Én is sajnáltam. De ennek már kétezer éve. Nem szeretnék a múltban élni.

- De még mindig szereted. Miért engedted el csak így? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Mit kellett volna tennem?

- Igazad van – hajtja le a fejét. – Csak… fura téged ilyennek látni. Jobb szeretem, mikor nyegle vagy és cinikus…

- Néha én is megzuhanhatok, nem? – vonok vállat. – Legalább ezerévente egyszer.

- Hát, ebben az évezredben már kettő volt, úgyhogy egy darabig most vigyázz magadra, mert túlteljesíted a limitet – fenyeget meg.

- Kettő? – kérdezem cinikusan. – Már jó néhány évezreddel előre vagyok.

- Tudom. Helyesbítsük a limitet százévente egyre. Azt talán be lehet tartani – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Talán – sóhajtok, hisz ugyan ki tudná megállni száz évig, hogy közel engedjen magához valaki, akinek az elvesztése majd kimondhatatlanul fog fájni? Senki. Belém hasít a gondolat, hogy ha veled lehetnék, megkímélhetnénk magunkat ettől a fájdalomtól. Nem kellett volna az évezredek során annyiszor megélnem az elválás gyötrelmét.

- És most, hogyan tovább? – néz rám Mac.

- Nem tudom – sóhajtok. – Megpróbálom az elmúlt két napot mélyre elásni… a régi emlékek mellé… és élni tovább az életemet. Holnap bemegyek a suliba, megtartom az előadásomat Dariusból, aztán felmondok…

- Mondasz egy fenét – néz rám csúnyán. – Élvezed azt a munkát. Egy hét múlva megbánnád.

- Lehet. És? Nem ez lenne az első, nem is az utolsó, hogy rossz döntést hozok.

- Methos!

- Még két hét, és Alexandrosról kell beszélnem a srácoknak. Az a néhány év amúgy is elég gyötrelmes volt. Nem csak Hephaistion miatt. Én… sokkal korábbról ismertem Dariust… a barátom volt. És még is ellene kellett harcolnom, mert nem hagyhattam magára Hephaistiont. Szerinted milyen érzés lesz mindezt felidézni?

- Methos, nem úgy ismerlek, mint aki ennyitől megfutamodik! Mindig helyre tudtad tenni az emlékeidet.

- Jó, akkor nem mondok fel. Ettől megnyugszik a lelked? – rázom meg a fejem bosszúsan, mire csak sóhajt, és néhány percre elhallgatunk.

- És menni fog? – sandít rám kis idővel később, visszautalva arra, amit mondtam. Mármint, hogy megpróbálom ott folytatni az életemet, ahol abbamaradt.

- Nincs más választásom – sóhajtok. – Megszoktam már, hogy időnként tovább kell lépni. De addig lesz még néhány nap, amíg magam alatt leszek.

- Tudom. Ha kell valaki, aki meghallgat, keress meg!

- Nem volt még elég a hülyeségeimből? – kérdezem egy halvány mosollyal.

- De, több is, mint elég – mosolyodik el ő is. – Menjünk haza!

Feltápászkodtunk a padról, és lassan bandukolva elindulunk vissza a bár fele.

- Megleptél, tudod? – kérdezem, ahogy visszafele sétálunk a bárhoz.

- Miért? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Hogy nem kezdtél el az erkölcsről prédikálni, vagy nem küldtél el a jó fenébe, amiért egy másik férfit szerettem.

- Te szereted annyira hangoztatni, hogy más világ volt, más normákkal – von vállat. - Nem tisztem megítélni az érzéseidet. És… tényleg szereted. Látom… érzem… Miért ítélnélek el? Főleg, mert úgyis olyan ritkán látlak ilyennek. Az idő nagy részében olyan…

- Milyen? Milyen vagyok, MacLeod? – kérdezek vissza, mikor elharapja a mondatot. - Érzéketlen tuskó? Kívülálló? Nem foglalkozom senkivel magamon kívül? Mindig arra az oldalra állok, ahol van esélyem túlélni?

- Nem mondtam ilyet, Methos - mondja, ahogy megáll és szemberfordul velem. - A barátom vagy. Egy kicsit ismerlek, és tudom, miért vagy olyan, amilyen. Ezt is megértem. És… örülök, hogy elmondtad. Személyes dolgokban ritkán vagy őszinte.

- Talán mert ritkán találkozom megértéssel, ha mégis megpróbálom.

- Már megint cinikus vagy – csóválja meg a fejét, és továbbindul.

- Az előbb még ezt akartad, nem?

- Ezt hát – hagyja rám, de tudom, nem neheztel. Tényleg igaz barát, sok hülyeségemet elnézi, de ezt sosem mondanám ki hangosan.

A továbbiakban a gondolatainkba merülve sétálunk vissza a kocsinkhoz, és közben azon tűnődöm, mihez kezdek, ha elköszönünk, és egyedül maradok. Akkor sokkal nehezebb lesz. De nem nyavalygok, mindig is megbirkóztam egyedül a dolgaimmal. Most sem lesz ez másként, így mikor visszaérünk a bárhoz, elköszönünk MacLeoddal. Felajánlja ugyan, hogy hazavisz, de még rám fér egy kis levegőzés, így köszönettel visszautasítom.

Úgy tervezem, hogy hazasétálok, megiszok még egy sört, aztán szépen ágyba teszem magam, és kipihenem az elmúlt napok érzelmi megrázkódtatásait.

A sors persze ezúttal is közbeszól.

Nézem MacLeodot, amint elhajt, majd én is elindulok. A gondolataimba merülve baktatok, mikor egy park szélén elsétálva végigfut rajtam a jól ismert borzongás. A kardom markolatára fonódik a kezem, nem szeretem a sötétből rám rontó ellenfelet. Mégis a hátam mögött szólal meg, így megpördülök.

- Kit tisztelhetek benned? – kérdezi kivont karddal. Szép, hogy legalább érdekli, kit akar lenyakazni. Az ilyen forrófejű suhancokban nem szokott lenni ennyi udvariasság. Szemügyre veszem, de a szeme csillogásából legfeljebb kétszáz évet tudok kiolvasni. Még nincs benne a fásultság, csak az ifjonti hév, bizonyítási vágy, és a késztetés, hogy közelebb kerüljön a Jutalomhoz. Megnézném úgy ötszáz év múlva, mennyit fog ez változni, de most csak megcsóválom a fejem.

- Adam vagyok. És te?

- Adam… - neveti el magát gúnyosan. – Patetikus vagy.

- Úgy véled? – húzom elő a fegyverem én is. Gyűlölök harcolni, de most, hogy az elmúlt napokban felidéztem magamban a régi dicsőséges csaták emlékét, gyávaságnak érezném, ha megfutamodnék. – Bemutatkozhatnál, ha már én megtettem – figyelmeztetem, miközben a szemem sarkából látok egy mozgó árnyat a fák között. Szerencsétlen figyelő… megcsóválom a fejem. Ahelyett, hogy az ágyikójában aludna, utánunk koslat éjnek évadján. Néhány éve tudnak csak rólam, hisz előtte én is figyelő voltam, jól tudtam leplezni magam. És azt még mindig nem tudják, ki vagyok valójában. Csak egy meglehetősen öreg halhatatlannak tartanak, és Joe vigyáz arra, hogy ez így is maradjon. Amúgy meg annyira könnyű kiszúrni őket… nem beszélve arról, hogy elég csak egy kis erőfeszítés, hogy egy időre lerázzuk őket.

- Én vagyok a végzeted – mondja a kölyök az ifjúság minden önbizalmával a hangjában.

- Hát persze – forgatom meg a szemem. – És a szövegeléseddel akarsz legyőzni?

- Gyere be a fák közé, és megtudod.

Csak sóhajtok, és követem az árnyékba. Hirtelen fordul meg és ront rám, mégsem tud meglepni. Számítottam erre a mozdulatra, így könnyedén hárítok. Míg a következő mozzanaton töpreng körülöttem körözve, leveszem a kabátom, és bedobom az egyik bokor alá. Ha már úgyis csurom véresen fogok hazamenni, legalább legyen, ami eltakar a kíváncsi járókelők szeme elől.

A kölyök újra rám ront, meggondolatlanul, felesleges erővel, dühvel. Rengeteg energiát pazarol el ezzel. Ahelyett, hogy az első percekben próbálna felmérni, megtalálni a gyenge pontomat, amit kihasználhat. Rossz a stratégiája, de ő ezt nem tudja, és mélységesen fel lenne háborodva, ha a szemébe mondanám. Nekem azonban van lehetőségem alaposan megfigyelni. Alaptechnikákat kombinál, egészen ügyesen, azt meg kell hagyni, de akkor sem túl nagy a repertoárja. Ennyi idősen és ennyi tudással jobban tenné, ha nem jártatná a száját, hanem keresne egy mestert, és tanulna. Akkor talán lenne esélyt túlélni.

Az, hogy lazán hárítom az indulatos támadásait, még jobban dühíti, és ez az érzés mindig elvakítja az embert, így őt is. Bekapok ugyan egy vágást az oldalamba, de engem még ezzel sem bír kihozni a sodromból, főleg, hogy ő már jóval több sebből vérzik. Sosem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy elveszítsük a türelmünket. Kibillent az egyensúlyunkból, és nem csak lelkileg, fizikailag is. Ha az ember kapkodni kezd, nem érzi sem a saját középpontját, sem a kezében lévő fegyverét. Egy ilyen pillanatot használok ki arra, hogy kicselezzem, és máris a földön fekszik, nyakán a kardommal.

- Ezt hogy csináltad? – kérdezi nyögve.

- Sok hasznát nem vennéd már, ha elmondanám – nézek rá keményen, mire nagyot nyel. - De legyen meg az örömed. Ezt a cselt Phobostól tanultuk annak idején. Tudod, ki volt ő?

- Nem – sóhajt.

- Phobos maga a félelem. Isten volt, Árész gyermeke. Akinek megjelent megismerte az igazi rettegést. De aki hozzá fohászkodott, az nem félt semmitől, de az ellenségei rettegve menekültek előle.

- Mikor volt ez?

- Krisztus előtt úgy kétszázötven évvel – tűnődök el. Alexandros gyakorta fohászkodott Phoboshoz, akinek a szobrát általában a tábor szélén állították fel, és rettegte is a nevét a fél világ. A döbbenet a kölyök arcán kis híján mosolygásra késztet. Én csupán Parmeniontól lestem el ezt a mozdulatot, az egyik csatában, de ezt neki nem kell tudnia.

- Tanítsd meg nekem! – néz rám lelkesen.

- Á, és miből gondolod, hogy felkelsz még a földről? – nyomom egy kicsit erősebben a kardot a nyakára, miközben egy vérszomjas mosolyt öltök magamra. Nézem az apró vércseppeket, amik a penge mentén felbukkannak. – Amúgy sem vagyok bébicsősz. Kinőttem már abból a korból, mikor ez kihívást jelentett. És különben is… csak egy indokot mondj, hogy miért mondjak le a helyzeti előnyömről!

Lassan tudatosodik benne, hogy nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy dirigáljon, vagy feltételeket szabjon.

- Megölsz? – néz rám ijedten.

- Megérdemelnéd – sóhajtok teátrálisan. – Tönkretetted a kedvenc pulcsimat. De mégis mit nyernék a halálod által? Nekem már nincs szükségem az ifjonti gőgre, amit tőled kaphatok. De azért nem úszod meg ilyen könnyen. Mit tanulnál akkor belőle?

Szinte lágyan húzom végig a kardom a nyakán, csak az egyik oldalon vágom fel az ütőerét, tudom, így is három percen belül elvérzik. Aztán gyengéden megpaskolom az arcát.

- Ha még egyszer találkozunk, messziről kitérsz az utamból, megértetted?

Még erőtlenül bólint, aztán lassan lecsukódik a szeme. Megszorítom a vállát, majd felállok mellőle, megkeresem a kabátom, és elsétálok. Majd a figyelője vigyáz rá, hogy ne találja meg senki a következő néhány percben, míg magához nem tér. Nekem most nincs kedvem többet foglalkozni vele. Így is bőven elegem van már az elmúlt napokból. Felveszem a kabátom, aztán sietősen továbbindulok.

Nagyon haza akarok már érni, és egy sörrel eldőlni a nappalim kanapéján, így amikor a házam közelébe érve újra megérzem a borzongást, elkáromkodom magam. Mi az, két nap alatt megduplázódott az egy négyzetkilométerre eső halhatatlanok száma Párizsban? És ráadásul mindegyiknek rám fáj a foga? Pedig nekem már nagyon elegem van ebből a napból. Nem vágyom másra csak egy kis nyugalomra. Elhatározom, akárki is az, elküldöm melegebb éghajlatra. Tépjen sorszámot, és álljon be a fejemre pályázók hosszú sorába. Majd egyszer sorra kerül.

Ennek ellenére újra a kezem ügyébe helyezem a kardom, hisz nem tudhatom ki és milyen szándékkal vár rám.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikor megpillantalak, már meg sem tudom mondani, hogy az elmúlt napokban hányadszor akad el a lélegzetem. A fejed a tenyeredbe hajtva ülsz a lépcsőmön, és bár érzed már a jelenlétem, mégsem nézel fel. Ez azt mutatja, hogy még mindig olyan jóhiszemű vagy, mint régen. Bárki más közeledhetne, de te mégis bízol benne, hogy én vagyok. Ilyen naiv hozzáállással csoda, hogy túlélted ezt a kétezer évet. De mindez csak egy másodperc alatt fut át rajtam. Több háznyiról is érzem, hogy ki vagy borulva, így a régi aggodalom újra erőt vesz rajtam, és odasétálok hozzád.

Csak akkor nézel fel, mikor odaérek eléd. Néhány másodpercig nézel rám, majd felém nyújtod a kezed. Megfogom, és leguggolok eléd.

- Alexandros egyszer azt mondta… - mondod a suttogásnál is alig hangosabban, de a fejemben megszólal a riasztócsengő. Alexandros? Kétezer éve nem mondtad ki a nevét. Vajon mi történt? Aztán a figyelmem visszatér rád, és te folytatod.

- Azt mondta… hogy a halál… félelme… hajt minden embert – sóhajtasz, és megcsóválod a fejed. – Hogy a halálfélelem mozgatja az egész világot.

- És mit mondtál rá? – kérdezem szelíden megfogva a kezed.

- Visszakérdeztem, hogy más erők nincsenek? Hogy… az életében nincs… szeretet? Szeretet nélkül, szerelem nélkül… olyan sivár… olyan üres a világ – hajtod le a fejed, de aztán újra felnézel rám. Nem tudom eldönteni, mit látok a szemedben, így csak szelíden megcirógatom az arcod.

- Miért jöttél vissza?

- Megígértem, hogy hamarosan visszajövök – próbálod egy halvány mosollyal elütni a kérdést, de továbbra is kíváncsian nézek rád. – Gondolkodtam, Methos. Azokon a dolgokon, amiket mondtál. Hogy nekem is akarnom kell… legalább egy kicsit… hogy tovább tudjak lépni. És azon, hogy… szerinted kapaszkodom az… emlékeimbe. Igazad volt. Nem tudtam tovább lépni, mert nem is akartam. Ragaszkodtam a múlthoz. Talán… féltem megélni a jelent… féltem… újra olyan mélyen szeretni… kiszolgáltatottá válni… talán csak vezekelni akartam… amiért nem tudtam megvédeni Alexandrost. Tudod, hogy magamat vádoltam mindenért, ami történt. Az én kudarcomnak éltem meg… az én halálomat, az övét…

- Pedig olyan sokszor mondtam, hogy nem a te hibád – simogatom meg a kezed, és kellemesen meglep, hogy nem húzódsz el a gyengéd érintés elől.

- Olyan sok minden volt, ami elől ebbe a fájdalomba menekültem – hajtod le a fejed.

- Tudom. Sosem vetettem a szemedre. És most?

- Kezd tisztulni a homály… a köd, amin keresztül mindig szemléltem a világot. És az első napsugarak, amik elértek hozzám, hozzád vezettek – mosolyogsz rám halványan, de én még nem tudom, mit gondoljak erről. Túl mélyen él bennem az elutasításod.

- Nem hiszel nekem, tudom – szorítod meg a kezem, mire lehajtom a fejem. – Összetörtem a szíved, és félsz megkockáztatni újra ezt a fájdalmat. Tudom, hogy ezért akartál az éjjel is elküldeni. De a szavaid talán visszavezetnek a fényre, és ez neked is reményt adhat.

- A remény csalárd – sóhajtok, elengedem a kezed, és letelepszem melléd a lépcsőre.

- Elküldesz hát? – fordulsz felém.

- Sosem küldenélek el – rázom meg a fejem. – De hogy kétezer év után… ilyen hirtelen meggondolod magad… ez…

- Nem kell bíznod bennem – szorítod meg a kezem. – Csak… adj nekem egy esélyt, ahogy én is megpróbálok magamnak.

- De… miért? Miért most? Alig néhány órája még hallani sem akartál rólam.

- Ez így nem igaz, Methos, te is tudod. És nem tudom, miért most – rázod meg a fejed. – Nem tudok jobb szót… felébresztett… hogy találkoztunk… hogy beszéltünk… hogy láttalak. Ez olyan… hihetetlen?

- Őszintén? Eléggé.

- És mivel győzhetnélek meg? – sandítasz rám.

- Kellő türelemmel – mosolyodom el én is egy pillanatra. – Idővel.

- Nekem van időm – mosolyogsz rám. – És neked is.

- Igaz. De… mi történt?

- Csak… ültem a kocsiban… és a szavaidon gondolkodtam. Aztán, mikor kis híján nekimentem az előttem fékező autónak, úgy döntöttem, hogy már csak az emberek érdekében is jobb, ha megállok, és végiggondolom az egészet. A következő kisvárosban megálltam, ittam egy kávét, és elgondolkodtam, hogy miért is élek már kétezer éve a múltban. Szeretem Alexandrost… mindig is szeretni fogom. De azt hiszem, megértettem, hogy a boldogság emléke nem lehet azonos a boldogsággal. És megértettem azt is, miért mondtad, hogy csak akkor szabadulhatok fel, ha elengedem őt. Itt az ideje, hogy elengedjem. Amíg nem tudom ezt megtenni, nem élhetem a saját életemet… még akkor sem, ha időnként próbáltam elhitetni magammal, hogy jó nekem így. Sosem volt teljesen őszinte.

Csak megcsóválom a fejem, mire szomorúan nézel rám.

- Hephaistion… nézd… én… elhiszem, hogy mindezt most megértetted. Tényleg elhiszem. De… ez nem olyan… mint amikor a kutya lerázza magáról a vizet. Kétezer évet egyik pillanatról a másikra letenni…

- Nem állítom, hogy egyik napról a másikra fog menni – szakítasz félbe szelíden. - Nem állítom, hogy túl vagyok rajta. Egyáltalán nem – tűnődsz el. – Hosszú még ez az út. De úgy tartják… az első lépést mindig a legnehezebb megtenni. És ha segítesz… talán nem bukom el útközben.

- Ha őszintén gondolod… én segítek – szorítom meg a kezed. – De most… fáradt vagyok. Három napja nem alszom, és… az estém is zűrös volt.

- Rendben – bólintasz rá. – Hagylak pihenni. Holnap találkozunk.

- Várj! – szorítom meg a kezed, ahogy fel akarsz állni. – Nem kell elmenned.

Meglepődsz egy pillanatra, de tényleg csak egy másodperce sütöd le a szemed, aztán visszanézel rám. Pedig komolyan gondoltam. Szeretném, ha itt maradnál velem, és ráadásul még próbának is jó. Hogy mennyire gondolod komolyan, amit mondasz. Mert valóban nem tudok, nem merek még hinni neked.

- Akkor maradok – mosolyodsz el halványan, mire felállunk a lépcsőről, előhalászom a kulcsaimat, és bemegyünk.

Ledobom a kabátom a nappaliban, a kardomat a fal mellé támasztom, de te csak akkor veszed észre a pulcsimon éktelenkedő vérfoltot.

- Mi történt veled? – lépsz oda hozzám.

- Csak rosszkor voltam rossz helyen – mondom egy megnyugtató mosollyal. – Semmiség. Már össze is forrt.

Nem tudlak megnyugtatni, így megcirógatom a karod.

- Nyoma sincs már, hidd el! Nem kell aggódnod.

- Ki volt?

- Számít? – vonok vállat. – Egy kölyök. Sose láttam még.

- Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki ép túl van egy serkentésen – nézel végig rajtam tetőtől talpig.

- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy megöltem – sóhajtok, miközben leveszem a pulcsimat és a pólómat, és a konyhai szemetes mellé hajítom. Majd reggel kiviszem a kukába. Végigmérsz, és látom a szemedben az elismerést, de aztán a gondolataid visszatérnek az aggodalomhoz.

- És ha visszajön?

- Akkor kap egy komolyabb leckét, mint a mostani. Harmadszorra pedig megölöm – vonok vállat.

- Még mindig türelmes mester vagy – tűnik fel egy féloldalas mosoly az arcodon. – Mindig is türelmes voltál a konok és forrófejű kezdőkhöz.

- El ne hidd! – lépek vissza hozzád. – Csak hozzád voltam türelmes. És azóta nem is nagyon foglalkoztam ilyesmivel. Mindig volt valami más, ami kitöltötte az életem. Már nem jelent szórakozást az ilyen öntelt kis ficsúrok szarvát letörni. Tanítsa meg nekik valaki más a leckét. Vagy megtanítja nekik az élet.

- Igen, én is kinőttem már az ilyesmiből – bólintasz rá, majd közelebb lépsz. A pillantásod végigsimít a mellkasomon, majd az oldalamon már valóban alig látható seben állapodik meg. Gyengéden, óvatosan végigsimítod a sebet, és én lehunyom a szemem a kellemes érzés hatására, ami az érintésedtől eltölt. – Menj! – súgod. – Mosd le magadról a vért, aztán kerülj ágyba! Tényleg rád fér a pihenés.

- Nem, ami most rám fér az egy hideg zuhany – csóválom meg a fejem, mire elneveted magad, én pedig tényleg bemenekülök a fürdőbe.

Leroskadok a kád szélére, és csak hitetlenkedve csóválom a fejem. Sosem hittem volna, hogy így alakulnak a dolgok. Bár még mindig nem tudok hinni neked… hogy is tehetném? Pontosan tudom, milyen nehéz egy akár csak százéves meggyőződést is félretenni. Bármikor visszakozhatsz. Elég csak egy álom, ami felbukkan a múltból, egy Alexandrosszal töltött szép időszak emléke, és visszaránt abba a gödörbe, amiből most talán tényleg megpróbálsz kimászni. Félek, hogy így fog történni… mégis, a jelenléted, a mosolyod, az érintésed még így is túlságosan csábító ahhoz, hogy nemet mondjak rá. Ugyan kinek lenne ereje ahhoz, hogy elutasítson egy ilyen lehetőséget?

Végül veszek egy nagy levegőt, hogy összeszedjem magam, és gyorsan letusolok. Az első gondolatommal ellentétben nem hideg vízzel, így mire végzek, még jobban erőt vesz rajtam a fáradtság. Nem is bánom. Bár végtelenül csábító, hogy itt vagy, mégis úgy érzem, jobb, ha mindketten alszunk egyet arra, ami történt, és holnap, tiszta fejjel végiggondoljuk még egyszer.

Mire előkerülök, te is behoztad a bőröndödet. Látom, hogy te is ugyanolyan kimerült vagy, mint én, így elzavarlak fürödni.

Míg hallgatom, hogy odabent csobog a víz, eltűnődöm, mi lenne a legjobb megoldás. Aludj mellettem, és én a mai éjszakát is ébren forgolódva töltöm a vágyakozástól, vagy száműzzelek a kanapéra, és akkor én a bűntudattól, te pedig a kényelmetlen fekhelytől fogsz virrasztani.

Már elütötte az éjfélt egy közeli templom harangja, mikor előbukkansz, és rajtad is látok némi dilemmát, de erőt veszek a kétségeimen, és odasétálok hozzád.

- Lenne kedved… mellettem aludni? – kérdezem óvatosan.

Egy halvány mosollyal fontolóra veszed a lehetőséget.

- Tudnánk aludni? – sandítasz rám.

- Ezt csak akkor tudjuk meg, ha megpróbáljuk.

- Igaz – hagyod rám. – Próbáljuk meg.

- Rendben – mosolyodom el. – Gyere! – indulok el a hálószoba felé, de elkapod a kezem, és visszahúzol magadhoz. Ragyog a gyönyörű szép szemed, és tudom, régen is ez a tekintet volt, amibe beleszerettem. Megcirógatom az arcod, és elmosolyodom, ahogy veszel egy mély levegőt.

- Megcsókolhatlak? – kérdezem súgva, és olyan reszketve várom a válaszod, mint egy kiskölyök, aki élete első csókjára készül. Lassan a számra téved a pillantásod, majd egy másodpercre lesütöd a szemed, de tudom, ezt most csak annak a szelíd szégyenlősségnek a jele, amit úgy szeretek benned. A halvány mosolyt, ami közben az arcodon látszik, bíztató jelnek vélem, de azért meg akarom várni a válaszod.

Végül a tekinteted visszatalál az enyémhez.

- Igen – súgtad enyhén elpirulva, mire elmosolyodtam, gyengéden megcirógattam az arcod, és nagyon lassan közelebb hajoltam hozzád. Kerestem a tiltakozás legapróbb jelét a szemedben, de nem találtam semmit, így lassan elértem az ajkad, és összeforrtunk egy gyengéd csókban.

Elmondhatatlan érzés volt, hogy kétezer év után végre a karjaimban tarthatlak, és csókolhatlak, úgy ahogy erre már akkor régen is vágytam. Csak néhány perccel később tudtam elszakadni tőled, akkor viszont magamhoz húztalak egy szoros ölelésbe.

- Itt vagyok veled – súgtad a fülembe, amikor már alig kaphattál levegőt a szorításomtól. Egy kis bűntudattal engedtelek el, mire rám mosolyogtál. – Talán idővel tényleg elhiszed.

- Igen, így lesz – bólintottam rá. – De most gyere, pihenjünk le, fáradt vagyok.

- Tudom – simogattad meg a karom. – Aludjunk.

Besétáltunk a hálószobába, és bár vetettem rád egy vágyakozó pillantást, tudtam, a több napi nem alvás, és a küzdelem kivett belőlem annyit, hogy ne legyek olyan formában, hogy megadhassak neked mindent, amit szeretnék. Te pedig beláttad, hogy tényleg szükségem van a pihenésre, így te sem erőltettél semmi mást. Elfeküdtünk az ágyban, egy kis ideig még cirógattam az arcod, aztán lassan álomba merültem.

~~ o ~~

Az elmúlt napok kimerültsége ellenére is a hajnal első sugaraival ébredek. Óvatosan feléd fordulok, de te még békésen alszol. Egy kósza tincs az arcodba hullott, de én nem merem kisimítani, nehogy felébresszelek. Csak nézlek, és nem tudok betelni a látvánnyal, amit kétezer évig nélkülöznöm kellett. Alig várom már, hogy felébredj, és láthassam a gyönyörű szemedet, de még egy jó órát kell várnom erre.

Egy kicsit félek is a pillanattól… tudom, hirtelen azt sem fogod tudni, hol vagy, és hogy kerültél ide. Aztán majd lassan tudatosodik benned, hogy mi történt, és csak remélhetem, hogy nem bántad meg máris.

Mikor végül felnézel, egy pillanatig valóban össze vagy zavarodva, de aztán rám mosolyogsz, és nekem átmelegszik a szívem. Lassan mégis a füled mögé tűröm azt a kósza tincset, aztán megcirógatom az arcod.

- És most hogyan tovább? – kérdezem halkan.

- Az attól függ, adsz-e nekem még egy esélyt – sütöd le a szemed.

- Ezt tettem minden egyes nap, amit valaha együtt töltöttünk.

- De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy most is így kell lennie – nézel fürkészőn a szemembe. – Talán már… túlmentem minden határon.

- Ha valaki igazán szeret – tűnődöm el -, akkor nincsenek határok. Ha valaki igazán szeret, az bármit elnéz, bármit eltűr… ezt te is tudod.

- Igen, tudom – látod be. – De akkor is… tudnom kell!

- Szeretlek! – cirógatom meg az arcod. – Ha rajtam múlik, soha többé egy pillanatra sem veszítelek szem elől.

- Egy kis időre még el kell mennem, Methos – mondod, és elkapod a kezem, ahogy elhúznám. - Ne… nem kell félned… de… le kell zárnom az életemet. Nem hagyhatok ott mindent csak úgy. Ezt meg kell értened! Ha csak úgy eltűnök, nyomozni kezdenek utánam, és az veszélyes lehet. Adj nekem néhány hetet! Két hónap, talán annyi sem kell… és újra itt leszek veled.

- Nem kell feladnod mindent – fogom meg a kezed. – Én is elmehetnék veled. Engem nem köt ide olyan sok minden…

- Nem – rázod meg a fejed határozottan. – Ha ki akarok törni abból a börtönből, amit magam köré építettem, el kell hagynom azt a vidéket. Ott minden folyó, minden szikla, minden tengerpart, minden fennmaradt műemlék Alexandrosra emlékeztet. Még az Akropolisz is. Tudod, hogy legalább évente egyszer ellátogattam oda? Szánalmas, nem? Figyeltem, hogy omlik össze évről évre… Az idő nem kímél semmit, csak mi vagyunk tanúi a változásoknak.

- Egyáltalán nem szánalmas – rázom meg a fejem. – Nekem is vannak olyan helyek, amiket időről időre felkeresek. De jól meggondoltad ezt? Ilyen drasztikusan akarod meglépni? Odahagyni az egész életedet?

- Ezt csak így lehet, Methos. Ha marad bármi, ami a múlthoz köt… bármikor visszaránthat. És azt nem akarom. Ami pedig téged illet… ne mondd, hogy nem köt ide semmi. Vannak barátaid, van munkád, amit szeretsz…

- Te alaposan kifaggattad rólam MacLeodot? – kérdezem gyanakodva.

- Igen – neveted el magad.

- Mikor?

- Mikor otthagytál minket az üzletben. Sóbálvánnyá meredve nézett utánad. Bevallom még az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy van köztetek valami.

- MacLeod határozottan nőpárti – kuncogok magamban. – De ettől függetlenül sem gondoltam soha arra, hogy több legyen köztünk. Igaz barát. Nála jobbat nem is kívánhatnék. De nem több.

- Régóta ismered?

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Alig tíz éve. De sok zűrös helyzetet éltünk már túl együtt. És ne tereld el a figyelmemet – somolygok. – Szóval, mit mondott neked?

- Hogy jó pár éve nem látott már így kibukva. Ráadásul egyik pillanatról a másikra – hajtod le a fejed bűntudatosan.

- Felidézted a régi dolgokat. De ez most nem számít. Mit mondott még?

- Hogy szereted ezt a várost, és szereted a munkádat. És hogy jókat szoktatok vitatkozni esténként. Emlegetett még egy Joe nevű férfit…

- Övé a bár. Ahol találkoztunk. Ő is jó barát, valóban. Bár ő nem halhatatlan, de… mindenről tud, és… jól beilleszkedett közénk.

- Értem. Szóval… nem hiszem, hogy mindezt fel kellene adnod. Én mindenképp eljövök otthonról… nem akarlak téged is elszakítani az életedtől.

Eltűnődöm ezen a fene nagy határozottságon, és neked feltűnik, hogy máshol járnak a gondolataim.

- Mi a baj? – cirógatod meg a karom, mire egy elmondhatatlanul kellemes borzongás fut végig rajtam. – Ne haragudj! – hajtod le a fejed mosolyogva, és elhúzod a kezed.

- Miért haragudnék? – nézek rád. – Eszméletlenül kívánlak. Minden apró érintésed megőrjít. Ha a vágyaimra hallgatnék, akkor most nem beszélgetnénk…

- És miért nem hallgatsz a vágyaidra? – kérdezed, miközben egy halvány pír önti el az arcod, amitől csak még kívánatosabb leszel. Lehunyom a szemem, és nagyot nyelek, mert lassan már a testem is reagálni kezd a közelségedre.

- Még nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Majd, ha két hónap múlva visszajössz, és akkor is ilyen határozott leszel, mint most.

- Félsz?

- Miért, nincs okom rá?

- De igen, van – látod be. – Akkor… most én kérdezem… hogyan tovább?

- Tölts velem néhány napot – ajánlom. – Kapnál egy képet arról, hogyan élek itt… aztán két hónap alatt el tudnád dönteni, hogy szeretnéd-e itt folytatni, vagy mindketten váltsunk, és kezdjünk egy új életet együtt valahol. Vagy, ha nagyon megváltoztam az évezredek során, akkor gyorsan kiábrándulsz belőlem, és elmenekülsz.

- Nem hinném, hogy így lesz – biztosítasz. – Rendben, néhány napot maradok. És, hogy telnek a napjaid?

- Ez nagyrészt az órarendemtől függ. Úgyhogy lassan fel kellene kelnünk, mert tíztől órám van.

- Meghallgathatlak?

Eltűnődöm egy pillanatra, de végül rábólintok. A közelmúlt Európája talán nem olyan ingoványos talaj a számodra. – Délelőtt bejöhetsz, de a délutáni órámon ZH-t iratok a harmadévesekkel, azt csak végigunatkoznád – mondom, mert semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy neked meséljek Dariusról.

Hisz Darius mindig is ellenség volt számodra. Érdekes sziutáció lesz majd, ha rájössz, alig néhány évvel ezelőtt még itt élt néhány utcányira, és én sokszor átmentem hozzá, hogy az aprócska templom sekrestyéjében átbeszélgessük az éjszakát. Márpedig hamar rá fogsz jönni, mert MacLeoddal gyakran emlegetjük. A bölcs tanácsait, az éjszakába nyúló sakkpartikat, és mindazt a rengeteg dolgot, amit tőle tanultunk.

- Hacsak nem akarod tesztelni a memóriádat – ugratlak, ahogy a gondolataim visszatérnek az előttünk álló naphoz.

- Kihagyom ezt a lehetőséget – neveted el magad te is. – Addig majd eltűnődöm, hogy mivel is foglalkozhatnék itt.

Végül kimászunk az ágyból, felöltözünk, és tűnődve megreggelizünk. Csak amikor végzünk, sandítok rád.

- Beszélsz franciául?

- Valamit igen, bár nem olyan jól, mint angolul. Azért meg foglak érteni – mosolyogsz rám. – De inkább a dél-európai nyelvekben vagyok otthon. Abban nem fognál ki rajtam.

- Biztos vagy benne? – ugratlak, mire pimaszul összeszűkül a szemed.

- Lássuk csak… tudom, hogy görögben és macedónban perfekt vagy még mindig, ez nem kérdés… török?

- Sokat tanultam azon a környéken… vannak bizonyos technikák, főleg szablyával, amiket ők fejlesztettek ki. Nagy hasznát vettem a későbbi időkben.

- Hm… albán?

- Szép környék volt, amíg az emberek megfértek a bőrükben. De egy ideje nagyon rakoncátlan népek élnek arrafelé. Ahogy Szerbiában, Horvátországban és Boszniában is.

- Ezzel rövidül a lista. Olasz?

- Nem adnának el, bár nem vagyok perfekt – vonok vállat.

- Akkor nézzünk egy nehezebbet – nézel rám kihívóan. - Bolgár?

- Megfogtál – nevettem el magam. – Azon a környéken el lehetett boldogulni a törökkel… és csak átutazóban jártam arra.

- Én éltem ott egy ideig – tűnik fel egy nosztalgikus mosoly az arcodon, miközben kabátot veszünk, és nekivágunk a napnak.

Odasétálunk a kocsimhoz, és mosolyogva megcsóválod a fejed.

- Mindig tiéd volt a legvadabb ló… ahogy elnézem, most sincs ez másként.

- Szeretem az erős kocsikat – bólintok rá. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindig olyan járgányom van, amivel akár egy órán belül is odébb állhatok, ha a szükség úgy hozza.

- Szóval még mindig minden helyzetre van vészforgatókönyved – kuncogsz tovább, ahogy beszállunk.

- Természetesen. Az óvatosságom még mindig megvan – bólintok rá, miközben elindulunk.

Csak néhány perc az út az egyetemig, miközben én a forgalomra figyelek, te pedig nézelődsz.

- Holnap egész délelőtt órám van, de a délutánom szabad. Megmutatom neked a várost, ha szeretnéd - ajánlom.

- Igen – egyezel bele. – Sosem jártam még Párizsban. Sosem gondoltam, hogy…

- Hogy egyszer talán itt fogsz élni? – sandítok rád, miközben leparkolom az autót, és kiszállunk.

Körülnézel, szemügyre veszed a nyüzsgést, ami szinte állandó az egyetem területén.

- Miről mesélsz majd? – kérdezed, ahogy az épület fele indulunk.

- A tizenkilencedik század első éveinek Franciaországáról. Nem szeretek újkori történelmet tanítani, de idén kénytelen voltam elvállalni. Kevesen vagyunk, történelemprofesszornak lenni nem egy sikerszakma. Jobb szeretek a Krisztus születése előtti időkről mesélni, de most maradunk szinte a jelenben.

- Merre jártáll ebben az időben?

- Lord Byronnal jártam a világot. Anglia, Svájc, Velence… bohém időszak volt. Verseket írtunk, rémtörténeteket, és ittunk. Nem keveset. Nem törődtünk semmivel, csak éltünk bele a világba.

- Néha olyan is kell – somolyogsz magad elé, és kíváncsi lennék, te milyen voltál, mikor egy olyan időszakodat élted, de aztán belépünk a főépületbe, így már nem beszélgethetünk kényesebb témákról. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a másodéveseim elkapnak a lépcsőn, hogy segítsek nekik megírni a beadandó házijukat a tizenötödik századi boszorkányüldözésekből. Ez most a lehető legrosszabbkor jött, mivel a következő napokat veled szeretném tölteni, de a szemem sarkából látom, hogy mosolyogsz, így ígérek nekik egy órát a délutánomból, aztán besétálunk az előadóba.

A srácok már ott vannak, így csak összemosolygunk, és te felsétálsz a legfelső sorba, én pedig lassan elkezdem az órát. Általában néhány perc elég, hogy elvesszek a régmúlt emlékeiben. Most sem történik ez másként, és a srácok fantáziáját is sikerül felcsigáznom, ahogy mindig. Tudom, sokkal jobban megragadja őket az, amit én mesélek, mint a könyveik száraz anyaga, amit elég nehezükre esik megjegyezni, és amúgy sem sok köze van a valósághoz. Az óra vége fele inkább csak beszélgetünk az elhangzottakról, és rá is húzunk egy negyed órát, így a srácok végül villámgyorsan tűnnek el, mert nem akarnak elkésni a következő órájukról.

Mikor kiürült a terem, lesétálsz hozzám, és a mosolyodat nem tudom, hova tenni, így kérdőn nézek rád.

- A barátodnak igaza volt – szólalsz meg ezúttal franciául, és bár valóban nem tökéletes, de úgy tűnik, néhány hónap elég lenne, hogy perfektre fejleszd a tudásod.

- Macnek?

- Igen. Tényleg szereted, amit csinálsz. És a diákjaid is szeretnek. Öröm volt hallgatni.

- Csak mesélek – vonok vállat. – Általában élvezem. Ha pedig a srácoknak is tetszik, hát dupla haszon.

- Így van – hagyja rám. – És most?

- Most van két óra szünetem – tűnődök el. – Ebédeljünk meg valahol. Aztán úgyis magadra hagylak egy időre.

- Nem fogok elveszni – biztosítasz.

- Este, ha van kedved, átmehetnénk a bárba. Ihatnánk egy sört, és közben megismernéd a többieket is.

- Részemről rendben – bólintasz rá, és kifele indulunk a teremből. Még bedobom a cuccom az irodámba, aztán elindulunk ebédelni.

Először úgy gondoltuk, hogy beülünk valahova, de aztán rájöttünk, hogy így nem tudnánk nyugodtan beszélgetni, így a parkban vettünk egy hotdogot, letelepedtünk mindenkitől távol a fűben, és beszélgettünk. Az életemről faggattál, ezúttal a jelenemről, arról, hogy élek, hogy telnek a napjaim a munkán kívül, és én szívesen meséltem neked, bár az utóbbi időben semmi különöset nem csináltam. Élveztem, hogy nyugalomban élhetek, és rájötten, Macnek tényleg igaza van, szeretem Párizst, a munkámat, és azt, hogy van két olyan barátom, akikre minden körülmények között számíthatok. Nem mindig volt ez így hosszú életem során, sok olyan időszak volt, mikor minden pillanatban figyelnem kellett a hátam mögé is.

Végül hamar eltelik ez a két óra, és bár nem volt sok kedvem elszakadni tőled, kénytelen voltam visszamenni az egyetemre. Jót mosolyogsz rajtam, de megérted, hogy miért. Ha már kétezer évet elvesztegettünk, semmi kedvem akár egyetlen percet is tőled távol tölteni. Ez az érzés idővel csitulni fog, ha már tényleg meggyőztél arról, hogy komolyan gondolod a dolgot. Ezt mindketten tudjuk, így bármennyire is nem szeretném, elköszönünk, és visszaindulok dolgozni.


	7. Chapter 7

Végül persze az egy órából, amit a srácoknak ígértem a délutánomból, több mint kettő lesz, így majdnem hat óra, mikor felhívlak. Sétálgattál a városban, így a Szajna parton szedlek össze, hogy még egy kicsit hazaugorjunk, hogy rendbe szedjük magunkat, mielőtt nekivágunk az estének. Közben, és még útközben is én faggatlak téged az életedről, hogy mi az, amit odahagysz a kedvemért, de egyelőre még semmi jelét nem látom, hogy bánnád ezt a döntést.

Mikor a bár előtt kiszállunk a kocsiból, rám sandítasz.

- Mit gondolsz… hogy reagál majd MacLeod barátod?

- Tudja – vonok vállat, mire csodálkozva nézel rám. – A tegnap estét az ő vállán sírva töltöttem.

- Ez nem vallana rád – vonod össze a szemöldököd. - Ha valami bánt, inkább magadba fordulsz.

- Igen, tényleg – bólintok rá. – De addig nem hagyott békén, míg néhány dolgot el nem mondtam neki.

- Aggódott.

- Persze. És ezzel az agyamra ment.

- Ne morgolódj! Törődik veled, és ez jó.

- Ha te mondod – sandítok rád egy félmosollyal, mire elneveted magad.

- Hidd csak el! És… Joe?

- Ő sem fog semmi rosszat gondolni… ha alaposan megfigyeled, majd rájössz, miért.

- Nem mondod el inkább?

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem egy halvány mosollyal. – Az, hogy én észrevettem, még nem jelenti azt, hogy ki kell kürtölnöm mindenkinek.

- Még mindig megvannak a titkaid.

- Hát persze. Ettől vagyok mindig nyerő pozícióban – bólintok rá, miközben kinyitom az ajtót, és besétálunk a bárba.

Mac a szokásos asztalunknál ül, és feszülten figyeli a bejáratot. Gondolom, az elmúlt percekben, míg mi odakint beszélgettünk, le nem vette a szemét az ajtóról. Joe pedig aggódva figyelte őt a színpadról. Megszokta már nálunk ezt az arckifejezést, pontosan tudja, mit jelent.

Lassan lesétálunk Machez, aki egy kézfogással üdvözöl bennünket.

- Örülök, hogy mégsem mentél el – mondja neked.

- Elmentem – cáfolod meg a hitében. – De visszajöttem.

Mac értetlenül néz rád, így tűnődve sóhajtasz.

- Néha idő kell, hogy az ember átgondolja a dolgait.

- Igaz – bólint rá Mac is. – Üljetek le!

Letelepszünk, és ahogy megjelenik Frank, rendelünk magunknak egy-egy sört, majd tűnődve nézel MacLeodra.

- Szeretném megköszönni neked is a gyűrűt – mondod végül, mire Mac vállat von.

- Üzletet kötöttem Methosszal. Ahogy előtte veled is.

- Behajtod rajtam – nevetem el magam.

- Abban biztos lehetsz – sandít rám Mac, majd visszafordul feléd. – Szóval… itt maradsz?

- Néhány hétre még vissza kell mennem… de aztán… igen… maradnék.

- Alig huszonnégy órája Methos még nem fűzött volna ehhez túl sok reményt.

- Mindig olyan kishitű…

- Néha van okom rá. És amúgy sem szeretek versenyezni. Ezer év után az ember kinő az ilyesmiből – mondom, aztán körülnézek, ahogy elhallgat a zene. Joe rászánta magát egy szünetre, így a pulthoz sétál, kér egy konyakot, majd tűnődve odajön hozzánk, és fürkészve végignéz rajtunk.

- Joe, bemutatom neked Hephaistiont – mosolygok rád egy pillanatra, mire Joe pillantása megállapodik rajtad.

- Üdv! – nyújt kezet végül. – Valamelyik nap már láttalak itt.

- Igen, pár napja érkeztem – bólintasz rá. Te is fürkészed őt, hisz bár mondtam, hogy mindent tud, nem tudod behatárolni, hogy ez mit takar. Majd kiismered ezt is.

- Meséltek? – néz rám.

- Miért ilyen kíváncsi a napokban mindenki? – csóválom meg a fejem. – Biztos valami front van, ilyenkor több a kérdés.

- Methos, ne légy megint undok! Azt hittem, a múlt éjjel kitöltötted rajtam a hülyeséged – szól rám Mac, mire csak megforgatom a szemem, és visszafordulok Joe-hoz.

- Te mit szeretnél tudni?

- Én csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy mire számíthatunk tőletek… tőled – pillant rád. – Az utóbbi időben jó volt egy kis béke és nyugalom. Nem szeretném, ha ez megváltozna. Épp elég zűrös időszaka volt már az életünknek, nyugalomra vágyom.

- Békés szándékkal jöttem – próbálod megnyugtatni, de még mindig bizalmatlanul vizslat.

- Rendben, elhiszem – sóhajt végül. – És… mikor is… találkoztatok?

- Krisztus előtt úgy kétszáznegyvenben. Ilyen távlatból néhány év ide vagy oda – vonok vállat. Tudom, hogy Joe-t bosszantja, mikor ilyen lazán kezelem az idő fogalmát, és ezúttal is döbbenten néz rám, de aztán a történész lelke legyőzi a feltörni igyekvő indulatokat, és eltűnődik.

- Az Nagy Sándor hódításainak időszaka volt, ugye? – kérdezi, és én bosszúsan sóhajtok, amiért eszedbe juttatja azt, amit én elfeledtetni szeretnék veled. Már-már beszólnék hálából valami csípőset, de egy pillanatra megszorítod a csuklóm, és amikor találkozik a pillantásunk, inkább lenyelem, amit mondani akartam, te pedig elengeded a kezem, és válaszolsz helyettem Joe-nak.

- Igen, pontosan az az időszak volt.

- És… merre jártatok abban az időben?

- Amerre Alexandros – válaszolok még mindig morcosan, de engesztelőn rám nézel.

- Methos… semmi baj. Beszélhetünk róla.

- Én jobb szeretnék valami másról beszélni – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Oké – bólint rá Mac, aki legalább érti, miért lettem ilyen szúrós a téma hatására. – Maradjunk a jelenben. Hogy sikerült a srácok dolgozata Dariusból?

Kis híján elnevetem magam, ahogy a legjobb érzékkel tenyerelnek bele azokba a témákba, amiket mindennél jobban szeretnék elkerülni. Vetsz rám egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantást, de végül nem teszed szóvá, így én sem kezdek magyarázkodni.

- Néhányan eléggé elrugaszkodtak a valóságtól, ahogy az már lenni szokott. Néha mosolyognom kell azon, hogy képzelik el azokat az időket. De tényleg maradjunk a jelenben. Elmész jövő héten Claudia koncertjére?

Ettől a kérdéstől viszont Joe vesz egy nagy levegőt, megfeszül az állkapcsa, és elnézést kérve visszasétál a színpadra, és egy újabb dalba kezd. Tűnődve nézel utána, én pedig elfojtok egy kétes mosolyt. Egy szóval sem mondom, hogy a kérdés nem direkt volt, és nem azt akartam elérni, amit végül elértem. Jobb, ha Joe-t fokozatosan szoktatjuk a tényhez, hogy ezentúl három halhatatlan lebzsel körülötte. Időnként rosszul viseli a dolgot, ilyenkor időt kell neki adni.

- Szóval, hogy van Claudia? – nézek vissza MacLeodra.

- Még mindig homokba dugja a fejét. De nem lehetek mindig mellette. Élnie kell az életét, úgy, ahogy ő akarja. És ha ő nem akarja tudomásul venni, hogy halhatatlan, nem tehetek semmit.

- Így van – bólintok rá.

- De azért elmegyek, meghallgatom. Mindig különleges élmény, amikor ő játszik. Nem tartotok velem?

- Részemről kihagynám – húzom el a számat. – Sosem díjaztam a komolyzenét, még kevésbé az olyan puccos helyeket, mint a Royal Albert Hall.

- És te? – pillant rád.

- A jövő héten már szeretnék otthon lenni. Minél előbb szeretném lezárni a dolgaimat, és visszatérni.

- Szóval… - néz végig rajtunk Mac -, minden oké veletek?

- Ezt majd az idő eldönti – mondom, miközben belekortyolok a sörömbe, de Mac rád sandít.

- Már megint kishitű?

- Olyasmi – bólintasz rá.

- Összeesküdtök ellenem? – nézek végig rajtatok homlokráncolva.

- Ha máshogy nem megy – vonsz vállat, és összemosolygunk. Néhány másodpercig cikázik köztetek a pillantásom, majd megcsóválom a fejem.

- Ismerhetnétek már annyira, hogy… mindegy – legyintek végül. – Nem számít.

- Ismerünk, Methos – neveted el magad. – Saját magadnak kell eljutnod bizonyos következtetésekig, nem tehetjük meg helyetted. Makacs vagy, mint az öszvér, mindig is az voltál.

- Az hát, persze. De nem lehetne, hogy nem egész este rólam beszélünk?

- De, lehetne – adja meg magát Mac, és valami közelgő nagy üzletéről kezd mesélni, majd egészen jól eltársalgunk a régiségekről, arról, hogy milyen kincset érő dolgok voltak a birtokunkban az idők folyamán. Olyanok, amikben akkor semmi különleges nem volt, egyszerű, mindennapos használati tárgyak, vagy ékszerek, netán fegyverek, de az azóta eltelt időkben az értékük csillagászati összegre emelkedett, szintúgy a birtokunkban lévő, azóta híressé vált emberek kéziratai, levelei, feljegyzései.

Végül éjfél körül elköszönünk Mactől, odaintünk Joe-nak, és hazaindulunk. Tűnődve tesszük meg azt a néhány métert a kocsiig, majd megcsóválod a fejed.

- Joe mióta szereti Duncant?

- Azt hiszem, attól a perctől kezdve, hogy ismeri – sóhajtok. – Sőt, talán még annál is régebb óta.

Ez utóbbi kijelentésem hatására értetlenség fut át az arcodon, de végül elpakolod a többi titokzatosságom mellé. Én viszont biztos vagyok abban, hogy Joe már akkor szerette Duncant, mikor még csak a figyelője volt, és egy szót sem váltottak egymással. Te viszont még nem tudsz a figyelőkről, és ez egy újabb izgalmas beszélgetés lesz. Majd egyszer később.

- Duncan tudja? - követeled vissza figyelmemet.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Legalábbis sosem említette, és nem is vettem észre rajta.

- Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy…

- Hogy elmondjam neki?

- Igen.

- Nézd – tűnődöm el. – Jól ismerem Duncant. Ő még fiatal, és indulatos… Ha valami olyasmivel találja szemben magát, ami nem fér bele az elveibe… azokba a normákba, amiket még a Felföldről hozott magával… akkor kiszámíthatatlan. És azt hiszem a késő középkori Skócia nem igazán volt toleráns két férfi kapcsolatával szemben. És Joe-nak semmi sem hiányzik kevésbé, mint hogy elveszítse még a barátságát is.

- Gondolod, hogy tényleg ez lenne a vége?

- Igen – bólintok rá. – Szereti Joe-t, de nem szerelmes belé. És… a bűntudat elüldözné Joe közeléből. A bűntudat amiatt, hogy képtelen viszonozni az érzéseit, és Joe csak szenved a közelségétől.

- De még ha így is alakul… Joe talán… tovább tudna lépni, és boldog lehetne valakivel. De így… örökre leragad egy reménytelen szerelemnél, és talán csak akkor bánja meg, amikor már késő.

- Hephaistion – lépek oda hozzád, és megcirógatom az arcod. – Ezt nekik kell eldönteniük. És ha Joe úgy dönt, hogy nem akarja felfedni az érzéseit Duncan előtt, akkor ezt tiszteletben kell tartanunk.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van – hajtod le a fejed, majd újra rám nézel. – De pontosan azért, mert… én is hibát követtem el… olyan hosszú időn keresztül… és neki közel sincs annyi ideje, mint nekünk.

- Jogunk van elkövetni a saját hibáinkat, és tanulni belőle. De mások akkor sem dönthetnek helyettünk. Várj egy kicsit, ismerd meg mindkettejüket… és ha még akkor is bele akarsz avatkozni… akkor Joe-val beszélj. Az tisztességesebb, mint a háta mögött kijátszani. És… fogadd el, amit majd mond.

- Rendben, elfogadom a bölcs tanácsot – neveted el magad végül. –Menjünk haza!

Beülünk a kocsiba, és ahogy elindulunk, néhány percre csend borul ránk. Úgy gondolom, még mindig Joe körül járnak a gondolataid, de aztán rácáfolsz erre a hitre.

- Mi volt Dariusszal? – kérdezed a szemed sarkából rám sandítva.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Mióta ismerted őt?

- Tényleg az összes titkomat egy este akarjátok megismerni? Nem lesz az egy kicsit sok? – próbálok óvatosan kitérni a kérdés elől.

- Csak amit el akarsz mondani – hajtod le a fejed, és én sóhajtok.

- Mikor veled találkoztam, már majdnem ezer éve ismertem őt. Néhány száz évvel korábban harcoltam vele.

- És később ellene fordultál? – nézel rám homlokráncolva.

- Nem, nem ellene, a serege ellen. Ez nagy különbség, és ő is látta ezt. Tudta, hogy nem ellene voltam… tudta, hogy… miért csináltam. Később elmondtam neki mindent.

- Egyszer napokra eltűntél… senki nem tudta, hol vagy. Aggódtam érted. Nála voltál?

- Igen – ismerem be kelletlenül.

- De… hogy találtad meg? Hogy… jutottál be, és hogy engedett vissza?

- Számít? – nézek rád, mire megvillan a szemed. – Beszélnem kellett vele, hát megkerestem. Aztán visszatértem. Nem voltam kém, és nem mondtam neki semmi olyasmit, amit nem lett volna szabad. Emberként beszéltem vele, barátként, rég nem látott ismerősként, és nem hadvezérként.

- Volt… köztetek valami?

- Dariusnak egyetlen szerelme volt, a stratégia. Harcban, a birodalom vezetésében, sakkban, vitában, bármiben. Csak az volt a fontos, hogy néhány lépéssel az ellenfél előtt járjon gondolatban. Ez töltötte ki az életét. Később pedig… papnak állt, így csak Istennek volt hely az életében.

- Szeretted őt? – helyesbítesz a kérdésen.

- Mit tennél, ha azt mondanám, hogy igen? – sandítok rád. Amúgy egy pillanatra eltöprengek magamban is a kérdésen. Dariust nem lehetett nem szeretni, főleg az elmúlt ezer évben. Sok mindenben hasonlított rád. Szerény volt, szelíd és alázatos. Jó… talán túlságosan is jó és naiv. Ez okozta végül a halálát.

Egy pillanatra lehajtod a fejed, de végül veszel egy nagy levegőt és felnézel.

- Methos… mindkettőnk életében voltak emberek, akiket szerettünk… nem lenne jogom a szemedre vetni.

- Mindig tiszteltem őt, csodáltam… és igaz barát volt. Azelőtt is, és azóta is. Nem sokkal ezelőttig.

- Mi történt?

- Pár éve megölték. De erről tényleg nem szeretnék beszélni. Még túl közeli…

- Rendben, nem faggatlak, csak… gyanús volt, ahogy összenéztetek Duncannel.

- Jó megfigyelő vagy. Háromezer éve ismertem Dariust, és közel állt hozzám. Duncanhez pedig még közelebb. A mestere volt hosszú ideig. Neki még nehezebb volt feldolgozni a halálát, mint nekem. De sokat emlegetjük… remélem, nem haragszol meg érte.

- Nem, csak… meg kell szoknom. Talán… ha én is ismerhettem volna úgy, mint ti…

- De te csak Alexandros szemén át ismerhetted. Sajnos. De ennyi idő távlatából azt kell, hogy mondjam, az akkori Darius… és Alexandros semmiben nem különböztek. Ugyanazok a célok, ugyanaz a belső tűz, ami a világ meghódítására ösztökélte őket…

Megcsóválom a fejem, ahogy leparkolok a ház előtt.

- De mindez már régen volt. Nem lenne szabad hátrafele néznünk.

- Igaz – bólintasz rá. – Csak óhatatlanul előkerülnek régi dolgok, ahogy megismerjük egymás életét.

- Ez így van. És így is lesz még egy ideig. De a múlt elmúlt. Ezzel akkor is tisztában kell lennünk, ha valami olyasmit tudunk meg a másikról, ami… nem igazán tetszik. Valószínűleg mindketten tettünk olyan dolgokat, amiket a mostani fejünkkel nem tennénk, de akkor helyesnek gondoltunk.

- Tudom, Methos – bólintasz rá. – És most gyere, pihenjünk le! Késő van.

- Rendben – hagyom rád, így besétálunk a házba, gyorsan letusolunk, és ágyba tesszük magunkat.

- Szóval holnap várost nézünk – nézel rám kíváncsian.

- Ha van kedved. Kettőig órám van, de ha elém jössz, utána indulhatunk is.

- Ott leszek – bólintasz rá, majd megcirógatod az arcom, és én beleremegek ebbe az apró érintésbe, hát még, mikor közelebb csúszol hozzám, és megcsókolsz.

Elmondhatatlanul csodálatos érzés, és én szinte beleveszek ebbe az érzésbe. Szinte… de a szívem mélyén a gátak még nem engedik, így néhány perccel később elhúzódok, csak gyengéden cirógatom a karod, de neked nem tetszik, ahogy kerülöm a tekinteted, így felemeled a fejem, hogy a szemedbe nézzek.

- Mitől félsz?

Újra lesütöm a szemem, majd egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem.

- Nem akarok megismerni egy olyan csodát, amit még elveszíthetek. Így is pokol volt, amit átéltem… de… ha megismerem a boldogságot veled, és… megint egyedül maradok… az még a pokolnál is rosszabb lesz.

- Nem fogsz elveszíteni – ígéred szelíden, de csak megrázom a fejem.

- Nem a szavak bizonyítanak, Hephaistion. Légy egy kicsit türelmes, kérlek!

- Rendben – mosolyodsz el halványan. – Te évekig voltál mellettem, segítettél… türelmesen. Egy szó szemrehányás nélkül. Most nekem kell türelmesnek lennem.

- Igen.

- Akkor… alszunk?

- Igen. Reggel korán kelek. Itt hagyom a kulcsom, és akkor majd kettőkor találkozunk.

- Rendben – adod meg magad sóhajtva, így kényelmesen elhelyezkedünk, és nem sokkal később már alszunk is.

Reggel felriadsz az ébresztőmre, de nem akarlak igazán felébreszteni, így csak lopok egy puszit, és kisurranok a szobából. Amíg öltözöm is rajtad tűnődöm. Csodálatos érzés, hogy itt vagy, a remény, hogy megoszthatom veled az életem, ha tényleg itt is maradsz. A gondolat, hogy minden reggel így ébredhetnék, hogy mellettem vagy, mosolyt csal az arcomra, és ezzel a mosollyal vágok neki a napnak.

A napom munkával töltött része gyorsan elrohan, ahogy mindig. Egyszer csak azt veszem észre, hogy vége a harmadik előadásomnak, és bár a srácok húzzák a szájukat, hogy ezúttal gyorsan elzavarom őket, azért hamar kiürül az előadó. Még összepakolom a cuccom, és kilépek az épületből. Érzem a jelenléted, de gyanítom azt is, hogy nem a nyüzsgés közepén foglak megtalálni. Elindulok az egyetem parkjában, és két perc múlva rád is találok, egy fának támaszkodva vársz.

- Mit gondolsz, legyünk igazi turisták? – sandítok rád.

- Attól függ, hogy mire gondolsz.

- Aki először jár Párizsban, az hanyatt-homlok rohan, hogy láthassa az Eiffel-tornyot.

- Rohanni nem szeretnék – csóválod meg a fejed mosolyogva. – De mehetünk. De… gyanítom, nem azt szeretnéd legjobban megmutatni a városból – mondod, miközben elindulunk.

- Párizsban rengeteg látnivaló van. Egy hónapig is járhatod a várost, hogy felfedezz minden hírességet. Aztán rájössz, hogy… a Luxembourg park csendje, mondjuk borús időben, mikor nem jár arra senki, csak a szél bujkál a fák között, sokkal többet ér, mint a turistáktól nyüzsgő belváros.

- Szóval az a kedvenc helyed.

- Igen, az egyik. Meg az összes többi park, és a folyópart csendesebb részei. De erre még ráérünk. Most ismerd meg a nyüzsgő belvárost.

- Rendben – egyezel bele, így arrafele indulunk, és közben a napomról faggatsz, és én is kikérdezlek, merre jártál.

Mikor végül odaérünk a toronyhoz, semmi különöset nem látok az arcodon. Meg tudom érteni. Láttunk már sokkal monumentálisabb dolgokat megépülni és összeomlani. Piramisokat, katedrálisokat, elpusztíthatatlannak hitt várakat. Végül, mikor odasétálunk egészen a lábához, megcsóválod a fejed.

- Ez a torony olyan, mint az idő.

- Mire gondolsz? – sandítok rád.

- Ha túl közelről nézed, elveszíti önmagát – nézel fel a magasba, majd megérinted az egyik pillért. - Ha megnézel egy ilyen összekötő vasrudat, olyan, mintha megpróbálnál szemügyre venni egy másodpercet.

- Igaz. A lényeg a nagyobb összefüggésekben van. Szóval? Merre menjünk tovább?

- Hát, ha már igazi turistát játszunk… Louvre?

- A sötétedésig hátralévő három óra legfeljebb arra elég, hogy körüljárjuk az épületet – ugratlak. – Három óra alatt alig néhány termet tudnánk megnézni. Ha be akarsz menni, arra rá kell szánnod egy teljes hétvégét reggeltől estig. És még úgyis csak rohansz.

- Akkor körbejárjuk. Úgyis érdekel… hogy mi igaz abból a híres Da-Vinci filmből.

- Ezt nem fogod megtudni – somolygok magam elé, mire fürkészőn végigmérsz.

- A végén még kiderül, hogy te is őrző vagy.

- Sok minden voltam már életem során, de az olyan dolgokat, amik lehetséges mártírsággal járnak, előszeretettel kihagytam.

- Hát persze – neveted el magad, és én csak nézlek. Az jár a fejemben, hogy olyan ritkán láttalak felszabadultan, szívből nevetni. Tetszik. De végül mégiscsak elindulunk a Louvre fele, és közben Párizsról mesélek neked. A város mindennapi életéről, arról, amit az ideérkező turisták egyáltalán nem látnak.

- Szóval, mi van a piramis alatt? – faggatsz tovább mosolyogva, mikor odaérünk, és körbejárjuk az üvegcsodát, amit Párizs nagy része utál, a turisták viszont imádják.

- Fantáziádra bízom – hárítom el megint a választ.

- Inkább ne tedd – vigyorogsz rám. – Elég élénk.

- Ezt majd máskor bebizonyíthatod.

- Methos!

- Igen?

- Ne titokzatoskodj!

- Ha őrző lennék, kötne az esküm, nem igaz?

- De nem vagy az, így nem köt semmi, nem igaz? – próbálod kiugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból, de továbbra sem mondok semmit, így máshonnan próbálod megközelíteni a dolgot. – Te ismerted Jézust?

- Jézust, Buddhát, Mohamedet és Galileit, sőt… hogy tovább izgassam a fantáziádat, magát Da Vincit is – bólintok rá.

- Komolyan kérdeztem.

- Én pedig komolyan válaszoltam – mondom, és ahogy összeakad a pillantásunk, tudom, nem tudod, mit gondolj. Macet szoktam így zavarba hozni, mikor kiderül, valami híres eseménynél jelen voltam.

Végül mégis megpróbálsz berángatni az épületbe, de megint lebeszéllek róla. Két óra alatt semmit sem látnánk. Így csak bolyongunk a kertben, majd úgy döntünk, lesétálunk a folyópartra, csak hallgatni a bárokból kiszűrődő zenét, és valahol megvacsorázunk.

- Éltél már itt korábban? – kérdezed, miközben a folyóparton sétálunk.

- Az ezerhétszázas évek közepén eltöltöttem itt néhány évet.

- Francia feleséged volt?

- Igen – bólintok rá, de a jelen most túl élénken tölti ki a gondolataimat, nem engedi, hogy a múlt előtörjön. – Szép, békés időszak volt, de…

Mindketten felkapjuk a fejünket az ismerős borzongásra. Mac bárkája a város másik végén van, így ő még véletlenül sem lehet, így feszülten nézünk körül. Végül csak megcsóválom a fejem, hogy a múltkori kölyök kilép a híd pillére mögül. Te is bosszúsan megcsóválod a fejed, de ahogy rád nézek, látom, hogy nem vagy igazán mérges.

- Marcus.

- Ismered?

- Volt hozzá néhányszor szerencsém az elmúlt háromszáz évben – mondod, miközben közelebb sétálunk hozzá, de tűnődve rám nézel és megtorpansz. - Mondd, hogy nem vele akadtál össze múlt este!

- Ahogy akarod – vonok vállat egy pimasz mosollyal. – Nem vele akadtam össze múlt este.

Csak megforgatod a szemed, és ott hagysz. Elnevetem magam, és utánad sétálok. Megállsz a srác előtt, és kis híján elnevetem magam, ahogy szigorún végigméred.

- Marcus, hogy kerülsz ide?

- Úgy döntöttem ideje felfedeznem a szerelmesek városát – von vállat a srác.

- Úgy hallom, kis híján az utolsó utaddá vált – nézel rá kérdőn.

- Csak szerencséje volt – sandít rám a kölyök. – Amúgy… te is ismered azt a Phobos-izét?

- Igen – vonsz vállat egy halvány mosollyal rám sandítva. - De nem hiszem, hogy egy ilyen taknyos kölyök kezébe való.

- És ha emiatt elveszítem a fejem?

- A tiéd, azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz. De trükkök tanulása helyett inkább megtanulhatnád felmérni, hogy kivel állsz szemben. És megtanulhatnád befogni a szádat, mikor arra van szükség.

- A tanítványod? – sandítok rád, és magamban hálát adok az égnek, hogy nem végeztem vele. Bár akkor sem vethetnéd a szememre, hisz ő hívott ki engem.

- Ez a fafejű, taknyos kölyök? – nézel rám kérdőn. – Még annyit se bírtam belenevelni, hogy előre köszönjön az idősebbeknek. Szerencsére sosem lógott túl sokat a nyakamon. Csak akkor keres meg, ha belekeveredik valamibe.

- Tőlem legalább megkérdezte, hogy ki vagyok, mielőtt nekem esett.

- Adam, mi? – néz rám pimaszul a srác, mire te is elmosolyodsz, és az ősi babiloni nyelven szólalsz meg.

- Ha tudná ez a kis hülye, hogy ez mennyire igaz… lehervadna az arcáról a mosoly.

Csak elnevetem magam, és ugyanezen a nyelven reagálok. – Nem muszáj neki tudni.

- Nem hát – hagyod rám.

- Volt köztetek valami? – kérdezem, mire egy pillanatra megütközve nézel rám, aztán kitör belőled a nevetés.

- Inkább egy szakajtó skorpiót engedek az ágyamba, mint őt – mondod, és én is veled nevetek, de ez már sok lesz a kölyöknek.

- Hé, senkit nem zavar, hogy én is itt vagyok?

Csak összenézünk, és egyként rázzuk meg a fejünket. – Nem.

- Gyönyörű… azt hiszitek, mindent megtehettek, mert idősebbek vagytok…

- Elzavarhatom a fenébe? – kérdezem tőled újra az ősi nyelven.

- Persze. Úgyis olyan, mint a bumeráng. Ötven év múlva visszajön. Ha megéli…

- Kölyök, te ígértél nekem valami – nézek rá ezúttal én is szigorúan.

- Mit is? – néz vissza rám pimaszul, mire a kardom markolatára fonódik a kezem, és a szemem sarkából látom, hogy egy lépést hátrébb lépsz, hogy ne legyél az utamban.

Marcus nagyot nyelve rád sandít. – Most nem mondod komolyan, hogy engeded, hogy rám támadjon!

- Egyszer valamiből tanulnod kell.

- De… de fényes nappal van… és tele van a folyópart… és meglátnak… és… - mentegetőzik a srác, hisz rájött már, hogy a múlt este csak játszadoztam vele. Elég lenne csak egy perc, hogy máris újra a lábaim előtt feküdjön a földön.

Berántom a híd alá, és a betonpillérhez lököm, csak úgy koppan a feje, és máris a nyakán van a kardom.

- Jól figyelj rám… Marcus! Huszonnégy órát adok neked, hogy elhagyd a várost. Ha harmadszor találkozunk, a fejedet veszem.

- Nem tennéd meg – néz rám, de látom, hogy ő maga sem biztos ebben.

- Miért is?

- Miatta – int feléd a fejével, mire én is hátrasandítok rád.

- Mit gondolsz?

Lazán vállat vonsz. – Ha nem szegitek meg a szabályokat nem tehetek semmit. És nem is avatkozhatok közbe. Egyszerre csak két hallhatatlan küzdhet. És tudod jól, Marcus, egy kihívásra nem mondhatsz nemet.

- Akkor legalább tanítsd meg nekem azt az izét! – kér téged, mert azt gondolom tudja, hogy nálam esélye sincs.

- Majd, ha a következő találkozásunkkor mutatsz némi tiszteletet, megtanítom. Nem mintha sokra mennél vele, de megígérem neked, hogy megtanítom. De most hallgass Adamre, és menj szépen haza! És… Párizsban már ne ess neki senkinek, ha nem akarod valamelyikünket magadra haragítani. Élnek itt barátaink.

- Jól van, jól – húzza el a száját a kölyök, így elengedem, és eltűntetem a kardomat. – És mennyire időre vagyok kitiltva a városból?

- Három évre – nézek rá csípőre tett kézzel.

- Mindig ilyen zsarnok? – néz rád.

- Én úgy hiszem, most nagyon-nagyon jó kedvében kaptad el – biztosítod.

- És minden egyes beszólással további egy évvel nő a tét – nézek rád kihívóan.

- Jól van, megyek már – csóválja meg a fejét, még biccent feléd, és elsétál.

Nézzük, ahogy felmegy a lépcsőn, és eltűnik a szemünk elől.

- Köszönöm, Methos! – lépsz oda hozzám, és fél kézzel átkarolod a derekam.

- Mit is?

- Hogy nem ölted meg ezt a lököttet. Kétszer is megtehetted volna.

- Tényleg a tanítványod?

- Nem – rázod meg a fejed. – Ő nem tud megmaradni néhány hétnél tovább egy helyen…

- Ilyen viselkedés mellett nem is csodálom – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Én sem. Én viszont szeretem kitölteni azt a tíz-tizenöt évet egy helyen, amíg nem keltünk feltűnést. Szóval… az elmúlt háromszáz évben néhányszor keresztezték egymást az útjaink, de… ennyi. Csak próbáltam észhez téríteni, ha éppen találkoztunk. De Marcus… csak egy nagyra nőtt hatéves gyerek… azt hiszi, ő a világ közepe, és halálra sértődik, ha valaki az orrára koppint.

- Vettem észre. És azt hiszi, hogy trükköktől lesz jó harcos… holott nem érzi még a saját egyensúlyát sem. És amíg nem a saját karja meghosszabbításaként kezeli a fegyvert, amit forgat, ne is álmodjon arról, hogy jó lesz.

- Ezt én már annyiszor elmondtam neki, de hasztalan. Ne is vesztegessünk rá több szót. Merre tovább?

- Vacsorázzunk meg végre valahol, aztán menjünk haza!

- Kiakasztott Marcus? – nézel rám meglepődve.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem – csóválom meg a fejem mosolyogva.

- Csodálkoztam volna.

- Csak eltűnődtem – mondom, miközben elindulunk, és felsétálunk mi is a lépcsőn. – Azon, hogy mi lett volna, ha mégis megölöm.

- Marcus keresi magának a bajt, Methos. Ha rá gondolok, inkább az jut eszembe, hogy ilyen hozzáállással minden nap ajándék… Sajnálnám, de… nem különösebben fordulnék magamba. Szóval emiatt ne aggódj! És… remélem, komolyan veszi, amit mondtam, és nem esik neki Duncannek, hanem gyorsan eltűnik a környékről.

- Duncan még úgy is legyőzné, ha az egyik kezét hátrakötik – nevetem el magam.

- Tudom, ezért figyelmeztettem Marcust. De ne hagyjuk, hogy elrontsa az esténket!

- Rendben – adtam meg magam, így beültünk egy hangulatos kis Szajna parti vendéglőbe, megvacsoráztunk, és hazasétáltunk.

Otthon még csendesen elbeszélgettünk, ezúttal én faggattalak az életedről, hogy hol jártál, merrefele éltél az évszázadok alatt, aztán éjfél körül nyugovóra tértünk.


	8. Chapter 8

- Ma hogy dolgozol? – kérdezed álmosan, mikor reggel ébreszt a telefonom.

- Kaotikusan – hanyatlok vissza. – Egy előadás, egy szünet, megint egy előadás, megint egy szünet…

- Nem szereted ezt a napot – somolyogsz.

- Igazából nincs vele semmi bajom. A lyukasóráimban szoktam kijavítani a beadott házi feladatokat, meg a ZH-kat.

- És kijavítottad már, amit Dariusból írtak?

- Még nem. Nem volt időm. Valami más töltötte ki az elmúlt néhány napomat… - nevetem el magam, és te is csatlakozol hozzám.

- Hozd haza!

- Minek? Nem tudunk jobb programot kitalálni?

- Én tudnék, ha hagynád – sandítasz rám pimaszul. – De kíváncsi vagyok… hogy a diákjaid hogy ismerték meg a te szemeden keresztül Dariust. Hátha az én szemléletem is változik.

- Rendben, este belenézhetsz – mondom fejcsóválva, és felkelnék, de visszahúzol.

- Methos…

- Igen? – nézek rád kíváncsian, mert ezúttal komoly a hangod.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy… holnap hazamennék, és…

- Hamar meguntad – próbálom egy kis ugratással elütni a témát, de csak egy halvány mosolyt kapok válaszul.

- Annál előbb itt lehetek újra – szorítod meg a kezem, de csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem.

- Rendben.

- Rá fogok cáfolni a pesszimizmusodra – ígéred, és adsz egy puszit.

- Úgy legyen. De most mennem kell. Ha végeztem majd hívlak. És egye fene, segíthetsz nekem dolgozatot javítani. Csak falnak ne menj a hülyeségektől. Hiába történészek… néha nem tudom eldönteni, hogy sírjak vagy nevessek…

- Ki fogom bírni – neveted el magad, és végül felkelek, már így is kapkodnom kell, ha nem akarok elkésni.

Nap közben rá kell jönnöm arra, hogy igazad van. Nem igazán szeretem ezt a napot. Az egész nap el van szúrva, és az előadások közti üres órák olyan rövidek, hogy dolgozatjavításon kívül tényleg semmi más értelmes dologba nem érdemes belekezdeni. Mivel megígértem neked, hogy a Dariusról írt dolgozatot hazaviszem, így az üres időmben az elsőévesek múlt héten beadott házijának állok neki, de sokszor azon kapom magam, hogy csak bambulok magam elé, és rád gondolok. Ilyenkor egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem, és visszatérek a munkához.

Este hatkor indulok haza, és már alig várom, hogy újra láthassalak. Nem mondtad reggel, mit tervezel mára, de örülök, hogy már az utcáról érzem a jelenléted, ami azt jelenti, hogy otthon vagy. Mivel a kulcsomat ma is rád hagytam, csengetni akarok, de megelőzöl, és már nyitod is az ajtót, ahogy felsétálok a lépcsőn.

- Szia! – lépsz oda hozzám, és adsz egy röpke puszit. – Nehéz napod volt?

- Nem, de ettől még sosem akart véget érni – mosolygok rád, és megfogom a felém nyújtott kezed, és belépek a házba. – Mi ez az isteni illat?

- Főztem neked vacsorát – sandítasz rám.

- Hm… és mivel érdemeltem ki? Azzal, hogy egész nap magadra hagytalak?

- Methos! – nézel rám rosszallón. – Mit is mondtál nekem? Nem kell semmit kiérdemelned.

- Jól van, jól… És mit főztél nekem?

- Pasticiót… amennyiben még emlékszel ilyesmire.

- Annak idején még nem találták fel az ilyesmit – sandítok rád. – De azért ismerem a görög konyhát, igen. Jártam arra a későbbi idők során is.

- Az jó. Bár normális alapanyagok híján…

- Szokj hozzá! – ugratlak. – Ez itt nem a mediterrán térség, szokd meg, hogy itt jobbára mű alapanyagok vannak, főleg fűszerekből.

- Megoldható – neveted el magad. – Te nem tudnál hozzászokni, hogy vacsorával várlak haza?

- De – bólintok rá habozás nélkül. – De ha te is elkezdesz dolgozni, nem lesz már időd ilyesmire.

- Ez igaz. És sokszor te fogsz előbb hazaérni, ahogy ismerem magam, belefeledkezem a munkába. Legfeljebb majd esténként együtt főzünk. Mit szólsz?

- Benne vagyok. Szóval üzletember lettél – sandítok rá.

- Én is sok minden voltam már az életem során, Methos. Most éppen ebben akartam kipróbálni magam. De lehet, hogy itt valami egészen másba kezdek. Még nem döntöttem el. Vacsorázunk?

- Persze. Aztán ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, belevághatunk a második műszakba. A tanári munka átka… sokszor éjszakákat töltök a dolgozatok javításával.

- Féltékeny leszek a dolgozataidra – mondod mosolyogva, de aztán elkomolyodsz, és a homályos tekinteteden látom, hogy valami eszedbe jutott. Odalépek hozzád, és megcirógatom az arcod.

- Mi az?

- Semmi, csak…

- Elmeséled?

- Egyszer… Alexandrosnak is ezt mondtam… féltékeny vagyok a világra, amit annyira áhítasz…

- Szóval ilyen kis féltékeny vagy? – cirógatom tovább az arcod. – Nem is tudtam.

- Alexandrosra hiába voltam féltékeny – sóhajtasz.

- Tudom. Ő önfejű volt, makacs, és mindenki másnak alkalmazkodnia kellett. De leginkább neked.

- Methos…

- Jól van, nem mondok rá rosszat – sóhajtok. – De szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy… én nem ilyen vagyok. Ha bármi zavar, vagy… nem tetszik… mondd el! Beszéljük meg, jussunk közös nevezőre! Most nem kell… elfogadnod mindent szó nélkül, nem kell háttérben maradnod. Ha együtt vagyunk… akkor mindennek… közös döntésnek kell lennie.

- Így lesz – bólintasz rá egy hálás mosollyal. – De most menj kezet mosni, mert kihűl a vacsoránk.

- Jól van, megyek már! – egyezek bele, és egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon besétálok a fürdőbe kezet mosni.

A vacsora isteni, tényleg hozzá tudnék szokni, hogy minden nap így érjek haza. Már az a tény is sokat segít, hogy nem üres a ház, mikor belépek az ajtón. Még akkor is, ha esetleg néha belefeledkezel a munkába. Velem is sokszor megtörténik ez.

Vacsora után közösen rendet teszünk, aztán egy sörrel letelepszünk a nappaliban, és előveszem a táskámból a Dariusos dolgozatokat.

- Jól meggondoltad te ezt? Inkább mesélek neked Dariusról – ajánlom.

- Nem, nem – neveted el magad. – Nem akarom, hogy egy idealizált képet fess nekem róla. A srácoknak biztosan a realitást adtad elő.

- Az lehet, de hogy ők nem ugyanazt adják vissza az is biztos. De legyen meg az örömed – mondom, és átadom neked a kupac egy részét. – Lehetőleg ne higgy el mindent, amit leírnak.

- Nem fogok – biztosítasz, így egy sóhajjal a kezembe veszek én is egy irományt, és beleolvasok.

Én elsőre egy egészen tűrhetőt fogtam ki, úgyhogy viszonylag objektíven olvasom végig, de közben időnként felnézek rád, és látom, hogy ráncolod a homlokod. Egyszer te is ugyanakkor nézel fel, mikor én, így összeakad a tekintetünk és megcsóválod a fejed.

- Időben és térben is el van tévedve a leányzó.

- Próbálkozz egy másikkal – nevetem el magam, és odaadom azt, ami nálam volt, és már leosztályoztam. – Ez nem olyan vészes.

- Kösz – veszed át a papírt, és én újra belemélyedek a munkába, és ezúttal komolyan sikerül is arra koncentrálnom, amit csinálok, így csak egy jó másfél óra múlva nézek fel újra. Úgy tűnik egy ideje beleuntál az olvasgatásba, és engem figyelsz, de én csak most veszem észre. Kérdőn nézek rád, mire elneveted magad.

- Nem érzed időnként reménytelennek ezt a dolgot?

- Hogy megmutassam nekik a valóságot úgy, ahogy én láttam? De igen. De ez nem rajtuk vagy rajtam múlik… hanem a tankönyveiken, amit sokszor szóról szóra bemagolnak, és fogalmuk sincs, hogy semmi köze a valósághoz. Néhányuknak átjön pár dolog abból, amit elmondok, és az már jó eredménynek számít. Amúgy… számít, hogy mit gondolnak ők, kétezer évvel később arról, hogy mit és miért tettünk annak idején?

- Nem, igazából nem – csóválod meg a fejed. – Mikor végzel?

- Még egy jó óra – nézek az előttem lévő néhány dolgozatra. – Amúgy… megtudtál valamit Dariusról?

- Sok mindent nem. De majd mesélsz nekem.

- Jó, majd mesélek – bólintok rá egy nosztalgikus mosollyal, ahogy egy régi emlék eszembe jut.

- Mi az?

- Csak eszembe jutott az a néhány hónap, amit az apátságában töltöttem. Az a hely… igazi menedék volt mindenkinek. De majd máskor mesélek erről is, megígérem.

- Rendben. Akkor hagylak még egy kicsit dolgozni – mondod, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedsz a kanapémon, nekem pedig erővel kell visszafognom magam, hogy oda ne lépjek hozzád, és ne zárjalak a karjaimba, hanem visszatérítsem a figyelmem az előttem heverő förmedvényekhez.

Másfél órával később nézek csak fel, és úgy tűnik belefáradtál már, hogy figyeld, ahogy elmélyülten dolgozom, mert elszenderedtél. Felállok, és odasétálok a kanapéhoz, és leguggolok melléd. Egy percig csak gyönyörködöm benned, aztán megcirógatom az arcod, mire felriadsz.

- Nem itt kellene aludnod.

- Aludtam már rosszabb helyen is – nyújtózkodsz egyet. – Végeztél?

- Igen, szerencsére. Még egy, és világgá futok.

- És engem itt hagytál volna?

- Dehogy – nyugtatlak meg mosolyogva. – De most tusoljunk le és kerüljünk ágyba, gyere! – mondom, és fel akarok állni, de megfogod a kezem, és nem hagyod. Visszahúzol magadhoz egy gyengéd csókra. Néhány perccel később felülök melléd, és a csókunk kezd szenvedélyesebbé válni. Nem tudok betelni veled, lassan kezdem elveszíteni a fejem, de végül mégis elhúzódok tőled, és megcirógatom az arcod.

- Most nem fogsz megszökni – mosolyogsz rám. – Nem fogok úgy elmenni, hogy nem szerettelek.

- Hephaistion…

- Mit is mondtál az előbb? Most nem kell mindent szó nélkül elfogadnom.

- Ez nem volt fair – mosolygok rád.

- Tudom – sütöd le a szemed egy pillanatra. – De legalább hatott, nem igaz? – neveted el magad.

Sóhajtok, és megcsóválom a fejem. Kimondhatatlanul kívánlak, és azt hiszem, minden félelmem ellenére eljött az a perc, hogy nem tudok nemet mondani a csábításnak. Itt fekszel mellettem, ragyog a szemed, a csábító ajkad már vörös a korábbi csóktól… érzem már, hogy elvesztem. Ilyenkor bolond vagyok. Ilyenkor képes vagyok azt kockáztatni, hogy újra összetörjek, és újra hosszú évek kelljenek, hogy apró darabjaimból rakjam össze magam. Ebben a pillanatban nem bánom… csak te létezel, és a bennem tomboló vágy, amit kétezer éve el kellett fojtanom, de most nincs semmi, ami erre kényszerítene. Akarlak. Érezni akarom a csókodat, a tested minden porcikáját.

Egy halvány mosollyal figyeled a bennem történő változásokat, és pontosan érzed azt a pillanatot, mikor átbillen a mérleg nyelve, mert elmosolyodsz, és visszahúzol magadhoz, és én végre igazán elveszek a csókodban, az érintésedben.

Néhány perccel később megegyezünk abban, hogy praktikusabb lenne a hálószobában folytatni, de az út oda végtelenül hosszú, többször is meg kell állnunk közben, hogy fékevesztetten csókoljuk egymást, vagy megszabadítsuk a másikat egy-egy ruhadarabtól.

Annak idején megszámlálhatatlanul sokszor képzeltem el, milyen lenne veled, de a valóság még ennél is százszorta jobb. Akkor még elképzelni sem tudtam ezt az érzést, amit most a csókod, minden apró érintésed kivált belőlem. A karjaidban olyan, mintha ezer éves bolyongás után végre hazataláltam volna. A szenvedélyünk időnként átbillen szelíd érzékiségbe, ahogy szeretjük egymást, csak, hogy aztán újra heves lángra lobbanjon bennünk a láng. Végül átéljük végre azt a csodát, amire oly régóta vágytam, és kimerülten, de boldogan alszunk el egymás karjaiban.

- o -

- Jó reggelt! – cirógatom meg az arcod, ahogy reggel kinyitod a szemed.

- Soha jobbat – mosolyogsz rám.

- És mégis el akarsz menni…

- Methos – fogod meg a kezem. – Nem akarok. De holnap sem lenne könnyebb. Gyorsan hazamegyek, mindent elintézek, és már itt is vagyok újra. És hívni foglak minden nap, ígérem!

- Rendben. Várni fogom.

- Kell néhány nap, míg hazaérek…

- Miért kocsival jöttél? – nézek rád, hisz embertelen távolság át egész Európán. Repülővel alig néhány óra lenne, te mégsem azt választottad.

- Mert… így meg tudtam állni… néhány olyan helyen, ami… kedves nekem. Eltöltöttem ott néhány napot, aztán indultam tovább. De most egyenesen haza megyek.

- Vigyázz magadra! Hosszú az út. Inkább állj meg közben pihenni.

- Úgy lesz, nem kell aggódnod! De most… keljünk fel, mert te is el fogsz késni munkából.

- Nincs is első órám – húzom el a számat.

- Majd megtanulom az órarendedet is – neveted el magad, és kimászol az ágyból. Kedvtelve nézem, ahogy felöltözöl, majd visszaülsz mellém. – Hozzak neked valamit?

- Magadat – fogom meg a kezed. – Minél előbb.

- Jól van… csak… rég nem járhattál már Görögországban… ha esetleg vágynál valamire…

- Nem… nem szoktam ragaszkodni dolgokhoz… változik a világ… nekünk változnunk kell vele.

- Rendben… azért majd kitalálok neked valamit – ígéred mosolyogva. – Valamit, aminek örülnél.

- Ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá – adom meg magam, és felülök. – Hephaistion…

- Nem akarok búcsúzkodni – hallgattatsz el egy puszival. – Amilyen hamar csak lehet, itt leszek újra. Akár hiszed, akár nem.

- Már nem számít, mit hiszek. Már elvesztem…

- Nem, nem vesztél el. Csak nekem adtad a szíved… és ígérem, vigyázni fogok rá. És most mássz ki szépen az ágyból!

Fejcsóválva engedelmeskedek, és felöltözöm én is, miközben te összeszeded a holmidat, amit magaddal akarsz vinni. Bíztató jel, hogy a nagy részét itt hagyod, miért is vinnéd el, ha hamarosan úgyis visszatérsz. A bőröndöd mellett guggolva egyszer csak kérdőn nézel rám.

- Mi az? – állok meg melletted csípőre tett kézzel, egy halvány mosollyal.

- Csak azon tűnődtem, hogy… ha visszajövök…

- Ha?

- Methos, ne köss bele minden szavamba – állsz fel te is.

- Szokd meg!

- Egye fene, a kedvedért még ezt is – hajtod le a fejed mosolyogva. - Szóval… azon gondolkodtam… hogy borítsam fel egyből az egész életedet azzal, hogy ideköltözöm hozzád… Megengeded? – kérdezed, majd szégyellősen lesütöd a szemed.

- Mondtam már… a megjelenésed már épp eléggé felborította az életemet, ennél jobban nem nagyon tudnád. De elég nagy ez a ház… bőven elférünk benne. Nem tudom, mit akarsz hozni, de bőven elfér a pincében az egyiptomi múmiák és a tollas indián fejdíszek között.

Elnevetem magam, ahogy látom a döbbenetet az arcodon, aztán megcsóválod a fejed, mikor rájössz, hogy ugratlak.

- Persze, hogy ideköltözhetsz – mondom, mikor már tudunk levegőt venni. – Nem állítom, hogy… nem lesznek kisebb nagyobb súrlódásaink… de megoldjuk.

- Régóta vagy egyedül?

Sok minden fut át rajtam, mire odalépsz és megsimogatod a karom.

- Volt egy… rövid, de annál fájdalmasabb kapcsolatom néhány éve… - sóhajtok, ahogy a drága kicsi Alexa eszembe jut -, de előtte egy ideje egyedül voltam.

- Ahogy én is jó ideje – bólintasz rá. – Újra meg kell tanulnunk alkalmazkodni. De ettől nem félek. És most… tényleg ideje indulnom.

Kikísérlek az utcára, de annyira nem akarlak elengedni, hogy erővel kell visszatartanom magam, hogy ne kapjam el a kezed, és húzzalak vissza a házba. Odakísérlek a kocsidhoz, de látom, hogy neked máshol járnak a gondolataid.

- Elmesélsz nekem még valamit, Methos? – nézel rám, mikor odaérünk az autóhoz.

- Mit szeretnél tudni?

- Azt, hogy… amikor meghaltam… hogy… hogy hoztál ki a táborból?

Erről sosem beszéltem neked, és a mai napig úgy gondolom, hogy jobb, ha nem tudsz arról, ami akkor történt. Alexandros meglehetősen kiborult, és jobb, ha nem tudod, milyen volt abban az állapotban.

_Kétezer évvel korábban…_

Nekem is megszakadt a szívem, ahogy rád néztem, pedig én tudtam, hogy az, hogy néhány percen belül meghalsz, neked csak annyit jelent, hogy eljött az idő, hogy végre halhatatlanná válj. Szörnyű rossz volt nézni, ahogy szenvedsz, a sápadt, beesett arcod, a fénytelen szemed ijesztő volt, de tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése lesz, hogy felébredj. De ezt senki nem tudta rajtam kívül, még Alexandros sem. Éppen ezért az idegösszeomlás határán volt. Láttam a szemében az őrületet, mikor mindenkit kizavar a szobádból. Csak ő akar melletted lenni, mikor meghalsz. Még most is, még az utolsó pillanatban is kisajátított.

Kisétáltunk a szobából, de én nem tartottam a többiekkel. A többiek menekültek a közeléből, de én megálltam az ajtóban, és vártam az elkerülhetetlent. Tudtam, hogy már csak néhány perced van hátra, és én nem késlekedhetek, mikor bekövetkezik. Szerencsére mindenki más elmenekült a közelből, hisz tudták, Alexandros őrjöngeni fog, ha elveszít téged. Hisz csak te voltál fontos neki… de még így is mindig csak a második lehettél az életében.

Alexandros üvöltésére összeszorítottam a szemem, majd magamban elszámoltam százig, aztán visszasétáltam a szobába.

Az ajtóban megálltam, és megcsóváltam a fejem. Alexandros az ágyon rád borulva, mintha még holtodban sem akarna elengedni. Odamentem hozzá, és óvatosan megérintettem a kezét, hisz nem tudhattam, milyen állapotban van, ha teljesen kikészült, kiszámíthatatlan.

- Felség…

Először meg sem rezdült, legalább háromszor kellett szólítanom, hogy egyáltalán eljusson a hangom a tudatáig. Akkor felnézett, de a nem túl tiszta tekintetében láttam, hogy nincs teljesen magánál.

- Meghalt… - suttogta még mindig hitetlenkedve.

- Igen, felség.

- A te hibád! – támadt rám. – Meg kellett volna mentened! – kiabált, miközben felpattant, és a falhoz lökött. – Orvos vagy! Meg kellett volna mentened az életét!

- Megmérgezték, felség. Máshol keresd a bűnöst, ne ott, ahol csak segíteni akartak. Tudod te is, hogy bármit megtettem volna érte, ha módomban áll, de a méreg gyorsan hatott.

- Elvették tőlem! – kiáltott fel dühösen, és ellépett tőlem, aztán magába roskadt, és térdre zuhant az ágyad mellett. – Elvették tőlem az egyetlent, akit szerettem – zokogta.

Abban a pillanatban sajnáltam, mindazok ellenére, amit veled tett. Tudtam, hogy tényleg te vagy az életében az egyetlen reménysugár, az egyetlen olyan dolog, amiért érdemes volt élnie. Az egyetlen, amiben menedéket talált. Ennek ellenére tudatában voltam, hogy fogy az időm, és minél előbb ki kellene szöktetnem téged a táborból, és a lehető legmesszebbre kell vinnem a fürkésző szemektől.

Egy perccel később felpattant, és megint hozzám fordult.

- Ki volt az, Methos? Neked tudnod kell, ki volt az! Te mindig figyeltél rá, mindig tudtad, mi van vele… ki volt, aki ezt tette? Azt akarom, hogy ne érje meg a reggelt! Ha ő meghalt… haljon meg az is, aki ezt tette! – kiabált hisztérikusan, és nem igazán voltam biztos abban, hogy képes leszek szót érteni vele. Nem tudtam, hogy az őrület végleg, vagy csak ideiglenesen hatalmasodott el rajta.

- Felség, most nem ez a legfontosabb.

- Semmi sem fontosabb, mint a bosszú… Sok éve megfogadtuk egymásnak… hogy megbosszuljuk a másik halálát…

- Ezzel már nem hozod őt vissza. Állj bosszút, ha ettől könnyebb lesz a lelked, de most sokkal fontosabb az, hogy eltűntessük őt szem elől.

- Mi? – nézett rám döbbenten.

- Felség, figyelj rám! Akik ezt tették vele, még mindig itt vannak közel… talán a szomszéd szobában. És még mindig ártani akarnak… nektek… neked.

- Miattam halt meg – roskadt újra vissza melléd.

- Alexandros… nagyon jól tudják, hogy még mindig fontos neked… és még a halála után is bánthatják… megalázhatják… hogy neked fájdalmat okozzanak… hogy megtörjenek. Ezt nem szabad engednünk! Szeretett téged, mindent megtett érted… most eljött az idő… hogy neked kell tenned valamit érte! Ne akard, hogy itt maradjon és szétmarcangolják! Tudod, mit gondolnak róla és a kapcsolatotokról! El kell vinnünk őt innen.

- Nem! Nem engedem el! – nézett rám elszánt dühvel. – Tudom, hogy őt akarod – rontott újra nekem, és én megint felkenődtem a falra. – Mindig is akartad őt. Egészen véletlenül… nem te adtad neki a mérget? – nézet rám vérben forgó szemekkel. – A zsákod tele van mindenféle porokkal… méreg is lehet köztük, nem igaz?

- Miért tettem volna? – néztem vissza rád olyan nyugodtan, amennyire képes voltam nyugodt maradni. – Szerettem őt. Szerettem őt, és ezt te is tudod, felség. Azt akartam, hogy éljen, hogy boldog legyen… veled, vagy akárkivel… nem számít, csak mosolyt lássak az arcán. Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon. De lehet, hogy téged nem érdekel, hogy ezek a hiénák mit tesznek a testével… de én szeretném méltón eltemetni. Úgy ahogy megérdemli. Alexandros… kérlek! Gondolj rá! Most az egyszer tegyél te valamit őérte! Te annyi mindent kaptál tőle!

- Ő volt az egyetlen az életemben – zuhant megint magába, és visszatántorgott hozzád. – Ő volt az egyetlen, aki engem szeretett, és nem a Nagy Alexandrost.

- Ezért kell most megóvnod őt.

- De ő már halott, Methos! Felfogtad? Neki már nem árthatnak. Már elpusztították – zuhant le újra az ágyad mellé, és már kezdtem én is ideges lenni, ahogy teltek a percek. Tudtam, hogy van még egy kis idő, míg felébredsz, hisz első alkalommal egy kicsit tovább tart, míg a test alkalmazkodik a megváltozott körülményekhez, de addig még a tábort is el kellett hagynom veled.

- Igen, felfogtam. Azt hiszed, hogy nekem nem fáj? De én képes vagyok rá gondolni, és nem csak magamra! Alexandros… ne légy önző! Gondolj rá! Meghalt! Már nem tehetsz érte semmit! Engedd el őt! Hozzá méltón fogom eltemetni, esküszöm! Dicső harcoshoz méltón… a te szerelmedhez méltón. De ha itt marad… csak még több megaláztatásban lesz része.

Éreztem a levegőben, hogy az őrülete, a tehetetlen dühe lassan kezd csillapodni, és az érveim eljutnak az agyáig. Éppen ideje volt.

- Mit tegyek, Methos?

- Ki kell szöktetnem innen. Senki nem tudhatja, hol van eltemetve.

- Hogyan?

Körülnéztem a szobában, és felmértem a lehetőségeinket.

- Ha eltereled a figyelmüket, én kijutok vele az ablakon, és el tudunk menekülni.

- Hogyan?

- Ezt bízd rám.

- Keresni fogják – nézett rám kétségbeesve.

- Nem, ha úgy teszel, mintha kivinnéd innen, és egy máglyán elégetnéd. Senkit ne engedj közel magadhoz, hogy láthassa, nem ő az. Képes vagy rá?

- Igen – bólintott határozottan. – Érte bármire – nézett vissza rád könnyes szemmel, és abban a pillanatban iszonyú dühös voltam rá. Életedben kellett volna ezt belátnia, nem akkor, amikor már késő, amikor már csak ennyit tehet érted. De végül vettem egy nagy levegőt, és erőt vettem magamon.

- Rendben, akkor…

- Methos! Várj…

- Nincs túl sok időnk, felség.

- Tudom, csak… el akarok búcsúzni tőle.

- Rendben – adtam meg magam, és csak néztem, ahogy újra letérdel melléd, megcirógatja az arcod, megfogja a kezed, és láttam, éreztem a körülötte tomboló érzelmeket. Sok minden volt benne. Leginkább düh… de ott volt a félelem a magánytól, attól, hogy már nem lesz hova menekülnie, hogy nem lesz senki, akihez őszinte lehet, nem lesz senki, aki megvédje a saját őrületétől. Néhány perccel később azonban odamentem hozzá, és megszorítottam a vállát. Akkorát sóhajtott, hogy beleremegtek a környező hegyek, de végül felállt, és rám nézett, majd bólintott.

Én is odaléptem hozzád, gyengéden egy takaróba csavartam a tested, majd készítettünk egy hasonló csomagot Alexandrosnak is, amiről úgy gondoltam, álcának tökéletesen megteszi.

- Készen állsz? – kérdeztem, és mikor újra rábólintott, a kezébe nyomtam a takarókból és párnákból kötözött hosszú, hengeres csomagot. – Úgy kell tenned, mintha nehéz terhet cipelnél. És senkit ne engedj a közelébe! Ha rájönnek… minden hiába.

- Nem fognak rájönni – biztosított, és ezúttal azt a hideg elszántságot láttam a szemében, amit a legtöbb csata előtt. – Legyél gyors, mint a szél, Methos! Vidd olyan messzire, amennyire csak tudod! És vigyázz rá nagyon!

- Úgy lesz, felség! – hajtottam fejet. – Bízd rám nyugodtan. És most indulj!

Még egy percig nézte a takarókba burkolt tested, aztán az ajtó fele fordult, és erőt véve magán kilépett rajta.

Hallottam odakint a felzúdulást, majd Alexandros hangját. Hideg volt, és vágott, mint a késpenge. Fenyegetőzött, és tudtam, nem csak azért, mert arra kértem, terelje el a vezérek figyelmét. Dühös volt, és szabad utat engedett az indulatainak. Biztos voltam benne, hogy valóban meg fogja bosszulni a halálodat. Még egy percig hallgattam, aztán óvatosan felemeltelek az ágyról, kicipeltelek az ablakon, és néhány percen belül már el is hagytuk a tábort.

_Napjainkban…_

- Methos – cirógatod meg a karom gyengéden. – Mondd el, kérlek! – kéred, de csak megcsóválom a fejem.

- Meggyőztem Alexandrost, hogy mindenkinek így lesz a legjobb.

- Nem volt ő annyira magánál – nézel rám kétkedve.

- Mindig vannak olyan szavak, amik áthatolnak a falakon.

- Methos… tudom, milyen tudott lenni, ha dühös volt… vagy kétségbeesett. Semmi újat nem tudsz mondani róla.

- Sok olyan dolgot mondott akkor, amit nem gondolt komolyan, csak a fájdalom mondatta vele. Nem kell ezekről tudnod. Emlékezz rá úgy, ahogy eddig, és tudd… hogy azért engedett el, mert szeretett.

- Rendben – adod meg magad sóhajtva, mire odalépek hozzád, és átölellek.

- Ne gondolkodj ilyen régi dolgokon! Nézzünk előre!

- Úgy lesz, Methos – szorítasz magadhoz. – Ha hazaérek, hívlak, rendben? És… sietek vissza.

- Várlak – cirógatom meg az arcod, majd egy kicsit sajgó szívvel nézem, ahogy beülsz az autóba, és elhajtasz.


	9. Chapter 9

A napom gyorsan eltelik az egyetemen, de késő délután, mikor hazaérek, nem igazán tudok mit kezdeni magammal, így átmegyek a bárba. Ilyenkor még jobban is szeretem azt a helyet, mint este. Nincs ott senki, csak Joe, játszik, tesz-vesz, rendezkedik, és elmélkedik a világ nagy dolgairól… Ilyenkor jól el tudunk beszélgetni.

Most is így van, így csak fogunk egy-egy sört, és letelepszünk.

- Feltűnően jó kedved van, Methos – néz rám fürkészőn.

- És ez baj?

- Nem, csak… szokatlan.

- Szokd meg! – sandítok rá.

- És… van ennek valami köze ahhoz a sráchoz?

- Milyen sráchoz? – adom az ártatlant, miközben elgondolkodom azon, amit a múltkor Joe-ról mondtál, és az jut eszembe, talán ha látja a mi kapcsolatunkat, abból talán bátorságot meríthet. Bár MacLeoddal kapcsolatban nem változott a véleményem, de azért szeretném végre Joe-t is igazán boldognak látni.

- Ne csináld a hülyét – néz rám rosszallón. – Aki a múltkor este veled volt.

- Hephaistionra gondolsz?

- Rá hát. Amúgy… nincs valami rövidebb neve?

- Kérdezd meg tőle, ha visszajön – nevetem el magam.

- Elment? Hova?

- Görögországba. De hamarosan visszajön. Remélem.

- Methos… valamit nem mondasz el…

- Igen, ez általában így szokott lenni – somolygok, mire megforgatja a szemét. - Mit szeretnél hallani?

- Az igazat.

- Miről?

- Rólatok.

- Biztos vagy ebben? – sandítok rá ezúttal komolyan összehúzott szemmel. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudni akarod az igazat rólunk?

Egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, de aztán újra felnéz rám.

- Elmondom neked – adom meg magam végül -, ha utána én is kérdezhetek valamit.

Érzi a vesztét, vagy legalábbis tudja már, hogy velem nem túl egészséges dolog üzletet kötni, így lehajtja a fejét, és eltűnődik. Végül azonban úgy dönt, hogy egy kérdésből nem lehet akkora baj, és rábólint.

- Hallgatlak.

- Ahogy azt már mondtam, a történetünk Krisztus előtt úgy kétszázötven évvel kezdődött. Épp céltalanul jártam a világot…

- Aranyéleted volt, mi? Anno nem nagyon kellett megdolgoznod a megélhetésért – csóválja meg a fejét Joe.

- Ha erre visszavágnék, hogy menj vissza az időben és próbáld ki, megint azt mondanád bunkó vagyok – nézek rá felvont szemöldökkel. – Lehet, hogy az ókorban nem volt nyolctól négyig tartó munkaidő, de csak akkor ettél, ha megtermelted vagy levadásztad magadnak a hozzávalót…

- Kíváncsi lennék, hogy az ilyen céltalan bolyongásaid közepette mit ettél…

- Leginkább semmit – vontam vállat, majd visszatértem a történet fonalához. – Szóval Alexandros éppen akkor indult el dicső hódító útjára, mikor arra jártam, így csatlakoztam a seregéhez. Az első naptól fogva Hephaistion csapatában harcoltam, így volt lehetőségem egy kicsit megismerni. Annyira más volt… annyira nem illett oda…

- Miért? – nézett rám kíváncsian Joe.

- Képzelj el… tízezer embert… akik mind remegnek a világ meghódításának vágyától, a dicsőségvágytól, a kapzsiságtól, a hatalomvágytól… megrészegülnek a zsákmányolt kincsektől… és ott volt köztük ő, a végtelen szelídségével, a szinte naivan egyenes jellemével… akinek a harc nem dicsőséget, nem aranyat jelentett, és… kihívást is talán csak annyiban, hogy bebizonyítsa a többi vezérnek, legalább annyi joga van ott lenni, mint nekik. Én láttam ezt már az első pillanatban és… rövid időn belül beleszerettem – mondom ki, miközben éberen figyelem Joe minden apró reakcióját. Ahogy eljut az agyáig, amit mondtam, egy pillanatra megdöbben, majd zavarba jön, és lehajtja a fejét.

- Annak idején ez nem volt olyan elítélt dolog, mint mostanában – vonok vállat, mire Joe felsandít rám. – Főleg nem egy ilyen szituációban. Sok ezer harcos, hosszú évekig távol az otthonuktól… Sokan találtak vigaszt, gyengédséget, menedéket valamelyik társuk mellett.

- És… khm… ti ketten…

- Nem, sosem voltunk együtt – sóhajtok. – Ő valaki mást szeretett.

- Kit?

- Alexandrost.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan – csóválja meg a fejét Joe.

- Miért ne mondanám? Születésüktől kezdve együtt nőttek fel, és kamaszkoruktól fogva szerették egymást. Alexandros mindig menedéket talált Hephaistionnál… a lelke csak mellette lelt békére. Hephaistion pedig úgy nézett rá, mint valami istenre. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki mindig, minden helyzetben kitartott mellette.

- És… mi történt?

- Te is tudod, hogy Alexandros túllőtt a célon… a hosszú éveken keresztül sikeres hadjárata csúfos kudarcba fulladt. Nem tudta, mikor kell megállni. A vezérek besokalltak, és ellene fordultak. Hephaistion volt az első, akit megöltek azok közül, akik az utolsó leheletükig hűségesek lettek volna Alexandroshoz.

- Így lett halhatatlan?

- Igen.

- Tudod, ki tette?

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem. – De egy szóval nem állítom, hogy a drágalátos Parmenionnak és Kleitosznak vagy akár Kadmosnak nem volt köze hozzá. Az az embertelen tíz év mindenkiből kihozta a rosszat, még abból is, aki eleinte tényleg hűséges volt Alexandroshoz. És Kadmos feljegyzései, amiket öregkorában készített azt bizonyítják, hogy meglehetősen kemény indulatokat táplált Alexandros iránt az utolsó néhány évben. De mindez már nem számít. Beborítja a múlt pora.

- És… miután meghalt, nem találkoztatok?

- Azért ennyire könnyen nem úsztam meg – engedek meg magamnak egy meglehetősen cinikus mosolyt. – Miután meghalt, kiloptam a testét a táborból.

- Nem őrizték? Alexandros biztosan ragaszkodott hozzá…

- Minden őrséget ki lehet játszani, csak kellő konspiráció kérdése – vonok vállat.

- Te meg a szerénységed…

- Az hát – hagyom rá. – Három évig együtt bolyongtunk tovább, és…

- Összejöttetek?

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Egy olyan szerelem, mint az övék nem múlik el egyik napról a másikra. De ettől még mellette voltam. Megtanítottam a szabályokra, arra, hogy működik az életünk. Jártuk a világot, tanultunk… éltük az életünket.

- Aztán mi történt?

- Hephaistion belátta, hogy amíg velem marad, mindig szeretni fogom őt, és minden pillanatban reménykedni fogok, hogy egyszer majd az enyém lehet. Így… elköszöntünk, és elváltak útjaink. És ezután nem találkoztunk egészen egy héttel ezelőttig.

- És most?

- Amikor felbukkant… nem is tudom – mélázok el -, mintha a nyakamba zuhant volna minden, amiről azt hittem, már magam mögött hagytam.

- Még mindig… szereted?

- Igen. És végre látok némi reményt arra, hogy ez az érzés viszonzásra leljen.

- Van köztetek… valami?

- Valami… igen, egyelőre azt hiszem, ez a legpontosabb megfogalmazása annak, ami köztünk van – mosolyodom el. – De ha valóban visszajön… ez a valami talán konkrétabbá válhat. Nos… kielégítő a válasz a kérdésedre?

- Igen – húzz el a száját, mert érzi, hogy most fordul a kocka. – És te… mit szeretnél tudni?

Eltűnődöm egy percre, hogyan is fogalmazzam meg a dolgot, de tudom, burkolhatom akármilyen köntösbe, ki fog akadni. Ő már csak ilyen. Saját maga is nehezen néz szembe a ténnyel, hogy szerelmes MacLeodba, hát még, ha rájön, hogy mindig is tudtam erről.

- Csak azt… hogy te miért nem mondod el Duncannek… mit érzel iránta?

Végtelenül zavarba jön, és megrázza a fejét. – Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Methos!- mondja, majd feláll, és a bárpulthoz sétál. Mintha ezzel menekülhetne a kérdés, és az érzelmei elől.

- Ahogy akarod – sóhajtok, majd odasétálok hozzá, kifizetem a sörömet, és kifelé indulok.

- Methos! – szól utánam. – Miből jöttél rá?

- Ugyanabból, amiből Hephaistionnál – fordulok vissza felé. – Ott ragyogott a szemében valahányszor meglátta Alexandrost, vagy akár csak rá gondolt. A féltés, a csodálat, vagy a vágy… a szemetek ragyogása elárul benneteket.

- Mac… tud… rólatok?

- Igen – bólintok rá, és visszasétálok mellé.

- És szerinted…

- Nézd, Joe… Más ezt a dolgot elfogadni… ha másokról van szó… ha nem érint téged közvetlenül. És megint más az, mikor MacLeod szembetalálja magát vele. Nem akarok hiú reményeket kelteni benned… fogalmam sincs, MacLeod hogy reagálna. Nem hiszem, hogy szembekerült már hasonló helyzettel.

- Ezzel nem nyugtattál meg.

- Bocs – nevetem el magam. – Tulajdonképpen csak kíváncsi voltam.

- Mire?

- Sok mindenre. Arra, hogy legalább saját magadnak beismerted-e, hogy mit érzel. Arra, hogy MacLeod visszautasításától félsz, vagy a világtól…

- És mire jutottál?

- Arra, hogy sosem fogod neki elmondani.

- És… te… elmondod neki?

- Miért tenném? Tíz éve őrzöm ezt a titkot, miért most árulnálak el? Az évezredek során megtanultam titkot tartani. Nem, miattam nem kell aggódnod.

- Mindig tudtad? – néz rám kikerekedett szemekkel.

- Igen. De úgy gondoltam, neked kell eldöntened, mit kezdesz vele. És most is úgy gondolom. Csak azt hittem, talán könnyebb lesz, ha… tudod, hogy nem te vagy az egyedüli, aki egy férfihoz vonzódik.

- Ettől nem kerülök közelebb hozzá – von vállat. – És soha nem is fogok. Nem számít, Methos.

- Azt a szerepet játszod, amit valaha én Hephaistion mellett. Mellette vagy, vigyázol rá, mindent megteszel érte… és szenvedsz. Minden este úgy fekszel le, hogy reménykedsz, egyszer majd valami megváltozik… de tudat alatt tudod, hogy nem fog, és ez fáj.

- Nem számít – rázza meg a fejét.

- Tudom – bólintok rá. – Pontosan tudom, mit érzel. Úgy érzed, az is elég, ha láthatod, ha beszélhetsz vele, ha megoszthatjátok a gondolataitokat. Beéred egy plátói kapcsolattal, csak, hogy a közelében lehess. De…

- De mi?

- Nem számít, felejtsd el. Nem akarom erősíteni a hitedet, hogy egy érzéketlen tuskó vagyok, aki nincs tekintettel senkire. Ezt most megtartom magamnak. És most megyek, mielőtt még jobban kiborítlak. Úgyis ki kell nyitnod lassan. Majd találkozunk – mondtam, és kisétáltam a bárból.

Ugyan mit mondhattam volna neki? Hogy az élete olyan rövid, és hogy csak elpazarolja egy olyan valakire, aki sosem fogja észrevenni? Tudat alatt tudja, még ha nem is hajlandó beismerni magának. Rájövök, hogy igazad van. Még az is jobb lenne, ha Mac visszautasítaná. Joe összetörne, de idővel túllépne rajta, és élné a saját életét. Talán még boldog is lehetne valaki mással. Valakivel, aki képes viszonozni a szerelmét, aki teljessé tehetné az életét. De így csak szenved, és a végén fog rájönni, hogy nem biztos, hogy megérte.

Hazamegyek, és aztán MacLeodon tűnődöm. Forrófejű kölyök, aki szinte biztosan elutasítaná Joe-t, méghozzá nem éppen finoman. Mikor elkapja a harci méreg, nincs tekintettel senkire és semmire. Aztán valószínűleg lelépne, mivel mást nem tudna kezdeni a helyzettel.

Végül megunom ezt a témát, és a figyelmem visszakanyarodik hozzád. Még csak reggel mentél el, de máris őrülten hiányzol. Kezdek úgy viselkedni, mint egy szerelmes kamasz, és ezen jót mosolygok. Rég volt ilyesmire példa, de te még ezt is előhoztad belőlem. Aztán, hogy ne töprengjek ezen tovább, fogok egy rakás dolgozatot, és munkába temetkezem.

A napok észrevétlenül térnek vissza a régi medrükbe. Munka, dolgozatjavítás, lógás MacLeoddal, a ráérős időmben pedig némi kutatómunka a kedvenc témáiban…

Néha felhívsz, beszámolsz arról, mit intéztél, hogy van egy komoly vevő a házadra, és hogy a céged ügyében is tárgyalsz néhány ígéretes érdeklődővel. Még mindig nem hallok megbánást vagy hezitálást a hangodban, úgy tűnik, valóban csak néhány hét, hogy mindent lezárj, és visszatérj hozzám. Elmondhatatlanul várom már.

Talán egy hónap telik el az elutazásod után, mikor egy délután megint átmegyek Joe-hoz. Hétvége van, és a hétvégék a legrosszabbak, nem igazán tudom elterelni rólad a gondolataimat.

Joe ezúttal is egyedül van, a bárpultot törölgeti, mikor lesétálok a lépcsőn. Már messziről is elég rossznak tűnik a hangulata, falakat érzek körülötte, és a robbanás előszelét.

- Mit akarsz? – néz rám ellenségesen.

- Mondjuk meginni egy sört?

Elém teszi az üveget, de kis híja, hogy nem törik darabokra a lendülettől.

- Történt valami? – nézek rá fürkészőn.

- Nem – mondja tömören.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik – kortyolok bele a sörömbe.

- Tudod mit, Methos? – telik be nála a pohár, úgy tűnik végleg, mert lecsapja a rongyot a pultra. – A hülye bölcsességeiddel és a még hülyébb tanácsaiddal elmehetsz a sóhivatalba!

Kezdem megérteni, hogy mi a baja, de csak magamban csóválom meg a fejem.

- Ennyi? – nézek rá kérdőn, mire dühösen fúj egyet. – Ahogy akarod – mondom, és leteszem a sörösüveget a pultra, és kifele indulok, de mielőtt a lépcsőre lépnék, visszafordulok. – Amúgy… nem adtam neked tanácsot. Csak feltettem egy kérdést. De örülök, hogy a végére jársz ennek a dolognak, akár így, akár úgy.

- Neked rohadtul mindegy, hogy így vagy úgy!

- Igazából igen – sóhajtok. – A lényeg, hogy kitörj végre abból a csapdából, amit saját magadnak állítottál – mondom, és felsétálok a lépcsőn. Még hallom, ahogy ököllel a bárpultra csap, majd kisétálok.

Eltűnődöm… ha ő ilyen állapotban van, akkor MacLeod sem nézhet ki jobban. Jobb, ha felderítem, mire készül, mielőtt még ő is hülyeséget csinál.

Elindulok a bárkája felé, és útközben azon töprengek, hogy mit is mondhatnék neki. Bár ez leginkább attól függ, hogy benne milyen érzések a legerősebbek. Dühös? Undorodik? Bűntudata van? Mind más és más érveket igényel. No, majd improvizálok, határozom el, majd fellépek az uszályra.

Odasétálok az ajtajához, de megint a nyakamon találom a kardját. Kissé deja vu érzésem van… a közelmúltban volt már ilyen. Kezdek kijönni a gyakorlatból, ha még a kölyök is ilyen könnyen mögém tud osonni… ez ellen tennem kell valamit. De most a jelenre kell koncentrálnom.

- Ma még csak egy sörösüveggel fenyegettek meg – sóhajtok. – Azt hittem, rosszabb már nem lesz. Tévedtem.

Nem sok reakciót kapok, csupán egy pillanatra megrezdül a kardja.

- Mit segítene az, hogy most a fejemet veszed?

- Levezetném az indulataimat – mondja, majd elveszi a kardját, de azért kettőnk között marad, mikor megfordulok.

- Ramatyul nézel ki, MacLeod! – mérem végig fintorogva.

- Szeretnél te is ilyen ramatyul kinézni? – emeli rám újra a kardját.

- Kihagynám a lehetőséget – rázom meg a fejem. – Nem mondod el inkább, hogy mi történt?

- A fenyegető sörösüveg már elmondta, nem? – kérdezi dühösen, majd megcsóválja a fejét. – Gyere be!

Magamban jót mulatok rajta, fogalmam sincs, miért volt szükség erre a színjátékra, ahelyett, hogy már az elején normális hangnemben beszélgetnénk.

- Szóval, mitől borultál ki ennyire? – kérdezem, miközben letelepszem az egyik fotelba.

- Mintha nem tudnád – vágja oda, miközben karba tett kézzel áll a szoba másik oldalán.

- Miért vagy dühös?

- Te nem lennél az a helyemben?

- Dühös? Nem, azt hiszem nem. Sok mindent éreznék, de azt hiszem, a düh nem tartozik ezek közé. És te sem vagy dühös, csak a saját tehetetlenséged dühít. Vagy Joe-ra vagy dühös?

- Nem, persze, hogy nem – csóválja meg a fejét egy sóhajjal, és végül ő is leül. – De mégis mit kéne tennem?

- Mit tettél? – kérdezek vissza, mire lehajtja a fejét. – Mindketten kiborultatok… ezt nem így kellett volna kezelni…

- Ne haragudj, Methos, de derült égből villámcsapásként szerintem te sem kezelted volna jobban.

- Hova tetted a szemed az elmúlt tíz évben, MacLeod? A zsebedbe?

- Mi? – néz rám teljesen ledöbbenve. – Most… miről beszélsz?

- Tényleg nem vetted észre?

- Nem… én… azt hittem…

- Mit?

- Hogy ez valami új keletű őrülete… hogy látott titeket együtt, vagy mit tudom én, és… hogy innen jött neki ez a… dolog.

- MacLeod… Joe már akkor szeretett téged, mikor először bementél hozzá a könyvesboltba azzal a krónikával.

- Ezt nem mondta el.

- Mert gondolom lehetőséget sem hagytál neki. Vagy tévednék?

- Methos, most feltett szándékod bennem keresni a hibát?

- Nem. Csak a károkat szeretném mérsékelni. Ha egyáltalán még lehetséges. Szóval? Mi történt?

- Muszáj erről beszélnünk?

- Nézd, MacLeod… lehet, hogy te dühös vagy, hogy forrnak benned az indulatok… hogy kínosan érzed magad… de te ebből hamar kigyógyulsz. De Joe kétségbeesett… összetört… és hogyha úgy viselkedtél, ahogy gondolom, hogy viselkedtél, akkor egy alappillért érez elveszni az életéből, a barátságodat. Tudnom kell, mit mondtál neki, csak akkor segíthetek.

- Methos… lehet, hogy úgy tűnt… hogy azt könnyen elfogadtam, hogy te és Hephaistion…

- MacLeod, az, hogy te mit gondolsz két férfi kapcsolatáról, az csak a te dolgod – szakítom félbe bosszúsan. - De az, hogy hogyan utasítasz vissza valakit, aki szeret téged… függetlenül attól, hogy milyen nemű az illető… az némi emberséget igényel, nem gondolod?

- Te beszélsz emberségről? – néz rám még mindig dühösen.

- Engem miért is utálsz most éppen?

- Nem téged utállak – sóhajt. – És nem is Joe-t. Csak annyira… annyira lehetetlen ez a helyzet…

- Egyetlen mondat, MacLeod! Annyi, hogy sajnálom, Joe, nem tudom viszonozni az érzéseidet. Ennyi. Ennyire sem voltál képes?

- Nem gondolkodtam, Methos!

- Akkor legalább most tedd meg!

- És most mit kellene tennem szerinted?

- Nem tudom. Ha nagyon megbántottad, akkor jobb, ha inkább nem teszel semmit, mert csak tovább rontasz a helyzeten – mondom, és a beismerés biztos jeleként lehajtja a fejét.

- Elmegyek – sóhajt még mindig lehajtott fejjel.

- Az egyszerűbb megoldás… - mondom, mire felkapja a fejét. – Ha én csinálom ezt, mindig ezt mondjátok. Hogy gyáván megfutamodom, hogy nem vállalom a felelősséget a tetteimért, hogy egy tuskó vagyok… tanulékony vagy, MacLeod. De jobb példát is választhatnál.

- Akkor mit tegyek?

- Várj.

- Mégis mire? Hogy Joe összeomoljon teljesen?

- Joe sokkal erősebb, mint azt te gondolnád – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Az, hogy te nem tudsz a szemébe nézni, az egy dolog…

- Tényleg nem – ismerte be. – Hogy tudnék? Főleg azok után, hogy… Kiborultam, tényleg. Ezt akartad hallani? Most boldog vagy?

- Nem, egyáltalán nem. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy mit kellene tenned… adj Joe-nak egy kis időt. Aztán próbálj vele beszélni. Normális hangnemben, ha lehet. Aztán, ha még akkor is le akarsz lépni, menj isten hírével. Bár, tekintve, hogy ő a figyelőd… elég nehéz lesz lelépned előle, hisz szemmel kell tartania.

- Sajnálom… - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Mégis mit? Hogy nem tudsz vonzódni egy férfihoz? Nem kell ezt sajnálni. Te így érzed normálisnak.

- De Joe… mindig… a barátom volt… olyan sokat tett értem ebben a tíz évben… sokszor… még az életemet is megmentette. Ez mindig sokat jelentett nekem. Joe mindig… fontos volt a számomra. És én most hátbaszúrom… elárulom ezt a tíz évet…

- Ne dramatizáld túl, MacLeod! Semmi baj nem lesz a barátságotokkal, ha kellő türelemmel fordulsz felé.

- De ő mindig máshogy fog rám nézni… hogy nem vettem én ezt észre?

- Nem tudom. Homokba dugtad a fejed. De ami a többit illeti… ha letisztázzátok ezt a dolgot őszintén… egy idő után nem fog úgy nézni rád, mint férfira. Be fogja látni és el fogja fogadni, hogy csak a barátságodat adhatod neki.

- És én mikor leszek képes felülemelkedni azon, hogy csalódást okoztam neki? Hogy… nem adtam meg neki valamit, amit szeretett volna?

- Ne így fogd fel! Fogd fel úgy, hogy őszintének kell lenned hozzá… még akkor is, ha tudod, nem ezt szeretné hallani. Így tisztességes. És ne hagyd, hogy a benned élő félelmek haraggá alakuljanak! Hogy is tanultad ezt nagy keleti mestereidtől? Öleld át és engedd el őket!

- Olyan átkozottul bölcs tudsz lenni! – fakad ki, de aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt. – De igazad van. Tényleg emiatt vagyok tüskés. A saját gondolataimmal kell először szembenéznem. A saját félelmeimmel. Nekem is kell egy kis idő.

- Igen. Csak azt tartsd észben, kölyök, hogy a kis idő más jelent neked, és mást Joe-nak. Szóval… csipkedd magad azzal a gondolkodással, és lehetőleg ne harapd le a fejét újra, mert az már sok lesz neki.

- Majd igyekszem – húzza el a száját. – És… veletek mi van?

- Majd, ha Hephaistion visszajött, megmondom. Amúgy… ezek után meggondolom, mikor kerülünk együtt a szemed elé…

- Ne légy bolond! – rázza meg a fejét. – Nekem nem azzal van bajom, hogy ti együtt vagytok, csak azzal, hogy Joe olyasmit vár tőlem, amit én személy szerint nem tudok megadni neki – mondja, mire egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem. – Jól van, tudom, ezt neki is el kellett volna mondanom.

- Örülök, hogy kezdesz normálisan gondolkodni. Ez némi reményre ad okot.

- Útálom a nemtörődömségedet, amivel a világ felé fordulsz – néz rám tűnődve -, de néha kifejezetten hasznos. Segít meglátni dolgokat. Átlátni azt, amit én nem tudtam.

- Na, ilyet se mondtál még nekem – nevetem el magam. – Ideje mennem, mielőtt még a végén a nyakamba borulsz.

Duncan csak megforgatja a szemét, de aztán felállunk, és kikísér.

- Rendben leszel? – nézek rá, mikor kilépünk a szabadba.

- Persze – bólint rá. – Beszélsz… valamikor Joe-val?

- Hát… amilyen határozottan elzavart… néhány napig nekem sem kellene a szeme elé kerülnöm. De utána valószínűleg igen. Vigyázok rá, ne aggódj! Tedd rendbe magadban a dolgokat, aztán majd egyszer vele is!

- Úgy lesz – mondja, mire még rábólintok, és otthagynám, de utánam szól. – Methos! Köszönöm!

- Egyszer majd felnősz és megkomolyodsz, Hegylakó.

- Ezer év múlva?

- Igen, az talán elég lesz – hunyorítok rá, mire elneveti magát, és tényleg ott hagyom.

Kicsit jobb a hangulata, mint amikor rárontottam, de tudom, tényleg kell neki idő, míg helyre teszi magában a dolgokat, legyőzi a zavarát, és Joe szemébe tud nézni. Szerencsétlen kölyök, kuncogok magamban, el tudom képzelni a döbbenetét, meg, hogy milyen zavarba jött, mikor Joe előadta neki a dolgokat. Végül a telefonom csörgése szakít ki a gondolataimból, és mikor meglátom a te nevedet villogni rajta, csak elmosolyodom, és felveszem a telefont.


	10. Chapter 10

Néhány napig, ahogy Macnek is mondtam, elkerülöm Joe-t, és mikor egy héttel később este átmegyek a bárba, akkor is inkább békén hagyom. Látom, hogy még mindig elég rossz a hangulata, és a zenébe menekül, így csak kérek egy sört Franktől, és leülök a megszokott helyemre iszogatni. Mivel ez így elég unalmas, közben felhívlak. Bár van némi időeltolódás közöttünk, gyanítom, hogy még ébren talállak, és nem is tévedek. Beszámolsz arról, hogy a házadat már sikeresen eladtad, és minden egyéb is a legjobb úton halad. Aztán még beszélgetünk egy kicsit, de mivel kezd álmos lenni a hangod, elköszönök tőled, és leteszem a telefont.

Közben Joe is letette a gitárját, hogy tartson egy rövidke szünetet, és mikor látja, hogy befejeztem a beszélgetést, egy pohárka konyakkal odatelepszik hozzám, de aztán nem szól, csak egy sóhajjal lehajtja a fejét.

- Beszéltem MacLeoddal – szólalok meg helyette. Egy pillanatra villámló szemekkel néz fel rám, de aztán magába roskad újra. – Kezd normálisan gondolkodni.

- Methos… nem kell… győzködnöd…

- Eszembe sem jutott győzködni – rázom meg a fejem. – Nagyfiú már, el tudja dönteni, mit akar. Csupán azt szeretném elérni, hogy józanul gondolkodjon, és azt normális hangnemben adja elő, ne úgy, hogy keresztültapos mindenen, ami az útjába kerül. És azt hiszem, a legjobb úton van, hogy eljusson idáig. Azt hiszem, beszélnetek kellene újra.

- Én nem hiszem. Mindent megbeszéltünk már – hajtja le a fejét.

- Nem, nem beszéltetek meg semmit. MacLeod lekiabálta a fejed… az lehet. De nem tisztáztatok le semmit. Ne hagyjátok, hogy rámenjen a barátságotok!

- Methos… mondtam már, hogy elegem van a tanácsaidból!

- Rendben, nem fogok beleszólni – adom meg magam, ahogy a keserűséget látom a szemében. - Csak segíteni akartam… csupa jó szándékból. És le vagyok ugatva, mint mindig. Megszoktam már ötezer év alatt.

- Ne feledd, a pokolba vezető útról is azt mondják, hogy jó szándékkal van kikövezve. Akkor voltam hülye, mikor először hallgattam rád.

- Először? Nem is emlékszem, mikor volt már az – tűnődök el, mintegy szándékosan félreértelmezve a szavait. - Talán akkor, mikor arról próbáltalak meggyőzni, úgy tíz éve, hogy hagyd rám a Methos krónikát, és te foglalkozz valami racionálisabb dologgal.

- Racionálisabb… hát persze. Te, meg a racionalitás… ha az ember rád néz, sok racionálisnak hitt dolgot megkérdőjelez.

- Jó, keressük bennem a hibát – csóválom meg a fejem. – Miben is adtam rossz tanácsot?

- Methos… én megértem, hogy miért… akartad, hogy mondjam el neki… kívülről nézve biztosan igazad van. De nem neked kell… átélni.

- Túl leszel rajta.

- Igen… és erősebb leszek… ettől is. Csak tudod, Methos, én már elég pofont kaptam az élettől, és elég erősnek érzem magam… ez már nem hiányzott. De inkább meséld el… mi van veletek?

- Még úgy két hét, és Hephaistion visszajön. Legalábbis úgy tervezi.

- Legalább nektek összejön – erőltet egy halvány mosolyt az arcára. – Drukkolok. És… itt maradtok?

- Egyelőre úgy tervezzük. Hacsak nem jelent ez gondot valakinek.

- Nekem nem – rázza meg a fejét.

- Akkor jó – mosolygok rá. – Nem szerettem volna még elmenni innen.

Csak néz rám és tűnődik. Talán azon, hogy MacLeod velem ellentétben lelép-e, vagy azon, hogy ha lelép, utána akar-e menni, mint figyelő. Gondolom az is megfordult a fejében, hogy átpasszolja a kölyköt valaki másnak. Én viszont még mindig bízom abban, hogy rendeződhet a barátságuk, csak kellő türelem kell hozzá mindkettejük részéről. Joe viszont még nincs annyira magánál, hogy ezt belássa, így csak megcsóválja a fejét, és visszamegy a színpadra, én pedig kiiszom az utolsó kortyot a sörömből, és hazaindulok.

~~ o ~~

Úgy másfél héttel ez után elég későn megyek haza az egyetemről, és lévén késő ősz, már sötét van az utcákon. Ahogy közeledek a házhoz, megérzem egy másik halhatatlan jelenlétét. Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam, hogy talán te vagy, de aztán az óvatosságom győz, és a kardom markolatára fonódik a kezem, ahogy odaérek.

Megkönnyebbülök, ahogy meglátom, hogy a lépcsőmön ülsz, ahol a múltkor, de most sokkal jobb a kedved. Ennek ellenére megállok előtted, és szemügyre veszlek, ahogy felnézel rám, és elmosolyodsz.

- Azért ez egy kicsit bosszantó – csóválod meg a fejed.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy nem tudlak meglepni azzal, hogy itt vagyok.

- Gondolj arra, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy más sem tud meglepni.

- Ez igaz. De akkor is szerettem volna neked kellemes meglepetést szerezni.

- Hidd el, attól, hogy néhány méterről éreztem, hogy itt vagy, még kellemesen megleptél – mosolyodom el, és feléd nyújtom a kezem. Megfogod, felállsz, és adsz egy puszit, de nem engedlek el ilyen könnyen, visszahúzlak magamhoz, és megcsókollak.

- Látod, megígértem, hogy visszajövök – cirógatod meg az arcom, ahogy levegőhöz jutsz.

- Igen, megígérted.

- Most már hiszel nekem?

- Persze – mosolyodom el.

- Hány száz évnek kell eltelnie, hogy bízz bennem?

- Bízom benned – mondom, és mielőtt újra tiltakozni kezdenél, körülnézek. – Nos, hol az Akropolisz, amit ígértél? És a delphoi- i jósda?

- A jósda a csomagtartómban van, az Akropolisz majd légipostával jön. Ja, és vele együtt a fél Olympos is – veszed a lapot nevetve. – Bemegyünk, vagy itt pihenjem ki az út fáradalmait?

- Gyere! – húzlak magam után a házba, és ahogy becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, máris csókollak újra. Hihetetlen, hogy tényleg itt vagy. Akárhányszor is ígérted meg, hogy visszajössz, a szívem mélyén nem mertem hinni benne. És most tényleg itt vagy…

- Szólhattál volna, hogy jössz – súgom két csók között. – Készültem volna… főztem volna neked vacsorát…

- Én most valami másra vagyok éhes – súgod ragyogó szemekkel.

- Igazán? – kérdezem egy huncut mosollyal.

- Igen – neveted el magad. – És úgy látom, neked sem lenne ellenedre.

- Egyáltalán nem – biztosítalak, és befejezettnek nyilvánítva a beszélgetést, újra lecsapok a hívogató ajkadra.

Nem sokkal később bekormányozlak a hálószobába, de útközben már megszabadulunk néhány ruhadarabtól, így szabadabban kényeztethetjük egymást, és mire az ágyig eljutunk, már meztelen testtel simulunk össze. Az őrült vágy, amit alig bírok féken tartani, tudatosítja bennem, mennyire hiányoztál, és most, hogy itt vagy, nem tudok betelni a csókod ízével, a bársonyos bőröd érintésével. Persze te sem maradsz adósom, beleremegek, ahogy végigsimogatod a testem, majd csókjaiddal is bejárod ugyanezt az utat. Próbáljuk elnyújtani a szeretkezésünket amennyire csak lehetséges, de a vágy és a lassan teljesen szabadjára engedett szenvedély ez ellen dolgozik. Szinte egyszerre akarlak érinteni és csókolni mindenhol, ahol csak lehetséges. Időről időre valamelyikünk görcsösen az alattunk lévő takaróba markol, ahogy a gyönyör már szinte fájó hullámokban tör ránk. Végül már nincs tudomásunk a külvilágról, még az elmúlt hetekben gyötrő hiányérzetet is kiégeti a gondolatainkból a perzselő kéj. Végül együtt szárnyalunk a gyönyör elképzelhetetlen magasságaiba, hogy aztán kimerülten, egymás karjaiba omolva lassan újra magunkra találjunk.

- Hogy fogadták odahaza, hogy eljöttél? – kérdezem, miközben végigcirógatom a hátad.

- Senki nem állt annyira közel hozzám, hogy megpróbáljon visszatartani. Az üzletfeleim sopánkodtak egy kicsit, gondolom az járt a fejükben, hogy nem találnak még egy ilyen naiv és becsületes balekot. De amúgy nem volt gond. Eladtam a házat, a céget, és eljöttem. Senkinek nem fogok hiányozni. Nem kell aggódnod, Methos… nem húz vissza semmi.

- Elhiszem – sóhajtok. – És eldöntötted már, hogy mihez kezdesz Párizsban?

- Sok időm nem volt ezen gondolkodni. Csak idefele az autóban. De… azt hiszem, teljesen új életet akarok kezdeni. Új hely, új név, új élet. Azt hiszem, így dukál. De, hogy pontosan mit akarok csinálni – könyökölsz fel sóhajtva – nem tudom. Majd igyekszem a következő napokban nyitott szemmel járni, és meglátni a lehetőségeket.

- Hát… azt hiszem, lehetőség van bőven egy ilyen nagy városban. Biztosan találsz olyat, ami kedvedre lenne.

- Igen, biztosan így lesz – bólintasz rá. – Holnap korán kelsz?

- Nem, csak déltől lesz órám. De egészen estig, úgyhogy magadra kell hagyjalak délután.

- Dolgozol – vonsz vállat. – Remélem, hamarosan már én is, így nem lesz bűntudatod, ha magamra hagysz. De adhatnál egy példányt az órarendedből, hogy tudjam, mikor vagy elérhető.

- Rendben, holnap kapsz – ígérem meg nevetve. – De most aludjunk – húzlak vissza magamhoz, és te engedelmesen bújsz a vállamra, így hamarosan magával ragad az álom.

Másnap reggel korán ébredek, talán az nem hagy nyugodni, hogy valaki itt szuszog mellettem az ágyban. Csak mosolyogva nézem, ahogy alszol, és bármennyire is tiltakozik a józan eszem az ellen, hogy igazán higgyek neked, tudom, lassan megbízom benned, és csak reménykedhetek abban, hogy az érzéseid igazak és őszinték.

Egy jó órával később ébredsz csak, odakint már rég felkelt a nap, és ahogy észreveszed, hogy figyellek, elmosolyodsz.

- Jó reggelt! – súgod, ahogy megfogod a kezem.

- Soha jobbat – mosolyodok el én is. – Lassan fel kellene kelnem.

- És ha nem engedlek el?

- Akkor a srácok nagyon csalódottak lesznek, hogy nem mesélek nekik tovább Cézárról – nevetem el magam. – Már nyomtattam neked egyet az órarendemből.

- Vagyis mégis csak vártál vissza – somolyogsz.

- Persze, hogy vártalak – biztosítlak. – Az más kérdés, hogy mennyire hittem benne. De itt vagy… és megpróbálok előre nézni.

- Ez jól hangzik – neveted el magad. – De most menekülj, amíg még elengedlek.

- Rendben – mászok ki az ágyból. – De azért még együtt reggelizhetünk.

Még egy darabig mosolyogva figyelsz, ahogy öltözködöm, de aztán te is felkelsz.

Épp a konyhába indulunk, mikor megérezzük, hogy valaki közeledik. Csak összenézünk, de abban a pillanatban a csengőm is megszólal. A kardomért nyúlok, csak az után indulok ajtót nyitni.

Tulajdonképpen meg sem lepődök, hogy MacLeod álldogál az ajtómban. Most kivételesen annyira nem örülök neki. A legszebb perceket nem biztos, hogy meg akarom osztani vele. És a tekintete sem túl békés, látszik, hogy nem bájcsevegni jött.

- Mi az, nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezem morcosan.

- Most úgy csinálsz, mintha te még aludtál volna – csóválja meg a fejét, és látom, eléggé paprikás a hangulata, úgyhogy jobbnak látom, ha nem húzom tovább az agyát, inkább kinyitom előtte az ajtót. Egy pillanatra meglepődik, ahogy téged is meglát, és vissza is vesz egy kicsit a szívmelengető stílusából. – Bocs, hogy zavarok – csóválja meg a fejét. Tulajdonképpen… elbúcsúzni jöttem.

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy meglepetten pislogsz egyikünkről a másikra, de én csak megcsóválom a fejem.

- Hibát követsz el – mondom Duncannek.

- Lehet. De pillanatnyilag ezt látom az egyetlen kivitelezhető megoldásnak.

- Mondtam már, hogy ne rólam vegyél példát… Nem kell mindig megpattanni, amikor az élet egy kis nehézséget sodor eléd.

- Bagoly mondja verébnek – veti oda cinikusan.

- Legalább megpróbáltál beszélni vele?

- Igen – sóhajt. – És tulajdonképpen nem is vesztünk össze, csak… jobb lesz ez így. Azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek.

- Beavattok engem is? – lépsz mellém, és látom rajtad, hogy úgyis sejted, mi az ábra, csak addig nem akarsz belefolyni a beszélgetésbe, míg nem látsz tisztán.

- Próbáltam tiszta vizet önteni a pohárba – mondom neked az ősi perzsa nyelven, mire Duncan megint bosszúsan megrázza a fejét.

- Ha megtudom, hogy te keverted ezt az egészet, Methos, nem állok jót magamért!

- Már megint úgy gondolkodsz, mint egy hisztis gyerek – nézek rá kihívóan. – És különben is, mit csinálsz? Nem hinném, kiscserkész, hogy nekem esel.

- Ahhoz azért nekem is lenne egy-két szavam – méregetsz mindkettőnket, és én elmosolyodom, amiért így kiállsz értem.

- Szóval? – fordulsz hozzám ezúttal babiloni nyelven, és én ugyanúgy válaszolok.

- Meggyőztem a másik közös barátunkat, hogy fedje fel az érzéseit – mondom, óvakodva attól, hogy kiejtsem Joe nevét, mert az valószínűleg olyan lenne Macnek, mint bikának a vörös posztó.

- És igazad lett – hajtod le a fejed sóhajtva, hisz tulajdonképpen tudod, hogy a te ötleted volt.

- Jó lesz ez így, meglátod. Letisztulnak a dolgok – simogatom meg a karod, de Mac besokall abból, hogy nem érti, miről beszélünk.

- Tulajdonképpen nem azért jöttem, hogy kikérjem a véleményeteket – mondja bosszúsan, de félbeszakítom.

- Nem akartunk kioktatni. Csak… nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a legegyszerűbb megoldás egyben a legjobb is. De ha valóban ezt akarod, nem tartóztatunk. Neked kell eldöntened, mit akarsz kezdeni az életeddel. És bízom abban, hogy ezt megbeszélted Joe-val is.

- Mondtam neki, hogy elmegyek.

- Hogy fogadta? – kérdezem, mire Duncan egy sóhajjal elfordul tőlünk, és az ablakhoz sétál. – Gondolom csendes beletörődéssel – csóválom meg a fejem. – Sosem mondana ellent neked.

- Methos – fordul felém hirtelen Duncan. – Vigyázz rá, kérlek! Aggódom érte.

- Neked kellene vigyáznod rá – válaszolsz helyettem, mire Duncan újra elfordul.

- Nem megy. Képtelen vagyok rá.

- Nem kell… együtt lenned vele – sétálsz oda mellé, de Duncan csak egy pillanatra néz rád. – Azt hiszem… a barátságod éppen olyan sokat jelent neki.

- Csak kínoznám – csóválja meg a fejét Mac. – És magamat is. Nem… ezt már eldöntöttem. Összecsomagolom a holmim, és eltűnök. Egy kis időre még visszamegyek Amerikába, ott is elrendezem a dolgaimat, aztán lelépek a térképről.

- És Joe… - nézek rá kérdőn, hisz Joe, mint a figyelője kénytelen lenne utána menni.

- Ezt is megbeszéltük – sóhajt. – Nem fog utánam jönni.

- Jól meggondoltad ezt? Őt legalább már ismerted. Segített, ha kellett, hozzáfértél olyan adatokhoz, amik jól jöttek adott esetben. Sőt, sokszor magától figyelmeztetett.

- Kihasználtam – rázza meg a fejét. – Nem ezt érdemelte tőlem. Mindent megtett értem, és én visszaéltem vele. De nem számít. És jobb is, ha nem tudom, ki van a nyomomban.

- És mikorra tervezed?

- Néhány nap, míg összecsomagolok…

- A hajót is eladod?

- Miért, megveszed? – sandít rám.

- Nincs nekem annyi pénzem – rázom meg a fejem. – És különben is… visszajössz te még arra a hajóra.

- Lehet – sóhajt. – Egyszer majd… évek múlva lehet, hogy visszajövök. A hajót nem akartam eladni… de az üzlettel fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is tudná értékelni a sok régi vízköpőt, amit összegyűjtöttem.

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy éberré válik a pillantásod, és én is elmosolyodom. Végül is, nem is rossz lehetőség. Duncan elég szépen éldegél belőle. Jobban, mint én az egyetemi professzori fizetésemből.

- Szóval, valaki olyat szeretnél… - nézel Macre -, aki tudja értékelni a régi dolgokat?

- Igen. De az igazán régi dolgokat csak mi tudjuk igazán értékelni.

- Én lehet, hogy tudnék ajánlani valakit – mosolyodom el.

- Nincs az a pénz, hogy rád bízzam, Methos – tűnik fel egy elkínzott mosoly Mac arcán.

- Nem is magamra gondoltam.

- Akkor már olyan szörnyű nem lehet – könnyebbül meg, én pedig rád nézek.

- Tényleg lenne kedved hozzá? – kérdezem megint a régi nyelven, mire eltűnődsz.

- Elvetemült ötletnek tűnik, de sok elvetemült ötlet volt már az életemben, ami végül is bevált. Miért ne?

- Rendben – váltok vissza angolra. – Most, hogy ti ketten ilyen szépen egymásra találtatok, és nem mellesleg elbeszélgettünk az időt, amit reggelire szántam, nekem mennem kell dolgozni – mondom, majd odalépek mögéd, és átölellek. Csak elfojtok egy mosolyt, ahogy Duncan zavarba jön, és félrenéz. – Csináltattam neked kulcsot, ott van az ajtó melletti komódon. Ötig dolgozom, aztán hívlak!

- Rendben – sandítasz hátra, majd adsz egy puszit, és én magatokra hagylak benneteket.


	11. Chapter 11

Az utam az egyetem fele furcsa tűnődésben telik. Tegnap ilyenkor még csak reménykedhettem benne, hogy visszatérsz. És most itt vagy, és úgy tűnik, kevesebb, mint huszonnégy óra alatt meg is oldjuk az életünket. És ha neked az úgy jó, hogy MacLeod régi kacatjaival pepecselsz, hát áldásom rá. Duncant is el szoktam nézni, ahogy szinte túlzó szeretettel veszi kézbe a legújabb szerzeményeit, és próbál számukra méltó helyet keresni az üzletben.

Nap közben is valami rég nem érzett elégedettség marad velem, így hamar eltelik az egész nap, és az Egyiptom-mániás elsőéves lányokat is könyörtelenül elzavarom öt órakor, hiába próbálnak a Kleopátrát övező rejtélyekről faggatni. Ahogy kiürül az előadó, visszasétálok az irodámba, és közben felhívlak.

- Mihez lenne kedved? – kérdezem, miközben becsukom mögöttem az ajtót.

- A múltkor kimaradt a park és a szökőkút, amit emlegettél – emlékeztetsz.

- Rendben, megejthetjük – nevetem el magam. – Akkor hazaugrom érted, és mehetünk – mondom, majd elköszönünk, leteszem a telefont, és valóban haza indulok érted.

Ahogy a ház előtt kiszállok, megállapítom, hogy a késő ősz ellenére valóban kellemesen langyos az idő, éppen ideális egy sétához. Nem is kell bemennem, mert már jössz is elém, és látom rajtad, hogy tűnődsz, de azért adsz egy puszit.

- Nem zavar, ha az utcán megcsókollak? – nézel rám, miután beültünk a kocsiba, és elindultunk.

- Nem – nyugtatlak meg. – Párizs meglehetősen toleráns város ilyen szempontból… és amúgy sem érdekelt soha az emberek véleménye. És bár sosem voltam az a mások előtt enyelgős típus, egy csóktól nem futok világgá – mosolygok rád, mire te is elneveted magad.

- Akkor jó – mosolyogsz te is magad elé, majd egy jó tíz perccel később a park előtt tesszük le az autót.

Valóban szép az idő, így elég sokan sétálgatnak rajtunk kívül is, ezért kényes dolgokról nem nagyon tudunk beszélgetni anélkül, hogy illetéktelenek meghallanák, így inkább Párizsról mesélek neked. A történelméről, amit meglehetősen jól ismerek, egyes részeit személyesen is volt lehetőségem megélni, és a látnivalókról, amik rengeteg turistát vonzanak a városba.

Ahogy elérünk a szökőkúthoz, látok egy ismerősnek tűnő arcot az egyik padon újságot olvasni, de nem igazán tudom hova tenni. Töröm a fejem, és lassan beugrik, hogy mikor láttam. A múltkor ott volt az Eiffel toronynál, mikor arra sétáltunk, és később a Louvre-nál is. Ez a kettő még akár véletlen is lehetne, hisz a turisták nem ritkán járják be ezt az útvonalat ilyen sorrendben, de hogy két hónappal később is összefussunk valakivel, az nem lehet véletlen. Feltűnés nélkül próbálom figyelni, ahogy mi is letelepszünk egy padra, nem messze a szökőkúttól, de a harminc körüli nő még csak fel sem néz az újságjából.

Közben beszámolsz arról, mit egyezkedtetek Duncannel, és úgy tűnik, az a néhány nap, amit az összecsomagolásra szánt, bőven elég lesz arra, hogy megkössétek az üzletet. Elégedett vagy, és ez engem is örömmel tölt el. Látom a lelkesedést csillogni a szemedben, és tudom, jól fogod érezni magad abban a környezetben. Én sosem szerettem ennyire a régi tárgyakkal foglalkozni, túlságosan is visszahozták az emlékeimet. De úgy tűnik, te ebben olyan vagy, mint Duncan, könnyebben elfogadod ezeket a dolgokat, az emlékekkel együtt.

Egy jó órát beszélgetünk a padon ücsörögve, és épp indulni készülünk, mikor eszembe jut valami.

- Ha ideülsz a szökőkút szélére, készítek rólad egy képet.

- Nem szeretem, ha fényképeznek – csóválod meg a fejed.

- Ugyan – karolom át a derekad. – Csak én fogom látni. Ha egész nap dolgozunk, és hiányzol, csak megnézem, és mosolyt csalsz az arcomra.

- De csak a te kedvedért – neveted el magad, és végül letelepedsz a szökőkút peremére

A legnagyobb felbontásra állítom a telefonom kameráját, és próbálok olyan szögből is készíteni néhány képet, hogy az ismeretlen hölgyemény is rajta legyen.

- Kész is – nyújtom feléd a kezem. – Nincs kedved benézni a bárba?

- Még nincs is nyitva – nézel rám értetlenül, mire vállat vonok.

- Joe biztos benn van. Úgyis rá kéne néznünk, aggódom érte.

- Jól van, legyen – adod meg magad, de látom, nem igazodsz ki rajtam. Hát, úgy tűnik, ma itt az ideje egy újabb titkot felfedni előtted. Nem hiszem, hogy túlságosan meg fog rázni a dolog, de hát majd meglátjuk.

- Vezetsz? – nyújtom feléd a kulcsom, mikor a kocsihoz érünk. Homlokráncolva veszed ki a kezemből, és megcsóválod a fejed.

- Emlékszem, egyszer lovat cseréltünk…

- Nagyot estél, igen, én is emlékszem – nevetem el magam, ahogy eszembe jut az az emlék, ami neked. Mindig nagyobb, vadabb és makrancosabb lovam volt, mint bárki másnak.

Végül beszállunk az autóba, és miközben óvatosan elindulsz, én előkeresem a készített képeket, és az egyikből kivágom a gyanúsítottamat.

Kora este lévén elég nagy a forgalom, de húsz perccel később még így is leparkolunk a bár előtt. Ahogy azonban belépünk és lesétálunk a lépcsőn, Joe tekintete elfelhősödik egy pillanatra.

- Methos, most egy időre nagyon elegem van belőled – csóválja meg a fejét köszönés helyett.

- Képzelem – bólintok rá, majd minden további nélkül elé teszem a telefonomat a pultra. Ahogy ránéz, csak egy tizedmásodpercre rebben meg a szeme, majd visszatolja elém.

- Csinos – mondja ártatlanul, és tovább törölgeti a pultot. – Bár nem hittem volna, hogy máris megcsalod – sandít rád. – Még csak két hónapja vagytok együtt.

Nem szólok semmit, csak felveszem a telefonom, és ránagyítok a nő bal csuklójára. Talán csak egy fél centi látszik ki a tetoválás széléből, de aki tudja, mit kell keresnie, az megtalálja. Visszateszem Joe elé a telefont, ránéz, majd vállat von.

- Ez csak egy árnyék, Methos. Ne láss rémeket ott is, ahol nincs.

- Nem, nem szoktam rémeket látni. Ki ez a nő?

- Honnan kellene tudnom? Egy a városban megforduló millió turista közül.

- Kevés turista jön két hétnél hosszabb időre Párizsba, nem, hogy két hónapra. Ne nézz madárnak, Joe!

- Számít? – néz rám végül letéve a rongyot. – Számít, hogy mi a neve, hány éves és hol lakik? Teszi a dolgát. Hagyjátok békén, és ő is békén hagy benneteket.

- Nem szeretem, ha minden lélegzetvételemet figyelik – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Gondoltad volna meg előbb – mondja, miközben ad nekünk két sört, magának pedig önt egy konyakot. – És nehogy őt hibáztasd! – int a fejével feléd. – Az elmúlt években nélküle is naponta kísértetted a sorsot, évek, sőt, lehet, hogy hónapok kérdése, mikor buksz le.

- Majd meglátjuk – küldök felé egy kétes értékű mosolyt.

- Mit tud? – kérdezi újra rád pillantva.

- Semmit – sóhajtok.

- Gyönyörű – rázza meg a fejét. – Nincs elég bajom, és akkor még ez is. Muszáj rám hagynod mindig a piszkos munkát?

- Te másztál bele ebbe az egészbe – vonok vállat. – Te léptél be közéjük, ráadásul önszántadból.

- Önszántamból… hát persze. Köszönhetem Andrew Cordnak… Minden tőletek indul ki, és oda is tér vissza – csóválja meg a fejét. - Jobban jártam volna, ha ott, akkor hagyja, hogy feldobjam a talpam. Amit a taposóakna meghagyott belőlem, megeszik a krokodilok, és kész. A világ is jobban jár, meg én is. Megspórolhatott volna nekem sok mindent.

- Ne hagyd, hogy MacLeod ennyire kikészítsen – csóválom meg a fejem. – Cordnak legalább egy jó cselekedet van a számláján, amit mutogathat Szent Péternek. Veled pedig igenis jól járt a világ. Nem beszélve a szervezetről. Kevés ilyen lojális emberük volt, mint te. Szóval… ki ez a nő?

Megcsóválja a fejét, kisétál a pultból, és letelepszik egy kényelmes fotelba. Érzem magamon a fürkésző pillantásodat, de inkább feléd nyújtom a kezem, és követve Joe-t, mi is helyet foglalunk.

- Miriamnak hívják – kezd bele fejcsóválva Joe. – Athénban született…

- Hogy lett figyelő?

- Nem tudom, Methos – rázza meg a fejét Joe. – Nem is érdekel, és nem is tartozik rám.

- Oké – hajtok fejet, hisz tulajdonképpen tényleg nincs jelentősége. – Kezdjük inkább az elején, hogy Hephaistion is megértse.

- Nem tudom, hogy miért vagytok ilyen feszültek, de aggaszt ez a dolog – nézel rám, mire megszorítom a kezed.

- Igazából nincs akkora jelentősége, mint amit most Methos tulajdonít neki – csóválja meg a fejét Joe. – Főleg ha te… és rajtad kívül még rengetegen… évezredeken keresztül nem vettétek észre.

- Mit? – nézel rá meglepetten.

- Kezdjük tényleg az elején – adja meg magát Joe, majd leteszi a poharát az asztalra, hátradől, egy kis időre még eltűnődik, aztán belekezd. – Tudod, nem csak ti, halhatatlanok vagytok itt az idők kezdete óta. Nagyjából veletek egy időben létrejött egy szervezet is, a Figyelők szervezete. Mindig is itt voltunk, ahogy ti is.

- És mit figyeltek? – kérdezed egy pillanatra rám sandítva.

- A halhatatlanokat – vonja meg a vállát Joe.

- Miért?

- Látod, ez egy jó kérdés. A hivatalos válasz az, hogy krónikába foglaljuk az életeteket. A valóságban… nem is tudom… egy idő után kialakul bennünk valamiféle perverz kíváncsiság…

- Sosem vettem észre, hogy valaki figyelne… - csóválod meg a fejed.

- Hát persze – bólint rá Joe. – Ez az egyik szabály. Senki nem tudhat rólunk. Sem ti, sem az emberek. És mi erre ugyanúgy vigyázunk, ahogy ti őrzitek a saját titkaitokat. A másik szabály pedig, hogy soha nem avatkozhatunk közbe. Csak figyelünk. Bármi történik.

- Akkor te megszegted ezt a szabályt – fürkészed összehúzott szemmel Joe-t.

- Hát persze – hajtja le a fejét. – Érte még ezt is megtettem. Tudtam, hogy ezzel vigyázhatok rá. De már… - kezd bele valamibe, és felhúzza az inge ujját, hogy a csuklóján láthatóvá váljon a tetoválás -, már nem lesz rajtam sokáig.

- Végleg kiszállsz? – nézek rá.

- Igen – sóhajt. – Úgyhogy, Methos, ha valamit akarsz tudni, akkor most kérdezd meg, mert néhány nap múlva már nem férek hozzá az adatbázishoz.

- Ötezer évig tökéletesen megvoltam az adatbázis segítsége nélkül – vonok vállat.

- Mindenkit figyeltek? – kérdezed Joe-tól, de közben engem fürkészel gyanakodva.

- Majdnem mindenkit – helyesbít Joe, miközben egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vet rám.

- Hogy úsztad meg? – nézel rám egy kíváncsi félmosollyal.

- Fogalmam sincs. Lehet, hogy én még a szervezetnél is régebbi bútordarab vagyok. És bár nem rajongok az ötletért, hogy belekerüljek a listába, előbb-utóbb elkerülhetetlen lesz.

- Nem akarlak bajba sodorni – nézel rám.

- Egy figyelő kevés ahhoz, hogy bajnak nevezzem – nézek végig rajtatok pimaszul, mire Joe megforgatja a szemét. – És különben is… az, hogy rájönnek, hogy halhatatlan vagyok, még nem feltétlenül jelenti azt, hogy azt is tudniuk kell, ki vagyok valójában. Ezt csak azok tudják, akiknek én elmondtam… és próbálok hinni abban, hogy bennük bízhatok.

- Tudod, Methos… - töpreng el Joe -, rohadtul megérdemelnéd, hogy feldobjalak!

- És mi tart vissza?

- Az, hogy egy szentimentális bolond vagyok, és a barátomnak tartalak. Még annak ellenére is, hogy fenekestül felforgattad az életemet.

- Minő megtiszteltetés – folytok el egy mosolyt.

- Azért köszönhetek neked egy s mást – hajtja le a fejét.

- Nem szoktam strigulázni – vonok vállat, holott őt is, és a lányát is többször kihúztam már a lekvárból.

- Ez a nő… - térsz vissza lassan a témánkhoz – utánam jött ide? Tényleg… odahagyta az egész életét, otthagyott mindent, hogy továbbra is engem figyeljen?

- Ez a dolga – bólint rá Joe. – És tulajdonképpen a figyelők… megtanulnak ugyanúgy nem ragaszkodni… dolgokhoz, helyekhez, munkához, akármihez… ahogy ti. Ti azért, mert idővel megtanuljátok, hogy az életben semmi sem állandó, mi pedig alkalmazkodunk ahhoz, hogy… bármelyik pillanatban tovább kell lépnünk, ha úri szeszélyetek úgy hozza. Duncannek volt olyan időszaka, mikor félévente ingázott Párizs és Amerika között. Még meg sem szoktam az egyik helyet, de már újra ültünk a repülőn, és sokszor fogalmam sem volt, hol fogunk kikötni.

- Valami olyannak szentelitek az életeteket, ami… - csóválod meg a fejed, és tudom, mi az az érzés, amire keresed a szavakat, de tudom, hogy úgysem fogsz találni.

- Ezt egy figyelőnek nem tudod megmagyarázni – fogom meg a kezed egy pillanatra. – A mi életünket akarják krónikába foglalni, és közben úgy suhan el mellettük a saját életük, hogy semmit nem élnek meg belőle. És még csak észre sem veszik. Szép dolog az önfeláldozás, ha valakinek van ideje rá, de egy halandó ezt annyira nem mondhatja el magáról – sandítok Joe-ra. – Tulajdonképpen… ezért most megint hevesen fogsz utálni… de még időben szálltál ki. Még van időd a saját életedet élni.

- Igen – bólint rá nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel.

- Joe, neked a zene az életed, mindig is az volt – próbálom észhez téríteni -, nem pedig az, hogy egy halhatatlan után rohangáld be keresztül kasul a világot.

- Igen, majd… gondolom, idáig kellene eljutnom a gondolataimmal – sóhajt. – Majd egyszer. De most még… túlságosan… hiányzik Duncan.

- Neki sem könnyű ez a helyzet, és neked sem – szólalsz meg tűnődve.

- Ettől még nem kellene megfutamodnia…

- Ez nem megfutamodás… még ha most annak is érzed… még ha ő maga is annak szánja… De tudod… néha a… patthelyzetet csak úgy lehet feloldani, ha valaki kilép belőle – mondod lesütött szemmel, és tudom, hogy párhuzamot találtál a mi régi elválásunk, és Duncan lelépése között. Joe is tűnődve néz rád, mintha ő is sejtené, miről beszélsz, de aztán csak sóhajt.

- Nekem nincs túl sok időm az érzéseimet boncolgatni.

- Akkor gyorsan fogadd el, hogy MacLeod kilépett az életedből, és lépj tovább! – mondom neki, de csak egy bosszús pillantást kapok válaszul.

- Neked meddig is tartott?

- Ne hasonlítsd össze a kettőt.

- Rohadtul igazságtalan az élet – veszi fel a poharát, és belekortyol.

- Igen, tényleg az – hagyod rá. – De nem tehetünk semmit. Nem mi döntjük el, hogy…

- A magasröptű dumátok… Mindig ki tudjátok magyarázni magatokat. Mindenre mentség az, hogy ti nem tehettek róla… hogy ilyennek születtetek…

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha mi most megyünk – sandítasz rám, és én sóhajtok.

- Igen, jobb, ha hagyjuk lehiggadni. Különben minden MacLeod miatt érzett frusztrációját a mi nyakunkba zúdítja.

Engesztelőn nézel rám, tudod, hogy a szavaim rosszul esnek Joe-nak, de én inkább a dacot próbálom kihozni belőle. Nem baj, hogy most pillanatnyilag engem fog utálni érte, de erőt meríthet belőle, hogy továbblépjen.

- Methos… - szorítod meg finoman a kezem.

- Jól van, jól – adom meg magam. – De tényleg menjünk, mert már eléggé kiakasztottuk így is.

- Rendben – bólintasz rá, és Joe szemében némi szomorúságot látok, amit az vált ki belőle, hogy látja, hogy mi milyen jól megvagyunk, ő pedig most milyen egyedül van. Bízom benne, hogy ez idővel változni fog. Most azonban felállok, és feléd nyújtom a kezem. Megfogod és felállsz, de aztán sóhajtva megcsóválod a fejed, és inkább odalépsz Joe-hoz, és leülsz elé az alacsony asztalkára.

- Tudod… Duncannek most mérhetetlen bűntudata van – mondod neki, de te is csak egy bosszús fintort kapsz válaszul. – Hidd el, így van. Én már csak tudom. Fontos vagy neki, bármit megtenne érted, és mégsem tudja neked megadni, amit szeretnél. Ez letaglózó érzés. Nem tud mit kezdeni vele, mert nem is lehet. Lehet, hogy igazad van, és ez megfutamodás… de nem a helyzet elől… és főleg nem előled… hanem a saját érzései elől.

Odalépek mögéd, és a válladra teszem a kezem, de közben Joe-hoz beszélek én is.

- Minden nap látná a szemedben a reményt, hogy talán egyszer majd valami megváltozik. Mert ha itt maradna, reménykednél. Még akkor is, ha nem lennél tudatában. Még akkor is, ha letagadnád előtte, és önmagad előtt is.

Egy pillanatra felnézel rám, majd lehajtod a fejed, de megszorítom a vállad, amitől visszatérsz a jelenbe.

- Idő kell mindkettőtöknek. Neki is, és neked is – mondod vigasztalón Joe-nak. - Talán egyszer visszatér, de az is lehet, hogy nem. Talán hagyni akarja, hogy a saját életedet éld. Hogy megtaláld azt a párt, akivel boldog lehetsz. Ne vessz el a múltban! Ne élj… egy emléknek! Ez megint egy olyan tanács, amit a saját bőrömön kellett megtapasztalnom.

- Hallgass rá, Joe! – ütöm tovább a vasat én is. – Ő volt Alexandrosz legbölcsebb tanácsadója.

- Akire sosem hallgatott – teszed hozzá lehajtott fejjel, de azért egy halvány mosolyt érzek a hangodon. Úgy érzem, végre képes vagy úgy fordulni Alexandrosz emléke fele, ahogy azt kell. Jó érzéssel emlékszel a szép percekre, de mégsem veszel el abban a tengernyi hiányérzetben, amiben az elmúlt kétezer évben.

Joe még mindig magába roskadva csóválja a fejét, de tudom, el fog gondolkodni a szavaidon. Tudom azt is, hogy igazad van, hisz ha nem is pontosan így, de mi is átmentünk ezeken a dolgokon, amiken most ők. És te mindig is ilyen voltál, mélyen át tudtad érezni másnak a fájdalmát, az érzéseit. Alexandroszt is mindig megértetted, még akkor is, amikor senki más nem. Átérezted azt a belső gyötrődést, ami hajtotta mindig tovább, és ugyanígy átérzed most Joe szenvedését is. De tudom, hogy pillanatnyilag ennél többet nem tehetünk, így megint megszorítom a vállad.

- Gyere! – hívlak, és ezúttal rábólintasz, és lassan kisétálunk a bárból.

- Talpra fog állni, meglátod! – próbálok lelket önteni beléd, miközben a kocsi fele sétálunk.

- Tudom, csak rossz nézni, ahogy szenved – sóhajtasz, majd beülünk az autóba, és elindulunk.

- Sok ilyen titkot őrzöl még? – töröd meg a csendet néhány perccel később.

- Rengeteg titkot őriztem a történelem folyamán – vonok vállat. – Némelyik már rég értelmét veszítette. Sokról már csak én tudok, hisz akik ismerték, mind meghaltak. Azért én őrzöm. Időnként némelyik felbukkan majd a múltból, de… azt hiszem egyik sem lesz akkora horderejű, hogy gondot okozzon bármelyikünknek. Bár… Duncan időnként mélyen el tud ítélni olyan dolgokért, amiket sok ezer évvel ezelőtt tettem. De te megéltél hasonló időket, talán jobban megérted.

- És… róluk régóta tudsz? – utalsz vissza a figyelőkre, én pedig vetek rád egy hálás pillantást, amiért nem a régmúltról kezdesz faggatni.

- Úgy ezer éve – tűnődök el. - Nagyjából… Nem, annyi talán még nincs, de olyasmi. Az régóta van?

- Viszonyítás kérdése – csóválod meg a fejed, mire elnevetem magam.

- Neked sem volt az olyan régen.

- Nem, annyira nem. Bár hozzád képest…

- Ne kezd ezt te is! – sandítok rád. – Régen sem csináltunk ebből ügyet.

- Nem, és most sem akartam – fogod meg a kezem a kormányon egy pillanatra. – Szóval… a Figyelők? - nézel rám kérdőn.

- Egyszer volt, hol nem volt… - kuncogok magamban. – Bolyongásaim során találkoztam egy emberrel…

- Hol?

- Oroszország kihalt sztyeppéin.

- Ott mással is találkozhattál volna abban az időben – csóválod meg a fejed rosszallón. – Egyszer találkoztam valakivel, aki onnan származott… maradandó élmény volt, sokáig őriztem a nyomait. És egyike volt azon kevés küzdelmeimnek, amit mindketten túléltünk.

- Ha arra gondolsz, akire én… Connor MacLeod úgy harminc éve végzett vele. De… ha találkoztatok… nagy szerencséd van, hogy túlélted – nézek rád kíváncsian.

- Igen, mondhatjuk így is – csóválod meg a fejed egy fintorral. – Egyszerre tanultam meg repülni, és úszni a jeges vízben. Közben néhányszor halálra fagytam, azt hiszem, bár lehet, hogy először a sziklákon zúztam magam halálra. Élmény volt.

- Elmeséled?

- Majd egyszer máskor – hárítod el a kérdést, és mivel tudom, hogy nem jó érzés ilyeneket felidézni, nem is erőltetem. – A figyelőnél tartottunk. Téged figyelt?

- Nem tudom, nem hiszem – rázom meg a fejem. – Ha engem figyelt volna, akkor most tudnának rólam. Csak összefutottunk a semmi közepén, egy tábortűz mellett töltöttünk egy éjszakát, és feltűnt a tetoválása. Illetve neki nem is az volt, inkább mintha… egy égett sebhely lett volna. Faggatni kezdtem róla, és miután benyakalt nem kevés borocskát megeredt a nyelve. Én persze igyekeztem kellőképpen meglepődni, hogy halhatatlanok léteznek. Sőt, igyekeztem kifejezetten bolondnak nézni érte. Így sok mindent elmondott, hogy meggyőzzön az igazáról. Aztán másnap szétváltak útjaink, én pedig azóta próbálom megérteni, hogy emberek miért pazarolják ránk az amúgy is rövid életüket.

- Ezt én sem értem – csóválod meg a fejed. – És Joe Duncant figyelte?

- Igen. Már több, mint tíz éve. Sőt, lehet már tizenöt is.

- És a szabály ellenére hogy lettek barátok?

- Duncan kezébe került egy sok száz éve elveszett krónika. A szervezet az egész világot tűvé tette érte, de nem találták meg. Duncan pedig, mikor megtalálta, nyomozni kezdett utána. Joe-nak akkor épp egy könyvesboltja volt, ahol antik könyvekkel is foglalkozott, így Duncan egyszerűen besétált hozzá, hogy megtudjon valamit a könyvről, vagy legalább felbecsültesse az árát. Joe-nak viszont azt hiszem megállt a szíve egy pillanatra, de lehet, hogy kettőre is. Először, mikor meglátta az általa figyelt halhatatlant besétálni az üzletbe, másodszor pedig, mikor az átnyújtotta neki a régóta keresett könyvet. Innentől pedig… ismered őket… makacs, mintkettő, mint az öszvér. Joe meg akarta szerezni a könyvet, Duncan pedig mindent tudni akart róla. Végül Joe elmondott neki mindent, nem csak a könyvről, hanem a szervezetről is.

- És jó barátok lettek – bólintasz rá, majd elkomolyodsz. – Sikertörténet lehetne, ha nem így végződik, ahogy.

- Azért még ne vessünk keresztet a barátságukra – reménykedek. – És a sikertörténethez a szervezetnek is lenne egy-két szava, ha tudnának róla.

- És mi mihez kezdünk ezzel a nővel? – sandítasz rám, miközben leparkolok a ház előtt.

- Költöztessük be a padlásszobába. Elfér az egyiptomi múmia és Poszeidón szigonya között. Legalább mindenről első kézből értesül.

- Lehet veled komolyan beszélni? – állsz elém csípőre tett kézzel, ahogy megkerülöm a kocsit.

- Azt teszem – nevetem el magam. – Lerázni nem tudod, túlságosan profi már a szervezet a nyomkövetésben. Őt legalább már ismerjük. Eddig sem sok vizet zavart ha jól sejtem, és ezután sem fog. Majd kedvesen mosolyogva integetünk neki, ha legközelebb meglátjuk. Mókás lenne.

- Szóval nem csinálunk semmit? - sóhajtasz.

- Felesleges – cirógatom meg az arcod. – Nem tehet semmit. Őt ugyanúgy kötik a saját szabályai, mint minket a miénk. És ha őt lerázzuk, vagy lebuktatjuk… jön helyette másik.

- És ha ezzel te buksz le?

- Joe-nak igaza van. Az elmúlt években naponta kísértettem a sorsot. Sőt, olyan is volt, hogy valaki bosszúból mindkét titkot le akarta leplezni. A halhatatlanokét és a figyelőkét is.

- Miért?

- Ez egy hosszú történet.

- És neked semmi közöd nem volt hozzá, ugye? – nézel rám gyanakodva.

- Hát… ezt így nem állítanám – nevetem el magam, bár nem túl jókedvűen. – Az… meleg helyzet volt. Duncan és Amanda akkor már az egész világról lemondott. Csak Joe-val ketten próbáltuk menteni a menthetőt. De már túl vagyunk rajta.

- De ki tudott mindkét titokról? Mármint rajtad és Duncanen kívül.

- Valaki, aki közel állt egy figyelőhöz… akit megöltek. De muszáj ilyen szomorú dolgokról beszélgetnünk? – próbálom elterelni a témát, mert érzem a jól ismert szomorúságot közeledni, ami mindig elönt, ha Don Seltzer barátom eszembe jut. Te is megérezhetsz ebből valamit, mert rám hagyod a dolgot.

- Hát akkor azt hiszem, ideje ott folytatni a dolgokat, ahol… tegnap este abbahagytuk. Igen – tűnődsz el -, az jó lesz. Kihagyjuk Duncan reggeli kirohanását, a figyelőket, Miriamot…

- Tökéletesen hangzik – mosolyogtam rád. – Egyik sem fog hiányozni. De… hogyha valóban ott szeretnéd folytatni, ahol abbahagytuk, ahhoz nem a legmegfelelőbb helyen vagyunk – vigyorgok rád. – Keressünk valami nyugodtabbat, mielőtt még megbotránkoztatjuk Miriamot.

- Szegény lány, nem biztos, hogy ilyen közelről szeretne szembesülni a dolgokkal – nevetsz te is, és megfogod a feléd nyújtott kezem, és követsz a házba.


	12. Chapter 12

Másnap szombat, így sokáig terveztünk szunyókálni, de mindez füstbe megy, mikor a telefonom csörgése ébreszt. Te még alszol mellettem, így kelletlenül kikászálódok az ágyból, és a telefonnal együtt kimegyek a nappaliba. Csak sóhajtok, ahogy meglátom, hogy Joe hív. Csak remélhetem, hogy nincs valami baj.

- Jó reggelt! – veszem fel álmosan és morcosan.

- Reggelt? – ugrat Joe, és valamivel jobb kedve van, mint tegnap. – Én már háromszor elfáradtam. Helló, Methos!

- Mit tehetek érted? – adom meg magam.

- Gondolkodtam.

- Jó ég, az nekem fájni szokott – mosolygok magam elé. – És el is mondod, vagy találjam ki?

- Elmondom. Szóval arra gondoltam, ha már így lebuktattátok Miriamot…

- Valaki mást sózol a nyakunkba – sóhajtok. – Azt hiszed, számít bármit is, hogy ismerjük vagy nem a figyelőnket? Éljük az életünket, Joe, és erre minimális befolyásotok van…

- Tudom. De adott esetben számíthat. Szóval, ha Hephaistion nem bánná… akkor Miriamot elküldöm Duncan után, és…

- És te lépsz a helyébe. Tudtam én, hogy nem gondolod komolyan, hogy kiszállsz – nevetem el magam.

- Egy figyelő sosem szűnik meg figyelő lenni, még akkor sem, ha levésik a karjáról a tetoválást – nevet velem. – És tulajdonképpen mindenki jól járna. Ti is, én is, Miriam is.

- Tulajdonképpen igen - értek egyet, hisz Joe sokat tud nekünk segíteni, ha továbbra is megmarad a hozzáférése az adatbázishoz. Miriam pedig valószínűleg nem két pasi kukkolásával szeretné elütni élete hátralévő részét. – De akarom én azt, hogy állandóan a nyakunkon lógj? – ugratom.

- Rég nem vagyok már az a levakarhatatlan figyelő. Ha annyit megosztotok velem az életetekből, amiből jelentést tudok írni, nekem már jó.

- És hogy eteted meg a főnökeiddel?

- Azért van némi befolyásom a szervezetben – sóhajt. – Ennyit még keresztül tudok vinni. És mondhatom azt, hogy az én koromban és egészségi állapotomban már nem hiányzik nekem a MacLeod után rohangálás. Így viszont most néhány évig nem kell kiszakadnom a praktikusan kialakított környezetemből.

- Ezt lehet, hogy még meg is eszik.

- Na látod. Mit szólsz?

- Megfontolandó - csóválom a fejem mosolyogva.

- Hát fontold meg! És Hephaistion is.

- Pedig már majdnem beletörődött, hogy felköltöztetjük Miriamot a padlásra – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Nem hinném, hogy az a szegény lány ilyen mértékig szeretne belemászni az életetekbe. Konzervatív vidékről származik.

- Ezt mi is megállapítottuk. Részemről semmi akadálya a dolognak, és nem hinném, hogy Hephaistionnak lenne bármi kifogása ellene.

- Mi ellen? – szólalsz meg mögöttem a hálószoba ajtajában. A hangod még nagyon álmos, most ébredhettél. Talán nem sikerült olyan halkan betennem az ajtót, ahogy szerettem volna, és felébresztettelek. Rád mosolygok, majd a fülem és a vállam közé szorítom a telefont, és feléd nyújtom a két ökölbe szorított kezem.

- Melyiket szeretnéd? Az egyikben vagy egy csinos kislány, aki tud távolságot tartani, a másikban pedig egy minden lében kanál blues-zenész.

- És ő is a padláson akar lakni? – neveted el magad.

- Nem, nem hinném – rázom meg a fejem.

- Akkor jöhet – bólintasz rá.

- Akkor ezt túltárgyaltuk – nevetem el magam. – Joe, részünkről áldásunk rá. Verd keresztül a szervezeten, aztán majd beszélünk róla.

- Rendben, majd jelentkezem – mondja elégedetten, és leteszi a telefont.

- Pedig tegnap még milyen határozottan ki akart szállni – telepedsz le mellém fejcsóválva.

- Ő szívvel-lélekkel figyelő. Sosem fog megváltozni. Gyere, bújjunk még vissza az ágyba – nyújtom feléd a kezem, de ahogy jössz mellettem, látom, hogy nem vagy jelen teljesen.

- Hol jársz? – ölellek át hátulról.

- Ne haragudj – sóhajtasz -, csak…

- Joe-n jár a fejed.

- Igen. Nem értem, hogy lehet ennyire elkötelezett… azok után, hogy Duncan így kitolt vele.

- Ez egy hosszú történet.

- A mi történeteink is mindig hosszúak. És most van időm meghallgatni egy hosszú történetet.

- Rendben, legyen – adom meg magam, és elheveredek az ágyon. Megvárom, míg te is mellém fekszel, és csak akkor tűnődöm el, hol is fogjak bele. – A történetünk ezerkilencszázhetvenkettőben kezdődött…

- Az nem is volt olyan régen.

- Neked – sandítok rád. – Joe akkor lehetett húsz, talán huszonegy éves. Köszönhetően az akkori politikai propagandának, meggondolatlanul elrohant Vietnámba katonásdit játszani.

- Mindig a háborúk okozzák a bajt – csóválod meg a fejed. – Régen még ez is más volt.

- Tudom. Joe parancsnoka egy Andrew Cord nevű halhatatlan volt.

- Még sosem hallottam róla.

- Nem csoda, nem húzta tovább kétszázötven évnél. Pont… Duncan végzett vele. Joe akkor nagyon kiakadt. Csúnyán összevesztek.

- Joe és Duncan? Ezt nehéz elhinnem – nézel rám kételkedve.

- Pedig úgy volt. Cord megérdemelte, de Joe egy kicsit máshogy viszonyult Cordhoz, mint Duncan.

- Volt köztük valami? – kérdezed homlokráncolva.

- Azt hiszem, semmi olyasmi, amire most gondolsz. De Joe neki köszönheti az életét.

- Valami ilyesmire célzott tegnap.

- Taposóaknára lépett… Cord, aki néhány perccel Joe előtt látszólag meghalt, egy napon át a hátán cipelte a legközelebbi tábori kórházig. Joe néhány nappal később teljesen összezavarodva ébredt. Nem volt elég neki a súlyos sérülése, még azzal is meg kellett küzdenie, hogy Cord, aki a szeme előtt halt meg, feltámadt, és megmentette az életét, majd újra lelépett a térképről. A szervezet, hogy megakadályozza Joe-t abban, hogy kínos kérdéseket tegyen fel a kórházban, vagy a volt csapattársainak, közbelépett. Cord figyelője beavatta a titokba, hazahozták, és segítettek neki talpra állni. Azóta figyelő. Tulajdonképpen ők adtak újra értelmet az összetörött életének.

- És… Cord?

- Cord egy hatalommániás pszichopata volt. A háborúban is azért vett részt, hogy kiélje a pusztítás iránti szenvedélyét. Az, hogy Joe-t kedvelte, valami isteni csoda volt. Duncan azt tette, amit tennie kellett, és ezt később… jóval később… Joe is belátta – mondtam, mire sóhajtva megcsóválod a fejed. – Mi az?

- Lassan összeáll majd a kép. Joe-ról, Duncanről…

- Ez ennyire fontos? – cirógatom meg az arcod.

- Szeretek tisztában lenni a környezetemmel – vonsz vállat. – Hogy tudjam, kihez hogy viszonyuljak. És most egy teljesen új világot kell feltérképeznem magam körül, ne feledd. És nem csak a várost, hanem az embereket is. Csupán óvatos vagyok, és próbálok felkészült lenni mindig mindenre… ezt neked kell a legkevésbé magyaráznom, hisz tőled tanultam – sandítasz rám pimaszul, majd tovább tűnődsz. - Magadról pedig nem faggatlak, mert arra még emlékszem, hogy egy különleges hangulat kell neked ahhoz, hogy magadról mesélj. Különleges, és ritka.

- Ez igaz – hagyom rád. – És, mihez kezdünk ma?

- Mit szólnál, ha főznénk egy korai ebédet, aztán végre bejutnánk a Louvre-ba?

- Részemről rendben – bólintok rá, így mégis kimászunk az ágyból, és a konyhába indulunk.

Miközben próbáljuk felmérni, hogy milyen alapanyagok vannak itthon, megint megcsóválod a fejed.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Csak az, hogy a MacLeod familía meglehetősen hatékonyan irtja a halhatatlanokat, ahogy az elmondásodból kiderül. Én már jó ideje leszoktam arról, hogy erre játszak.

- Hát, ha pontos számokat szeretnél tudni, kérdezd Joe-t, az adatbázisban minden benne van. De amúgy Connor is és Duncan is csak akkor nyúl kardhoz, ha kihívják. De akkor keményen küzdenek, és mindig győznek. Makacs, büszke skót vér folyik az ereikben.

- Jól látom, hogy kedveled Connort is?

- Connor csendes típus. De ha megszólal, akkor ami a szívén, az a száján, ebben biztos lehetsz – nevetem el magam. - Igen, tényleg kedvelem. Nem olyan forrófejű, mint Duncan, bár ez betudható a kétszáz év korkülönbségnek. És… nem is tudom, olyan, mint egy szemfényvesztő. Jön, még fel sem fogod, hogy itt van, és már tovább is állt. Talán majd egyszer bemutathatom neked. Lehet, hogy ha meghallja, hogy Duncannek feje tetejére állt az élete, ellátogat errefelé – tűnődök el, majd kérdőn nézek rád. – Mit főzünk?

- Spagetti?

- Benne vagyok. Hamar kész, és már indulhatunk is. Hosszú és fárasztó napunk lesz.

- Ez igaz – látod be. – Akkor fogjunk hozzá! – mondod lelkesen, és valóban hamar össze is dobjuk az ebédünket. Közben leginkább tűnődünk, de a csend is békés és elégedett.

Mikor indulunk, ezúttal magadtól kéred el a kulcsot, és én jót mosolygok magamban. Tudtam én, hogy ahogy régen a makrancos lovammal sem volt semmi bajod, úgy most a kocsimmal sem lesz. Út közben még megbeszéljük, hogy fű alatt meg kell szabadulnunk a régi kocsidtól, és venni helyette a másikat, és már le is parkolunk nem messze a múzeumtól.

Azon is csak magamban mosolygok, hogy akaratlanul megint csak az üvegpiramis felé indulunk el, és csak mellette torpansz meg.

- Legalább csak annyit árulj el, Jézusnak tényleg volt felesége? – sandítasz rám, de csak egy halvány mosolyt kapsz válaszul. – Ismerted őt, igaz?

- Az ismertem az túlzás – felelem még mindig egy titokzatos mosollyal. - Hallottam néhányszor, ahogy tanított.

- És nem fogott meg… az eszme…

- Miért ne fogott volna? – vonok vállat. – Ahogy korábban megfogott Ozirisz vagy Zeusz, vagy később Galilei vagy a maják, vagy a druidák, vagy akármi… Mindben volt valami, ami segíthet a mi folyton nyugtalan lelkünknek. Te is és én is rengeteg nemes eszmét, vallást, filozófiát láttunk már születni és eltűnni.

- Vagyis nem hiszünk semmiben? – nézel rám rosszallón.

- Közel sem állítottam ilyet. Vannak dolgok… amik közösek az összes eddig kialakult… vallásban. Ezeket elfogadhatjuk. Hihetünk a szeretetben, a jóságban, egy felettünk álló létezőben, hívjuk akárhogy. Bár amikor egymásnak pendül két kard, ezek a szép nagy szavak szappanbuborékként pukkannak szét, és elszállnak a semmibe. De abban hihetünk, hogy saját magunkat kell egyre jobbá tenni, és ezáltal jobb lehet a világ is.

- Ez azért megnyugtató. Szóval volt Jézusnak felesége?

- Kérdezd meg Da Vincit – ölellek át kuncogva hátulról. – Ha minden rejtélynek tudnánk a megoldását, nagyon unalmas lenne az élet.

- Te azért elég soknak tudod – csóválod meg a fejed.

- Hát persze – hagyom rád. – De Mona Lisa mosolya még nekem is rejtély. Gyere, menjünk be, és fejtsük meg!

Csak megcsóválod a fejed, de végül jössz velem, és az előttünk álló hatalmas épület lassan eltereli a figyelmed a kérdésről, hogy vajon mi van a hatalmas üvegpiramis alatt.

Hosszú órákat töltünk el a múzeumban, térdig járjuk a lábunkat, hisz nem kis területről van szó, csak az említett festmény előtt időzünk el egy kicsit.

- Ismerted? – sandítasz rám óvatosan, és a régi nyelven kérdezel, hogy senki ne érthesse.

- Ha hiszed, ha nem – somolygok – nem ismertem a világtörténelem minden ismert vagy fontos figuráját.

- Hm… pedig azt hittem, igen – ugratsz. – De Da Vincit ismerted – állítod határozottam, mire elnevetem magam.

- Futólag – ismerem be, majd mielőtt további kérdéseket tehetnél fel, egy pillanatra átkarolom a derekad. – Vigyázz, ha megunom, én kezdelek téged faggatni. És akkor jaj neked!

- Hát, én nem sok mindent tudnék neked mesélni – vonsz vállat. - Az utóbbi ezerötszáz évben nem sok jelentős esemény zajlott a mediterrán térségben. Európa sokkal mozgalmasabb… és izgalmasabb lehetett.

- De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ez annyira jó vagy kellemes volt – fintorgok, és inkább tovább indulok. – Ti legalább a nagy zűrökből is kimaradtatok.

- Mesélsz majd ezekről?

- Hogy milyen volt a világháborúk hadikórházaiban orvosnak lenni? Felemelő – mondom tengernyi cinizmussal. – Figyelj… nézzünk inkább előre… éljünk inkább a jövőnek!

- Persze, én is azt szeretném – mosolyogsz rám engesztelőn. – Csak… tudod, olyan, mintha… nem is éltem volna meg ezt a kétezer évet… vagy egy burokból figyeltem volna az egész világot. És néha úgy érzem… rajtad keresztül valahogy bepótolhatom. De nem nyaggatlak, ígérem. Majd igyekszem visszafogni magam.

- Oké – sóhajtok én is békülékenyen. – Néha egy-egy dolgot szívesen felidézek, de folyamatosan… az megterhelő. És… néha azért magamtól is mesélek. Csak légy türelmes, és várd ki azt a… hogy is mondtad… ritka és különleges hangulatot. Tengernyi időnk van mindent bepótolni.

- Tudom – bólintasz rá, így továbbsétálunk a következő terembe.

Észrevétlenül suhan el az egész nap a híres, de ettől még nem kevésbé lenyűgöző műkincsek között, és amikor holtfáradtan kilépünk az épületből, odakint már erősen szürkül. Nem igazán bánjuk, hazafelé megvacsorázunk egy Szajna parti vendéglőben, és utána megállunk néhány percre a folyóparton.

- Szeretni fogod Párizst? – kérdezem, miközben hátulról átölellek.

- Igen, azt hiszem – mosolyodsz el. – Bár úgy érzem, nekem is a Luxemburg park lesz a kedvencem… hogy is mondtad… borús időben, mikor nem jár arra senki.

- Igen, ezt megértem – nevetem el magam. – Én sem vagyok odáig ezért a forgatagért. Csak a folyó kedvéért szoktam bejönni a belvárosba.

- Szereted a Szajnát?

- Igen, alapjáraton szeretek vízparton lenni. Megnyugtatja a lelkem – tűnődöm el.

- Hiányzik a tenger? – sandítasz hátra rám.

- Ezen így nem szoktam elgondolkodni. Sokszor éltem tengerparton, sőt sokszor a tengeren is – nevetem el magam -, de legalább ugyanennyiszer a szárazföld belsejében is. Mindenhol meg szoktam találni a helyem.

- Alkalmazkodsz.

- Tulajdonképpen… ennyire nem rossz a helyzet. Olyan helyen szoktam letelepedni, ami tetszik, és nem igényel túl nagy alkalmazkodást.

- És mi hozott Párizsba?

- A figyelők – nevetem el magam, mire értetlenül fordulsz felém.

- Jó ideig beépültem közéjük, és a Methos-krónikán dolgoztam, mint kutató.

- És feltételezem, nem akadtál a saját nyomodra – kuncogsz te is. - De még mindig nem értem, miért Párizs.

- Volt itt egy másik figyelő… aki ugyanezen a témán dolgozott.

- És biztosítani akartad, hogy ne találhasson semmit – bólintasz rá.

- Eleinte ez volt a cél – sóhajtok. – De aztán barátok lettünk, és… egy idő után beavattam.

- És hogy fogadta?

- Képzelheted – sandítok rád. – Először nem hitte el. Aztán kiakadt. Aztán egy ideig úgy nézett rám, mintha maga Zeusz szállt volna le az Olymposról. Ez az a hozzáállás, amitől amúgy is falnak tudok menni – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Majd észben tartom. Aztán?

- Végül lecsillapodott, és nagyon jó barátok voltuk, míg meg nem halt.

- Sajnálom – simogatod meg a karom.

- Miattam halt meg – fordulok el tőled, majd közelebb lépek a folyóhoz, és a szurokfekete vízre szegezem a pillantásom.

- Ne mondd ezt! – lépsz utánam. – Nem veheted magadra minden ember halálának terhét, aki közel állt hozzád.

- Tudom – sóhajtok. – Csak az a baj, hogy ebben az esetben szó szerint igaz, hogy miattam halt meg. Értem.

- Ez a két szó nem ugyanazt jelenti – nézel rám a gyönyörű, átható kék pillantásoddal.

- Igazad van – látom be nehéz szívvel. – Köszönöm!

- Ugyan – lépsz közelebb, és átölelsz. – Gyere, menjünk haza! Ne szomorodjunk el ennek a szép napnak a végén!

- Rendben – húzódok el tőled, és megkísérlek egy halvány mosolyt.

- Na ez már jobban tetszik – mosolyogsz rám te is, és visszasétálunk a kocsihoz, és hazahajtunk.

- Holnap megmutathatnád a várost helyi szemmel is – sandítasz rám, ahogy kiszállunk a kocsiból.

- Mire gondolsz? – lépek oda hozzád, visszatérve a gondolataim mélyéről.

- Boltok, posta, bank – vonsz vállat -, esetleg mozi, színház, ilyesmik. A hétköznapi élet helyszínei, tudod…

- Hétköznapi? – nézek rád somolyogva. – Egy ideje nem hétköznapi az életem. Úgy két hónapja… nem tudod, mi történhetett akkoriban?

- De, vannak halvány sejtéseim – neveted el magad. – Szóval? Tudom, hogy holnap vasárnap, de egy ekkora városban gondolom ez nem akadály. Bejárjuk a környéket?

- Amit csak szeretnél – mondom, és adok egy puszit.

- Ezt most kifejthetném, de valószínűleg a szomszédaid világgá futnának tőle. Menjünk inkább be a házba! – javasolod, és én minden ellenkezés nélkül megyek utánad, de mikor becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, nem hagyom, hogy elmeséld, mit szeretnél, inkább egy szenvedélyes csókkal arra inspirállak, hogy mutasd meg.

Úgy tűnik, neked sincs ellenedre a dolog, mert néhány perccel később már a hálószobánk ajtaja csapódik mögöttünk, és elfeledve minden másnapra irányuló tervünket, végzetesen elveszünk a másik csókjában.


	13. Chapter 13

Másnap persze későn ébredünk, köszönhetően a szenvedéllyel teli éjszakának, de nem bánjuk. Ébren vagy már, mikor kinyitom a szemem, így a ragyogó kék szemed az, amit először meglátok. Csodálatos érzéssel tölt el, azonnal elmosolyodom.

- Jó reggelt! – cirógatom meg az arcod. – Min tűnődsz?

- Csak amit az este mondtál… hogy kizökkentettelek a hétköznapi életedből.

- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy bánnám.

- Tudom – mosolyodsz el, de azért lesütöd a szemed.

- Lassan kialakul majd a közös életünk.

- Igen. Csak egy kis idő kell hozzá – mosolyodsz el te is. – Reggelizünk?

- Persze, mehetünk – bólintok rá, és kimászunk az ágyból. Magunkra kapunk egy farmert, és elnevetem magam, ahogy leszűröm a következtetést, hogy jobban neked sem áll szándékodban felöltözni. Kedvtelve nézegetlek, míg egészen zavarba nem jössz, akkor elnevetem magam, és kisétálunk a konyhába.

Már majdnem végzünk a terítéssel, mikor megborzongunk és összenézünk. Csak megcsóválom a fejem, a nappaliban magamhoz veszem a kardom, és az ajtó felé indulok, mikor megszólal a csengőm.

Kinyitom az ajtót, de csak bosszúsan nézek az ott ácsorgó MacLeodra.

- Már megint rosszkor jöttem – sandít rám.

- Mire elmész, már egész megszokjuk – csóválom meg a fejem. – Bejössz?

- Ha megengeded – sandít rám, majd belép utánam. Időközben te is előkerülsz, és jót mosolygok azon, hogy magadra kaptad az ingemet. Kicsit nagy neked, mindig is karcsúbb voltál nálam, de ettől még jól áll.

- Üdv! – nyújtasz kezet Duncannek. – Reggeliztél már?

- Nem hinném, hogy Methos díjazná, ha olyan sokáig itt ragadnék – neveti el magát MacLeod.

- Megint összevissza beszélsz, MacLeod – csóválom meg a fejem, majd én is szerzek magamnak egy pólót, mielőtt a vendégünk zavarba jön, aztán letelepszünk reggelizni.

- Szóval rászántad magad… - sandítok közben Duncanre.

- Igen, még ma elhagyom a várost – bólint rá.

- És merre tovább?

- Egy kis időre még visszamegyek Amerikába… ott is lezárom az elvarratlan szálakat… de aztán… nem tudom. Talán megkeresem Connort. Jót tenne a lelkemnek a józansága. Bár… általában van fontosabb dolga is, mint engem pesztrálni.

- Ez nem igaz, te is tudod – rázom meg a fejem. – Mindig szakít időt arra, hogy veled foglalkozzon.

- Igen, tudom, csak…

- Kínosnak érzed, hogy feltárd előtte a történteket? – szállsz be te is a beszélgetésbe.

- Igen – ismeri be Duncan egy fintorral.

- Biztos lesz egy-két keresetlen szava hozzád, ha azt is előadod, hogy kezelted le a dolgot – csipkedem meg egy kicsit.

- Methos! – fogod meg a kezem egy pillanatra békítően.

- Jól van, na. Csak próbálom felkészíteni. Mint mondtam, Connornak ami a szívén az a száján.

- Ez tényleg így van – ért egyet Duncan is. – De miután kimorogta magát, mindig segít. Ő ilyen. A morgómedve külső alatt arany szíve van.

- Ez a te szerencséd – nevetem el magam. – Mindig kifogtad a legjobb mestereket.

- Igen, tényleg – sóhajt Duncan. - Ebben mindig szerencsés voltam. De… tulajdonképpen… két dolog miatt törtem rátok vasárnap kora reggel.

- Á, az üzlet – forgatom meg a szemem, és mivel épp befejeztük a reggelit, felállok. – Hagyom a fontos embereket tárgyalni – mondom egy elfojtott mosollyal, és eltűnök. Miközben ti megbeszélitek a dolgaitokat, én rendbe teszem a hálószobát, majd elheveredek az ágyon, és tűnődöm.

Az elmúlt tíz évben annyira megszoktam MacLeod jelenlétét az életemben, hogy hiába morgok vele állandóan, azért hiányozni fog. De tudom, hogy a lelkének most szüksége van egy kis békére, amit talán Connor mellett majd megtalál. Nála többet talán csak Darius tudna neki segíteni, ha még itt lehetne velünk, de sajnos rá már nem számíthatunk, így magunknak kell boldogulnunk. De nem féltem Duncant, ő is az a típus, aki bármikor, bárhol megtalálja a helyét.

Egy órát töprenghetek így, aztán felkelek és kisétálok a többiekhez. Reménykedem, hogy a hivatalos dolgaikat lezárták már, nem szeretek én ilyen hivatalos ügyekről tárgyalni.

Ahogy kilépek, látom, hogy egy rakás papír van még előttetek, de már épp készültök elpakolni.

- És, ha bármikor valami kérdésed lenne – ajánlja Duncan -, hívj csak nyugodtan.

- Ebben biztos lehetsz – neveted el magad.

- Idő kell, míg belejössz – von vállat Duncan. – De nem féltelek, végignézted a történelmet, tudod, mit hova tegyél, nem tudnak átverni, ahogy engem sem tudtak soha. De elérhető vagyok bármikor, ha szakértői vélemény vagy tanács kell.

- Kösz – bólintasz rá, és csak akkor veszitek észre, hogy én is ott vagyok.

- Látom az üzlet megköttetett – sétálok oda a foteled mögé, és a támlájára könyökölök.

- Igen – pillantasz fel rám. – A dolgoknak ezt a részét elintéztük.

- Remek. És te, MacLeod, mihez kezdesz?

- Nem tudom – tűnődik el. – Talán nyitok egy edzőtermet valahol, mint Amerikában.

- Abból nem élsz ilyen fényesen – ábrándítom ki.

- Lehet – von vállat -, de a tartalékaim jó darabig kitartanak, és most… valami változásra vágyom. És akkor legalább elmondhatnám, hogy a munkám a hobbim – neveti el magát.

- Ez eddig is így volt.

- Jogos – bólint rá végül. – De most… köszönjünk el – mondja nagy levegőt véve, majd feláll, és mi követjük a példáját. – Vigyázzatok magatokra! Majd valamikor… találkozunk.

- Így lesz – értek egyet vele. – Kicsi a világ, majd keresztezik egymást az útjaink. És tényleg keresd meg Connort, szükséged van rá.

- Igen, tudom. Megkeresem. Azt hiszem, még Svájcban van. Szép környék… nagy hegyek, kolompoló tehenek… lehet, hogy ez kell most nekem.

- A csend és béke majd segít – bíztatod te is. – Visszajössz valamikor?

- Nem tudom… - rázza meg a fejét. – Mostanában nem hiszem. Majd egyszer… talán. De…

- Vigyázunk Joe-ra ne aggódj! – nyugtatom meg kérés nélkül. – És ő is… figyel majd ránk – nevetem el magam, de azért nem áll szándékomban felfedni előtte Joe terveit, főleg nem Miriamot, és szerencsére te sem mondasz erről semmit.

- Köszönöm, Methos! – sóhajt Duncan. – Akkor én… megyek is – mondja, majd egy határozott kézfogás után megölel mindkettőnket, és kisétál az ajtón.

Egy percig úgy nézünk utána, mintha egy varázsló valami furcsa álomkórt bocsátott volna ránk, de te térsz először magadhoz.

- És most?

- Arra jöttem rá… valamikor régen… hogy ha valami olyasmi történik veled, ami nagyon kibillent az egyensúlyodból, akkor az segít a legtöbbet, ha beleveted magad valami egészen hétköznapi, megszokott tevékenységbe. Ez segít visszatérni a valóságba.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Vásárolni akartál… moziba menni… esetleg főzhetnénk…

- Rendben, benne vagyok – veszel egy nagy levegőt, és tényleg úgy nézel körül, mint akit nagyon mély gondolkodásból szakítottak ki. – És esetleg… benézhetnénk az üzletbe is… ne akkor lássam először, mikor holnap reggel kinyitok.

- Hisz már láttad – ugratlak.

- Igen, de akkor még mással voltam elfoglalva. Nem is igazán néztem körül.

- Szóval látatlanban vettél meg egy csomó omladozó vízköpőt.

- Igen, mondhatjuk így is – neveted el magad.

- Jól van, akkor oda is beugrunk –egyezek bele végül. – Akkor indulunk?

- Mehetünk – bólintasz rá, így gyorsan felöltözünk normálisan, körülnézünk, hogy mit is kellene beszereznünk, és elindulunk.

Vásárlás közben még látom, hogy nem ott járnak a gondolataid, így mikor kijövünk az boltból, inkább a legfrissebb szerzeményed felé kanyarodok, és a régiségbolt előtt fékezek le.

- Jó ég, mire vállalkoztam – mosolyodsz el végre, majd kiszállunk a kocsiból.

- Nem lesz itt semmi baj – nyugtatlak meg. – Duncan is megmondta, majd belejössz.

- Hát persze – mosolyogsz rám, ahogy besétálunk az üzletbe. Minden négyzetcentiméterét, minden darabját jól ismerem, hisz MacLeodnak szokása volt időnként kiselőadást tartani, főleg az aktuális legújabb darabjairól.

Végül persze elmerülsz a nézelődésbe, én viszont kényelmesen felülök a pultra, és benned gyönyörködöm. Egy-egy darabnál megcsóválod a fejed, és már várom, hogy kérdőn rám nézz. Mikor megtörténik, csak sóhajtok.

- Azokat Tessa készítette.

- Tessa? – nézel rám értetlenül.

- MacLeod barátnője volt.

- Mi történt? – sétálsz közelebb hozzám rosszat sejtve.

- Megölték egy rablótámadásban.

- Mikor volt ez?

- Talán egy évvel azelőtt, hogy megismertem Duncant.

- És Tessa…

- Hát, alkotott mindenféle műfajban, de nekem egy kicsit túlságosan is modern – vonok vállat. – Duncan sok darabot eladott, de ezekhez ragaszkodott. És a hajón is van belőle néhány. És Párizs utcáin is találhatsz tőle néhány szobrot.

- Akkor azt hiszem, jobb, ha ezekre a darabokra én is vigyázok – nézel körül. – Nem kockáztatnám miattuk a fejem.

- Hát, ha itt hagyta őket, akkor talán már nem ragaszkodik hozzájuk annyira. De elférnek a többi között, és amúgy sem hiszem, hogy… sokan kapkodnának utána két kézzel.

- Methos! Ne légy undok!

- Rendben, nem leszek – nevetem el magam. – És a többi cucc? –intek körbe.

- Vannak köztük érdekesek – nézel körül te is. – Olyanok, amik emlékeket idéznek fel bennem.

- Duncan is ezért szeretett velük pepecselni – bólintok rá. – Ő mindig szeretett emlékezni. A szobrok, a könyvek, a fegyverek… ha bejöttem hozzá, mindig mesélt valamit, ami eszébe jutott ezekről a dolgokról. Néha itt ragadtunk egy fél éjszakára is, úgy elmerültünk a múltban.

- Hozzám is bejössz majd néha? – sandítasz rám.

- Hát, ha meg tudsz győzni – ugratlak, mire elneveted magad.

- Vannak ötleteim. Talán sikerül.

- Egy próbát megér – nevetek veled. – Amúgy vannak napok, mikor én végzek előbb, majd érted jövök olyankor.

- Jól hangzik.

- Örülök. Kinézelődted magad?

- Igen, majd hétfőn folytatom.

- Remek. Akkor hazamegyünk?

Tűnődve nézel ki a kirakaton keresztül az utcára. – Sétálhatnánk egyet – nézel rám kérdőn, mire én is szemügyre veszem a külvilágot.

- Beborult az ég… hamarosan esni fog.

- Éppen ezért – somolyogsz magad elé, én pedig elnevetem magam, ahogy rájövök, mire játszol.

- Hát… a város másik végén van a Luxemburg park, de talán odaérünk, mielőtt szakadni kezd.

- Akkor induljunk! – bólintasz rá, így gyorsan kilépünk, bezárod az ajtót, és beugrunk a kocsiba.

Nem sokkal később a park mellett állítom le az autót. Ahogy körülnézünk, felmérjük, hogy valóban nincsenek itt olyan sokan, mint a múltkor. Lóg az eső lába, így csak a hozzánk hasonló elvetemültek bolyonganak a fák között, és már ők sem sokáig. Kiszállunk, és odasétálok melléd, és én is a kocsi oldalának támaszkodom. Csak nézzük a parkot, és egy kicsit megnyugtatja a lelkünket. Végül összenézünk, és elindulunk. Ösztönösen a Medici szökőkút felé indulok, hisz az a leghangulatosabb zug a kertben, eldugva néhány hatalmas fa árnyékában. Szótlanul, a gondolataidba merülve jössz mellettem, és én nem zökkentelek ki. Ismerem ezt az érzést, hisz rám is ugyanilyen hatással van ez a hely. Elcsendesít, elgondolkodtat. Most is így lenne, ha nem töltenéd ki a gondolataimat teljesen. De azért még így is érzem a hatást. A földből árad, az ősöreg fákból, amik bár még tized annyi idősek sem lehetnek mint te… nem is beszélve rólam… mégis valahogy az időtlenséget, az állandóságot jelképezik.

Egy jó negyed óra, míg elsétálunk odáig, közben néhányszor felsandítok az égre, de az időjárás szerencsére kegyes hozzánk. Sötét felhők gyülekeznek a város felett, de még nem ered meg az eső. Végül odaérünk, és egyszerre torpanunk meg a víz mellett. Állunk ott egy kis ideig, majd a jobb lábamat feltéve a szökőkút peremére, a térdemre támaszkodok. Közelebb lépsz hozzám, és lassan visszatérsz a gondolataid mélyéről.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezed halkan.

- Kétezer év… - csóválom meg a fejem egy nagy sóhajjal.

- Kétezer évig vártál rám – tér vissza a pillantásod a vízre.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Hazudnék, ha ezt állítanám. Éltem az életem. Voltam boldog, voltam szomorú, harcoltam, vagy gyógyítottam… mikor mit hozott a sors, szembenéztem vele.

- Ahogy én is, Methos. Nincs ezzel semmi baj. Az élet messze sodort minket egymástól… és nem élhettünk a múltban. De most végre egymásra találtunk.

- Igen – bólintok rá, majd egy kis időre elgondolkodom. – Néha eszembe jutottál, tudod? Olyankor szörnyen hiányoztál.

- Én is gondoltam rád időnként… és… mérhetetlen bűntudatom volt, amiért úgy váltunk el, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neked. Időnként nagyon megbántam, tudod? Hogy… eljöttem tőled… csak…

- A szerelmed Alexandros iránt mindvégig erősebb volt.

- Igen. Bilincsbe vert… és én nem tudtam lerázni magamról. Tényleg olyan volt, mint egy börtön, amit saját magam köré építettem.

- Tudom. De az, hogy végre kimondod a nevét… azt hiszem, ez jót jelent. Felszabadulsz. Lehullnak a bilincseid.

- Igen. És ezt neked köszönhetem – sandítasz rám egy halvány mosollyal, mire én is csak egy mosollyal reagálok, így egy kis időre elcsendesedünk.

- Tudod – töröm meg a csendet nem sokkal később -, mindig azt szoktam hangoztatni, hogy nem hiszek a sorsban… sem a véletlenben. De az az este… Az, hogy nem az üzletben kerested meg Duncant, hanem a bárban… az, hogy én aznap este dolgozatot akartam javítani, de aztán mégis félredobtam, és ott iszogattam Duncannel…

- Ez mégis csak a sors – neveted el magad.

- Igen, csak az lehet.

- És a sors ellen nem kapálózhatunk, igaz?

- Már nem akartam – mosolygok lehajtott fejjel.

- Már csak azért sem – tűnődsz tovább -, mert azóta is egyengeti az utunkat. Hisz simán eljöttem otthonról, két nap alatt lett munkám, amit valószínűleg szeretni fogok… minden a legjobb úton halad.

- Valóban – bólintok rá. – És ami még ennél is fontosabb… azt hiszem… lassan tényleg elhiszem, hogy itt vagy velem.

- Igen, ez tényleg mindennél fontosabb – simogatod meg a karom, mire felnézek rád. – Örülök, hogy így van.

- Csak idő kellett… és még kell is. Ahogy neked is.

- Igen – ismered be ezúttal minden tiltakozás nélkül, és én ezt is jó jelnek veszem. – De azt hiszem, ez is alakulni fog, ha nem kapálózunk a sorsunk ellen – mondod bizakodva. – Amúgy – tér vissza a tekinteted a szökőkútra -, ismertél Medicit?

Nevetve megcsóválom a fejem. – Nem, nem… most én kérdezek! – lépek mögéd, és átkarolom a derekad. – Áruld el nekem… hogy ebben a kétezer évben… mikor voltál a legboldogabb?

- Nem is tudom – tűnődsz el. – Talán… sok száz évvel ezelőtt egy kis görög szigeten éltem. Nem messze a mai török határtól. Egy halászfaluban. A napjaim nagy részét a tengeren töltöttem. Abban az időben értettem, hogy a tenger… és a tengert megszemélyesítő istennő a halászoknak minden. A tenger nem munka… hanem az élet. A kezdetétől a végéig. Ezt nem értheti az, aki nem tapasztalta meg. És volt egy gyönyörű feleségem, aki minden este várt haza. És szerettem őt, Methos, még akkor is, ha nem hiszed el. Alexandros ott volt a gondolataimban… de ettől még szerettem őt. Azt hiszem, azóta sem volt annyira… teljes… az életem, mint akkor. Lehet, hogy nem voltam gazdag, hogy nem volt rangom… tulajdonképpen a hajómon kívül nem volt semmim… mégis boldog voltam.

- Igen, ezt az érzést én is ismerem – szorítalak magamhoz egy pillanatra.

- És te? Te mikor voltál a legboldogabb?

- Az elmúlt kétezer évben?

- Mondhatsz régebbi dolgot is… de azt hiszem… úgy érzem… azok az idők már tőled is messze kerültek.

- Így van – sóhajtok. – Szóval akkor az elmúlt kétezer évben… hát lássuk csak… igen – tűnik fel az arcomon egy elmélázó mosoly. – Jó háromszáz éve lehetett, mikor egy szép napon megérkeztem egy dél-kaliforniai kisvárosba. Épp belecsömörlöttem egy polgárháborúba, és úgy döntöttem, hogy egy vidéki kisvárosban orvosként elcsitulhatna a lelkem. Hogy elmenekülhetek a múlt képei elől. Volt ott egy lány… gyönyörű, de lázadó, öntörvényű és dacos. Ez volt a látszat. A felszín alatt olyan érzékeny volt és nemes szívű, hogy nap mint nap kockáztatta az életét az elesettekért és a szegényekért. Szembeszállt a hatalommal, és egyben megbosszulta az apja halálát, akit szintén azért öltek meg, mert kiállt a szegényekért.

- És összejöttetek? – sandítasz rám hátra.

- Évek kellettek hozzá. Tessa… őt is Tessának hívták… pontosabban Maria Teresának. Csak akik közel álltak hozzá, azok hívták Tessának. Szóval ő… annyira csalódott az emberekben… a rendszerben… hogy hosszú idő kellett, míg meg tudott bízni valakiben. És persze mindketten makacsok és büszkék voltunk. Jó darabig még saját magunknak sem ismertük be, mit érzünk. De idővel igen… összejöttünk. Idővel megbíztunk egymásban annyira, hogy feltárjuk a titkainkat. És együtt… küzdöttünk tovább. Reménytelen küzdelem volt a katonai hatalom ellen… de mégsem adtuk fel soha.

- És győztetek?

- Minden nap arattunk apró győzelmeket… de ezek olyan apró cseppek voltak a tengerben… segítettünk valakinek, vagy egy családnak… másnap pedig végig kellett néznünk, hogy valakit ártatlanul elítélnek. De mégis… tettünk valamit… vagy legalábbis megpróbáltunk tenni. A kudarcok ellenére is… az egyik legszebb időszaka volt az életemnek.

- Mindig is kiálltál a jó ügyért – fordulsz meg az ölelésemben. – Ezt is úgy szerettem benned.

- Ma már nem ilyen a világ – csóválom meg a fejem. – Néha úgy érzem, kívülről szemlélem az egészet.

- Majd én visszavezetlek az életbe – súgod egy halvány mosollyal, és ahogy elpirulsz, elmosolyodom.

- Az jó lesz.

- Tudod… nem szeretnék versenybe szállni Tessával – sütöd le a szemed egy pillanatra, de aztán újra felnézel rám. – De azt szeretném, ha az életednek az elkövetkező időszaka legalább olyan boldog lenne, mint amit vele töltöttél.

- Remélem, hogy így lesz – bólintok rá, de még be sem fejezem a mondatot, mikor meghalljuk az első esőcseppeket koppanni a leveleken. Összenevetünk, aztán magamhoz húzlak egy csókra. – Most már mehetünk haza? – kérdezem, mikor elhúzódok tőled, és közben a levelekről már a nyakunkba is hullik néhány esőcsepp.

- Ugyan, Methos – sandítasz rám. – Nem szeretsz sétálni az esőben? – kérdezed, de láthatod a rosszallást a szememben, mert közelebb bújsz hozzám. – Utána felmelegítlek, ígérem – súgod a fülembe.

- Hogy te mindig minden őrültségre rá tudsz venni – nevetem el magam. – Gyere, megmutatom neked a Szabadság szobrot!

- Mehetünk – nevetsz rám pimaszul, és mint két komisz kölyök, kézen fogva elindulunk az esőben, úgy döntöttünk, hagyjuk, hogy a sors továbbra is egyengesse az utunkat.


End file.
